


Watching Supernatural- Season 1

by Warkittin22



Series: Watching Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Characters Watching Supernatural (TV), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 90,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warkittin22/pseuds/Warkittin22
Summary: Characters watch Supernatural.I do not own supernatural.Copyright DisclaimerCopyright Disclaimer under section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purpose such as criticism, comment, news, reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair Use is a use permitted by copyright statue that might otherwise be infringing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Watching Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806736
Comments: 113
Kudos: 160





	1. Who are You?

I don't own Supernatural they belong to the CW.

Kat feels the need to expose the lies of Dean and Sam Winchester. But she has to gather them first.  
She snaps her fingers and Dean, Sam, Mary, John, Cas, Crowley, Rowena, Charlie, Jody, Claire, Alex, Bobby, and Jack appear.

Dean: Where the Hell are we?

Sam: I don't know.

Bobby: boys?

Dean: Bobby?

Sam: Bobby!

John: Mary?

Mary: John. It's me.

John: Mary!

John: boys.

Sam and Dean: dad.

Cas: what's going on guys?

Charlie: yah don't leave us out of the loop.

Rowena: yah that's rude.

Crowley: Mother?

Rowena: Fergus.

Dean: hey guys.

Jack: Dean where are we?

Dean: I don't know Jack.

Kat: alright everyone settle. My name is Kat, and I brought you here.

Dean: where's here and why?

Kat: a pocket dimension movie theater of my own. And because we are going to be watching the lives of one Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean: ughhhhhhhhghhhhhh.

Sam: um why?

Kat: to expose all of your life's secrets. And because I think it's fun.

Sam: can we opt out?

Kat: no now sit down so we can start.


	2. Pillot

_ Transcript from  _ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.01_Pilot_(transcript) _ _ I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to the CW. _

Kat: we are starting now.

**_EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT_ **

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**22 years ago**

**Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.**

**NURSERY** **_\- NIGHT_ **

**A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.**

**MARY:** **Come on, let's say good night to your brother.**

**MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.**

**DEAN:** **'Night, Sam.**

Cas: you were such a cute kid Dean.

Dean doesn't respond knowing exactly what night this is.

**MARY leans over SAM as well.**

**MARY:** **Good night, love.**

**MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.**

**MAN:** **Hey, Dean.**

**DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to hiS**

**DEAN:** **Daddy!**

**JOHN:** **Hey, buddy.**

**JOHN scoops DEAN up.**

**JOHN:** **So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?**

**DEAN shakes his head, laughing.**

**DEAN:** **No, Daddy.**

**JOHN laughs.**

**JOHN:** **No.**

**MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.**

**MARY:** **You got him?**

**JOHN:** **I got him.**

**JOHN hugs DEAN closer.**

Bobby: So you used to act like a dad why couldn't you do that after that night. And I don't want that crap about I was grieving cause so was Dean, and he was a better gather to Sam then you ever were.

John: I lost my wife, the love of my life.

Bobby: And he lost his mom and dad.

Dean is sitting there awkwardly being stared at by Sam.

**JOHN:** **Sweet dreams, Sam.**

**JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.**

**The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.**

**_INT. MASTER BEDROOM - NIGHT_ **

**Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.**

**MARY:** **John?**

**MARY turns she's alone. She gets up.**

**_INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT_ **

**MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.**

**MARY:** **John? Is he hungry?**

**JOHN turns his head.**

**MAN:** **Shhh.**

**MARY:** **All right.**

**MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.**

**MARY:** **Hm.**

**More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.**

**MARY:** **Sammy! Sammy!**

**MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.**

**_INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT_ **

**Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.**

**JOHN:** **Mary?**

**JOHN scrambles out of the chair.**

**JOHN:** **Mary!**

**JOHN runs upstairs.**

**_INT. NURSERY - NIGHT_ **

**JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.**

**JOHN:** **Mary.**

**The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.**

**JOHN:** **Hey, Sammy. You okay?**

**Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.**

**JOHN:** **No! Mary!**

**MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.**

**_INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT_ **

**DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.**

Sam: Even then you would go looking for trouble.

Dean: I heard screams and was curious.

Sam: That seems like odd child behavior. Don't children normally I don't know get scared and stay where they are.

Dean shrugs.

Kat: If he wouldn't have gone out to his dad he would have been left in the burning house. **_(I should make it known that I don't like John Winchester, Love the actor hate the character he's an awful father.)_**

John: I wouldn't have left him.

Kat: Was he even on your mind at the time.

John: No...

Kat: Exactly you would have left him then realized you left him but couldn't bring Sam back in or leave him alone so he would have been left in the house till he got himself out or the fire department showed up. He likely would have died.

John:...

Everyone looks at Dean who is pointedly staring at the screen.

**DEAN:** **Daddy!**

**JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.**

**JOHN:** **Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!**

**DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.**

**JOHN:** **Mary!**

**The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.**

**JOHN:** **No!**

**_EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT_ **

**DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.**

**DEAN:** **It's okay, Sammy.**

**DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.**

**JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.**

**JOHN:** **I gotcha.**

**Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.**

Sam: I never wanted to see that.

Dean remains silent.

Sam just looks at him then squeezes his shoulder in support, before looking back at the screen thinking that Dean had truly lost everything that night.

**_EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT, LATER_ **

**The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.**

**FIREFIGHTER:** **I got it. You go hold the line up.**

**The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.**

**OFFICER:** **Stay back. You have to stay back.**

**Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire**

**Stanford University**

**Present Day**

Kat: Or in the past for you all.

**"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.**

**_BEDROOM - DAY_ **

**YOUNG WOMAN:** **Sam!**

**The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.**

Sam whispers: Jess.

Dean gives him a supportive smile that says, hey I'm here if you need me.

**JESS:** **Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.**

**JESS walks off.**

**JESS:** **Sam! You coming or what?**

**A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.**

**SAM:** **Do I have to?**

**JESS:** **Yes! It'll be fun.**

**SAM comes into the room.**

**JESS:** **And where's your costume?**

**SAM laughs and ducks his head.**

**SAM:** **You know how I feel about Halloween.**

Dean: Yeah I do party pooper.

Cas: How does Sam feel about Halloween?

Dean: He hates it.

**_INT. BAR - NIGHT_ **

**Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.**

**The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.**

**JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.**

**JESS:** **So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory.**

**SAM:** **All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.**

**JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.**

**JESS:** **Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four.**

Everyone minus Dean looks at him in shock.

Mary: Really?

Jody: That's an amazingly good score Sam.

Sam: I know.

Jody: Dean why aren't you talking?

Dean: I already knew.

**LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.**

**LUIS:** **Is that good?**

**JESS:** **Scary good.**

**JESS drinks.**

**LUIS:** **So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!**

**LUIS sits next to SAM.**

**SAM:** **Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.**

Dean: Sorry...

Sam even though he knows it won't work: It's in the past Dean. Forgive yourself.

Dean:...

**JESS:** **Hey. It's gonna go great.**

**SAM:** **It better.**

**LUIS:** **How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?**

**SAM:** **Ah, they don't know.**

**LUIS:** **Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?**

**SAM:** **Because we're not exactly the Bradys.**

**LUIS:** **And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?**

**JESS and SAM speak in chorus.**

**JESS and SAM:** **No. No.**

**SAM:** **No.**

**LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.**

**JESS:** **No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.**

**SAM:** **What would I do without you?**

**JESS:** **Crash and burn.**

Sam winces at these words.

**JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.**

**_INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT_ **

**SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position.**

**A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes.**

**_INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT_ **

**SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.**

**A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.**

**MAN:** **Whoa, easy, tiger.**

Sam: I would hate to see a real fight between us.

Dean: I think everyone would.

Jody: What do you mean? Wasn't that a real fight.

Dean: No we were both holding back. Me because I knew it was Sam and him because he didn't know it was me.

Jody: Wouldn't he hold back if he knew it was you.

Sam: No. At the time we weren't getting along and I would have known he could handle it and would have not held back at all I would have stopped short of killing him though.

Jody: Oh...

Kat: You know what would be really scary, a fight between you, Dean, and Cas at your worsts. 

Sam: That would be scary. 

Kat: But I would feel bad for anyone who would have to fight you, Dean, and Cas at your worsts.

Crowley and Rowena both shiver at the idea of that. 

John: What's the fifference between them at their worst and normal them. 

Kat: Well, Sam could exorcise and kill demons with a thought, Cas was extremely powerful and could do most things with a thought, and Dean... Dean was something special we will get into later. But lets just say they were all terrifying Dean most of all. 

Everyone who didn't know looked confused. But Dean looked extremely grateful for her not continuing into what he had become. 

**SAM breathes hard.**

**SAM:** **Dean?**

**DEAN laughs.**

**SAM:** **You scared the crap out of me!**

**DEAN:** **That's 'cause you're out of practice.**

**SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.**

**DEAN:** **Or not.**

**SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.**

**DEAN:** **Get off of me.**

**SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.**

**SAM:** **What the hell are you doing here?**

**DEAN:** **Well, I was looking for a beer.**

Claire: Mood. 

**DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.**

**SAM:** **What the hell are you doing here?**

**DEAN:** **Okay. All right. We gotta talk.**

**SAM:** **Uh, the phone?**

**DEAN:** **If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?**

Sam: No.

**JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.**

**JESS:** **Sam?**

**SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.**

**SAM:** **Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.**

**DEAN looks at her appreciatively.**

**JESS:** **Wait, your brother Dean?**

**JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.**

Jody: Dean!

Dean: Sorry!

**JESS:** **Just let me put something on.**

**JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.**

**DEAN:** **No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.**

**DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.**

**DEAN:** **Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.**

**DEAN:** **But, uh, nice meeting you.**

**SAM:** **No.**

**SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.**

**SAM:** **No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.**

Dean: what did you honestly think I was going to ask about?

Sam: I was just being stubborn.

**DEAN:** **Okay.**

**DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.**

**DEAN:** **Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.**

**SAM:** **So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.**

Mary looks shocked. But nobody else does.

**DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.**

**DEAN:** **Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.**

**SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.**

**SAM:** **Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.**

**_INT. STAIRWELL - NIGHT_ **

**SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.**

**SAM:** **I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.**

**DEAN:** **You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.**

**SAM:** **You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.**

**DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.**

**DEAN:** **Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?**

**SAM:** **I'm not.**

**DEAN:** **Why not?**

**SAM:** **I swore I was done hunting. For good.**

**DEAN:** **Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.**

**DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.**

**SAM:** **Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.**

Mary: John!!!

John: Sorry?

**DEAN stops at the door to the outside.**

**DEAN:** **Well, what was he supposed to do?**

**SAM:** **I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.**

**DEAN:** **Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.**

**DEAN glances outside.**

**SAM:** **But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we** **_can_ ** **find.**

**DEAN:** **We save a lot of people doing it, too.**

**A pause.**

**SAM:** **You think Mom would have wanted this for us?**

Mary: No I wouldn't have you becoming hunters was the thing I wanted to avoid most. 

John looked confused not knowing Mary had been a hunter. 

**DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open.**

**_EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT_ **

**There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb it.**

**SAM:** **The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.**

**They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.**

**DEAN:** **So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?**

**SAM:** **No. Not normal. Safe.**

**DEAN:** **And that's why you ran away.**

**DEAN looks away.**

**SAM:** **I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.**

Mary: John!!!!!!!

John: I'm sorry.

**DEAN:** **Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.**

**SAM is silent.**

**DEAN:** **I can't do this alone.**

**SAM:** **Yes you can.**

Bobby: Yah he could but then he got used to hunting with you and now he can't. And neither can you.

John looks disappointed in Dean but says nothing

**DEAN looks down.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, well, I don't want to.**

**SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.**

**SAM:** **What was he hunting?**

**DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.**

**DEAN:** **All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?**

**SAM:** **So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?**

**DEAN:** **I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.**

**SAM:** **Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?**

**DEAN looks over at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **I'm** **twenty-six, dude**.

Dean: Ah the good old day when everything was simple.

Sam: Yeah.

**DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.**

**DEAN:** **All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.**

**DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.**

**DEAN:** **They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.**

**The paper is a printout of an article from the** **_Jericho Herald_ ** **, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.**

**SAM:** **So maybe he was kidnapped.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.**

**DEAN tosses down another** **_Jericho Herald_ ** **article for each date he mentions.**

**DEAN:** **Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.**

**DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.**

**DEAN:** **All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.**

**DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.**

**DEAN:** **It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.**

**DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.**

**DEAN:** **Then I get this voicemail yesterday.**

**He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.**

**JOHN:** **Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.**

**DEAN presses stop.**

**SAM:** **You know there's EVP on that?**

**DEAN:** **Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?**

**SAM shakes his head.**

**DEAN:** **All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.**

**He presses play again.**

**WOMAN:** **I can never go home...**

**DEAN presses stop.**

**SAM:** **Never go home.**

**DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.**

**DEAN:** **You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.**

Everyone, but John, looks shocked because of how inseparable the brothers seemed to be. 

**SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back.**

**SAM:** **All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.**

**DEAN nods.**

**SAM:** **But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.**

**SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.**

**DEAN:** **What's first thing Monday?**

**SAM:** **I have this...I have an interview.**

**DEAN:** **What, a job interview? Skip it.**

Charlie: Dean!

Dean: I know. 

**SAM:** **It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.**

**DEAN:** **Law school?**

**DEAN smirks.**

Dean: You had always wanted to go to Law School, even as a little kid. 

Sam: Yeah, well I almost did. 

Dean: I know.

Mary: You know Dean when you were little you had wanted to be a firefighter. 

Sam interested asked: Really?

Mary: Oh yeah he would run around the house in a firemen getup with a fire truck and spray water at people saying he was putting out the fire. He even grabbed you once and ran you from your room to me before running back in and putting out the fire with his little fire truck. 

Sam: That's so cute. 

Dean looked embarrassed. 

**SAM:** **So we got a deal or not?**

**_INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT_ **

**SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. JESS comes into the room.**

Jody: Guess so.

**JESS:** **Wait, you're taking off?**

**SAM looks up.**

**JESS:** **Is this about your dad? Is he all right?**

**SAM:** **Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.**

Crowley: A little family drama... Moose your family has more drama then any family I have ever met. 

Sam: I know. 

**SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.**

**JESS:** **Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.**

**JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.**

**SAM:** **Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.**

**JESS:** **What about the interview?**

**SAM:** **I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.**

**SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.**

**JESS:** **Sam, I mean, please.**

**SAM stops and turns.**

**JESS:** **Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?**

**SAM laughs a little.**

Sam: No.

**SAM:** **I'm fine.**

**JESS:** **It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.**

**SAM:** **Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.**

**He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.**

**JESS:** **At least tell me where you're going.**

**_EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY - NIGHT_ **

**Jericho, California**

**The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.**

**TROY:** **Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.**

**A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.**

**TROY:** **Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?**

**TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.**

**TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.**

**TROY:** **Car trouble or something?**

**A long pause.**

**WOMAN:** **Take me home?**

**The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.**

**TROY:** **Sure, get in.**

**The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.**

**TROY:** **So, where do you live?**

**WOMAN:** **At the end of Breckenridge Road.**

**TROY nods.**

**TROY:** **You coming from a Halloween party or something?**

**The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.**

**TROY:** **You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.**

**She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.**

**WOMAN:** **I'm with you.**

**TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.**

**WOMAN:** **Do you think I'm pretty?**

**TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.**

**TROY:** **Uh...huh.**

**WOMAN:** **Will you come home with me?**

**TROY:** **Um. Hell yeah.**

**He drives off.**

Dean shakes his head.

Jody: Dean like you can talk.

Dean: I can. I wouldn't cheat on someone i'm actually with. I just have a lot of one night stands.

They all look at him realizing that it's true.

**_EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT_ **

**They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.**

**TROY:** **Come on. You don't live here.**

**WOMAN:** **I can never go home.**

**TROY:** **What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?**

**He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.**

**TROY:** **That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?**

**TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.**

**TROY:** **Hello? Hello?**

**There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.**

**TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.**

**_EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY - NIGHT_ **

**TROY looks behind him-no one's there-then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.**

**_EXT. GAS STATION - DAY_ **

**It is 1 Nov 2005.**

**The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.**

**DEAN comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.**

**SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.**

**DEAN:** **Hey!**

**SAM leans out and looks at him.**

**DEAN:** **You want breakfast?**

**SAM:** **No, thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?**

Dean: Well could you say it any louder Sammy?

Sam rolls his eyes.

**DEAN:** **Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.**

**DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.**

**DEAN:** **Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.**

**SAM:** **Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?**

**SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.**

**DEAN:** **Uh, Burt Aframian.**

**DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.**

**DEAN:** **And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.**

**DEAN closes the door.**

**SAM:** **That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.**

**There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.**

**DEAN:** **Why?**

**SAM:** **Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.**

**SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.**

**SAM:** **Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?**

**DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.**

**SAM:** **It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.**

**DEAN:** **Well, house rules, Sammy.**

**DEAN pops the tape in the player.**

**DEAN:** **Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

**DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.**

**SAM:** **You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.**

**AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.**

**SAM:** **It's Sam, okay?**

Dean: Never!

**DEAN:** **Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.**

**DEAN drives off.**

**_EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY - DAY_ **

**They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".**

**Sam is talking on his cell phone.**

**SAM:** **Thank you.**

**SAM closes his phone.**

**SAM:** **All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess.**

**DEAN glances over at SAM, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.**

**DEAN:** **Check it out.**

**SAM leans forward for a closer look.**

**DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.**

**DEAN:** **Let's go.**

**DEAN gets out of the car.**

**On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.**

**JAFFE:** **You guys find anything?**

**MAN:** **No! Nothing!**

**JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.**

**HEIN:** **No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.**

**DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.**

**JAFFE:** **So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?**

**HEIN:** **Yeah.**

**JAFFE:** **How's Amy doing?**

**HEIN:** **She's putting up missing posters downtown.**

**DEAN:** **You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?**

**JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.**

**JAFFE:** **And who are you?**

**DEAN flashes his badge.**

**DEAN:** **Federal marshals.**

**JAFFE:** **You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?**

**DEAN laughs.**

**DEAN:** **Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.**

**DEAN goes over to the car.**

**DEAN:** **You did have another one just like this, correct?**

**JAFFE:** **Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.**

**SAM:** **So, this victim, you knew him?**

**JAFFE nods.**

**JAFFE:** **Town like this, everybody knows everybody.**

**DEAN circles the car, looking around.**

**DEAN:** **Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?**

**JAFFE:** **No. Not so far as we can tell.**

**SAM:** **So what's the theory?**

**SAM goes over to DEAN.**

**JAFFE:** **Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?**

**DEAN:** **Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.**

Jody: Dean!!!

Dean: I didn't mean you.

**SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.**

**SAM:** **Thank you for your time.**

**SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.**

**SAM:** **Gentlemen.**

**JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.**

**SAM:** **Ow! What was that for?**

**DEAN:** **Why'd you have to step on my foot?**

**SAM:** **Why do you have to talk to the police like that?**

**DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.**

**DEAN:** **Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.**

**SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.**

**SHERIFF:** **Can I help you boys?**

**DEAN:** **No, sir, we were just leaving.**

**As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.**

**DEAN:** **Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.**

**DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.**

**_EXT. STREET - DAY_ **

**The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:**

**EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

**SUNDAY 8 PM**

**BE SAFE OUT THERE**

**A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.**

**DEAN:** **I'll bet you that's her.**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN and SAM walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.**

**DEAN:** **You must be Amy.**

**AMY:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.**

**AMY:** **He never mentioned you to me.**

**AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.**

**DEAN:** **Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.**

**SAM:** **So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.**

**Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.**

**RACHEL:** **Hey, are you okay?**

**AMY:** **Yeah.**

**SAM:** **You mind if we ask you a couple questions?**

**Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.**

**_INT. DINER - DAY_ **

**The four of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.**

**AMY:** **I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.**

**SAM:** **He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?**

**AMY shakes her head.**

**AMY:** **No. Nothing I can remember.**

**SAM:** **I like your necklace.**

**AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.**

**AMY:** **Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-**

**AMY laughs.**

**AMY:** **-with all that devil stuff.**

**SAM laughs a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks over.**

**SAM:** **Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.**

**DEAN:** **Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.**

**DEAN takes his arm off the back of SAM's seat and leans forward.**

**DEAN:** **Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...**

**AMY and RACHEL look at each other.**

**DEAN:** **What is it?**

**RACHEL:** **Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.**

**DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.**

**DEAN and SAM:** **What do they talk about?**

**RACHEL:** **It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.**

**DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.**

**RACHEL:** **Well, supposedly she's still out there.**

**SAM nods.**

**RACHEL:** **She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.**

**SAM and DEAN look at each other.**

**_INT. LIBRARY - DAY_ **

**A web browser is open to the archive search page for the** **_Jericho Herald_ ** **. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.**

Sam: I forgot Dean used to actually do research.

Dean: I know how your just a control freak so I don't.

**SAM:** **Let me try.**

**DEAN smacks SAM's hand.**

**DEAN:** **I got it.**

**SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.**

**DEAN:** **Dude!**

**DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.**

**DEAN:** **You're such a control freak.**

**SAM:** **So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**SAM:** **Well, maybe it's not murder.**

**SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.**

**SAM:** **This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.**

**There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.**

**DEAN:** **Does it say why she did it?**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **What?**

**SAM:** **An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.**

**DEAN raises his eyebrows.**

**DEAN:** **Hm.**

**The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.**

**SAM:** **"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."**

**DEAN:** **The bridge look familiar to you?**

**_EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE - NIGHT_ **

**DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.**

**DEAN:** **So this is where Constance took the swan dive.**

**SAM:** **So you think Dad would have been here?**

**SAM looks over at DEAN.**

**DEAN:** **Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.**

**DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.**

**SAM:** **Okay, so now what?**

**DEAN:** **Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.**

**SAM stops.**

**SAM:** **Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-**

**DEAN turns around.**

**DEAN:** **Monday. Right. The interview.**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?**

**SAM:** **Maybe. Why not?**

**DEAN:** **Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?**

**SAM steps closer.**

**SAM:** **No, and she's not ever going to know.**

Jody: That's not healthy.

**DEAN:** **Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.**

**DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.**

**SAM:** **And who's that?**

**DEAN:** **You're one of us.**

**SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.**

**SAM:** **No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.**

**DEAN:** **You have a responsibility to-**

**SAM:** **To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.**

**DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.**

**DEAN:** **Don't talk about her like that.**

**DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.**

**DEAN:** **Sam.**

**SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.**

**DEAN:** **Where'd she go?**

**SAM:** **I don't know.**

**Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.**

**DEAN** **: What the-**

**SAM:** **Who's driving your car?**

**DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.**

**SAM:** **Dean? Go! Go!**

**The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.**

Cas: You jumped off a bridge that killed someone from jumping off!!!

Dean: Yes.

**_EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE - NIGHT_ **

**Establishing shot of the bridge.**

**SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.**

Cas looks at Dean: Where are you?

Dean doesn't respond not wanting to risk the anger of the angel.

**SAM:** **Dean? Dean!**

**Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.**

**DEAN:** **What?**

**SAM:** **Hey! Are you all right?**

**DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.**

**DEAN:** **I'm super.**

**SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.**

Jody: Wait let me get this right. Someone died from jumping off this bridge. Then you both jumped off. Sam caught himself and was fine. Dean fell all the way down, which killed another person, and was perfectly fine.

Dean: Yup.

Jody: How?

Dean shrugs.

**_EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE - NIGHT, LATER_ **

**DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.**

**SAM:** **Your car all right?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a** **_bitch_ ** **!**

**SAM:** **Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?**

**SAM settles on the hood next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.**

**SAM:** **You smell like a toilet.**

**DEAN looks down.**

**_INT. MOTEL LOBBY - DAY_ **

**It is 2 Nov 2005.**

**A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.**

**DEAN:** **One room, please.**

**DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.**

**CLERK:** **You guys having a reunion or something?**

**SAM:** **What do you mean?**

**CLERK:** **I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.**

**DEAN looks back at SAM.**

**_INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY_ **

**The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around-every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.**

**SAM:** **Whoa.**

**DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.**

**DEAN:** **I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.**

John: Correct.

**SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.**

**SAM:** **Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.**

Dean: No that's just what all his hotel rooms looked like.

John looks offended at this but doesn't comment. 

**DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.**

**SAM:** **What have you got here?**

**DEAN:** **Centennial Highway victims.**

**SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.**

**DEAN:** **I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-**

**SAM crosses the room.**

**DEAN:** **-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?**

**While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the** **_Jericho Herald_ ** **article on CONSTANCE's suicide.**

**SAM turns on another lamp.**

**SAM:** **Dad figured it out.**

**DEAN turns to look.**

**DEAN:** **What do you mean?**

**SAM:** **He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.**

**DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.**

**DEAN:** **You sly dogs.**

Jody: Had you ever dealt with a women in white before?

Dean: No.

Jody: So you just knew what it was and how to kill it off the top of your head?

Dean: Yes.

**DEAN turns back to SAM.**

**DEAN:** **All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.**

**SAM:** **She might have another weakness.**

**DEAN:** **Well, Dad would want to make sure.**

**DEAN crosses to SAM.**

**DEAN:** **He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?**

**SAM:** **No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.**

**SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.**

**SAM:** **If he's still alive.**

**SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the** **_Herald_ ** **article, of a woman in a white dress.**

**DEAN:** **All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.**

**DEAN starts to walk away. SAM turns.**

**SAM:** **Hey, Dean?**

**DEAN stops and turns back.**

**SAM:** **What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.**

**DEAN holds up a hand.**

**DEAN:** **No chick-flick moments.**

**SAM laughs and nods.**

**SAM:** **All right. Jerk.**

**DEAN:** **Bitch.**

**SAM laughs again. DEAN disappears, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.**

**_INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY, LATER_ **

**SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.**

**JESS:** **Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night-**

**DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.**

**DEAN:** **Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?**

**SAM:** **No.**

**DEAN:** **Aframian's buying.**

**SAM shakes his head.**

**SAM:** **Mm-mm.**

**_EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY_ **

**DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.**

**_INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY_ ** **and** **_EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY_ ** **, alternating**

**SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.**

**JESS:** **So come home soon, okay? I love you.**

**The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.**

**DEAN:** **Dude, five-oh, take off.**

John: You got arrested.

**SAM stands up.**

**SAM:** **What about you?**

**DEAN:** **Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.**

**DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.**

**DEAN:** **Problem, officers?**

**JAFFE:** **Where's your partner?**

**DEAN:** **Partner? What, what partner?**

**JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.**

**SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.**

**JAFFE:** **So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?**

**DEAN:** **My boobs.**

They all are kinda fed up with dean at the moment.

**DEAN grins.**

**HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.**

**JAFFE:** **You have the right to remain silent-**

**_INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE - DAY_ **

**SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.**

**SHERIFF:** **So you want to give us your real name?**

**DEAN:** **I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.**

**SHERIFF:** **I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.**

**DEAN:** **We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?**

**SHERIFF:** **You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.**

**DEAN looks away.**

**SHERIFF:** **Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.**

**DEAN:** **That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.**

Sam: Quick math there Dean.

Dean shrugs.

**SHERIFF:** **I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.**

**The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.**

**SHERIFF:** **This his?**

**DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.**

**SHERIFF:** **I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.**

**DEAN leans forward for a closer look.**

**SHERIFF:** **But I found this, too.**

**He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.**

**SHERIFF:** **Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.**

**DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.**

**WELCH HOUSE**

**_INT. HOUSE - DAY_ **

**SAM, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.**

**SAM: H** **i. Are you Joseph Welch?**

**JOSEPH:** **Yeah.**

**_EXT. DRIVEWAY - DAY_ **

**SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.**

**JOSEPH:** **Yeah, he was older, but that's him.**

**JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.**

**JOSEPH:** **He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.**

**SAM:** **That's right. We're working on a story together.**

**JOSEPH:** **Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?**

**SAM:** **About your wife Constance?**

**JOSEPH:** **He asked me where she was buried.**

**SAM:** **And where is that again?**

**JOSEPH:** **What, I gotta go through this twice?**

**SAM:** **It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.**

**JOSEPH:** **In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.**

**SAM:** **And why did you move?**

**JOSEPH:** **I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.**

**SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.**

**SAM:** **Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?**

**JOSEPH:** **No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.**

**SAM:** **So you had a happy marriage?**

**JOSEPH hesitates.**

**JOSEPH:** **Definitely.**

**SAM:** **Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.**

**SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.**

**SAM:** **Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?**

**JOSEPH turns around.**

**JOSEPH:** **A what?**

**SAM:** **A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?**

**JOSEPH just looks.**

**SAM:** **It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.**

**SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.**

**SAM:** **Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.**

**SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.**

**SAM:** **You understand. But all share the same story.**

**JOSEPH:** **Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.**

**JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.**

**SAM:** **See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.**

**JOSEPH stops.**

**SAM:** **And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.**

**JOSEPH turns around.**

**SAM:** **Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.**

**JOSEPH:** **You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!**

**SAM:** **You tell me.**

**JOSEPH:** **I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!**

**JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.**

Mary: Sam...

Sam looks at the screen.

**_INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE - NIGHT_ **

**DEAN:** **I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.**

**SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.**

Sam: Dean that's the wrong amount of numbers.

Dean: Wouldn't know I never used mine.

**SHERIFF:** **We gonna do this all night long?**

**A DEPUTY leans into the room.**

**DEPUTY:** **We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.**

**SHERIFF:** **You have to go to the bathroom?**

**DEAN:** **No.**

**SHERIFF:** **Good.**

**The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.**

John: Dean we both know you could've got out of there sooner.

Dean shrugs.

Charlie: When the Sheriff's been in the room with him the whole time. 

Dean: I could've gotten out at least 20 times by that point but Sam was into something so I was buying him time.

Charlie: Oh. 

**_EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE - NIGHT_ **

**DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.**

**_EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT_ ** **and** **_EXT. STREET - NIGHT_ ** **, alternating**

**SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.**

**DEAN:** **Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.**

**SAM:** **You're welcome.**

**SAM grins.**

**DEAN:** **Listen, we gotta talk.**

**SAM:** **Tell me about it. So the husband** **_was_ ** **unfaithful. We** **_are_ ** **dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.**

**DEAN:** **Sammy, would you shut up for a second?**

**SAM:** **I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.**

**DEAN:** **Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.**

**SAM:** **What? How do you know?**

**DEAN:** **I've got his journal.**

**SAM: H** **e doesn't go anywhere without that thing.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, well, he did this time.**

**SAM:** **What's it say?**

**DEAN:** **Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.**

**SAM:** **Coordinates. Where to?**

**DEAN:** **I'm not sure yet.**

**SAM:** **I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?**

**SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt.**

**DEAN:** **Sam? Sam!**

**Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.**

**CONSTANCE:** **Take me home.**

**_EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT_ **

**CONSTANCE:** **Take me home!**

**SAM: N** **o.**

**CONSTANCE glares and the doors lock themselves. SAM struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. SAM tries to steer, but CONSTANCE is doing that too. SAM continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, CONSTANCE flickers.**

**BRECKENRIDGE ROAD**

**_EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT_ **

**The car pulls up in front of CONSTANCE's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.**

**SAM:** **Don't do this.**

**CONSTANCE flickers. Her voice is sad.**

**CONSTANCE:** **I can never go home.**

**SAM:** **You're scared to go home.**

**SAM looks back and CONSTANCE isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. SAM struggles.**

**CONSTANCE:** **Hold me. I'm so cold.**

**SAM:** **You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!**

**CONSTANCE:** **You will be. Just hold me.**

Jody: That works?

**CONSTANCE kisses SAM as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. SAM looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to CONSTANCE's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling CONSTANCE. DEAN approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and DEAN keeps firing until she disappears again. SAM manages to sit up and start the car.**

**SAM:** **I'm taking you home.**

**SAM drives forward. DEAN stares after the car. SAM smashes through the side of the house. DEAN hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.**

**DEAN: S** **am! Sam! You okay?**

**SAM:** **I think...**

**DEAN:** **Can you move?**

**SAM:** **Yeah. Help me?**

**DEAN leans through the window to give SAM a hand.**

**CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers.**

**DEAN helps SAM out of the car.**

**DEAN:** **There you go.**

**DEAN closes the car door. They look around and see CONSTANCE; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards SAM and DEAN, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; CONSTANCE looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the BOY and GIRL from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.**

**CHILDREN:** **You've come home to us, Mommy.**

**CONSTANCE looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, CONSTANCE and the two CHILDREN melt into a puddle in the floor. SAM and DEAN shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where CONSTANCE and her CHILDREN vanished.**

Claire: Cool.

**DEAN:** **So this is where she drowned her kids.**

**SAM nods.**

**SAM:** **That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.**

**DEAN: Y** **ou found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.**

**He slaps SAM on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. SAM laughs through the pain.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?**

**DEAN:** **Hey. Saved your ass.**

**"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.**

**DEAN leans over to look at the car.**

**DEAN:** **I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?**

**DEAN twists around to look at SAM.**

**DEAN: I** **'ll kill you.**

Dean: You really did mess up my car. It was annoying how bad the engine was.

Sam: Sorry.

**SAM laughs.**

**HIGHWAY**

**_EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT_ **

**The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.**

**SAM has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.**

**SAM:** **Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.**

**DEAN nods.**

**DEAN:** **Sounds charming. How far?**

**SAM:** **About six hundred miles.**

**DEAN: Hey** **, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.**

**SAM looks at him, hesitating.**

**SAM:** **Dean, I, um...**

**DEAN glances at the road and back.**

**DEAN:** **You're not going.**

**SAM:** **The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.**

**Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah. Yeah, whatever.**

**DEAN glances at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **I'll take you home.**

**SAM turns the flashlight off. They drive on.**

**_EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT_ **

**They pull up in front of the apartment, DEAN still frowning. SAM gets out and leans over to look through the window.**

**SAM:** **Call me if you find him?**

**DEAN nods.**

**SAM:** **And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, all right.**

**SAM pats the car door twice and turns away. DEAN leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.**

**DEAN:** **Sam?**

**SAM turns back.**

**DEAN:** **You know, we made a hell of a team back there.**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.**

**_INT. SAM'S APARTMENT - NIGHT_ **

**SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.**

**SAM:** **Jess?**

**SAM closes the door.**

**SAM:** **You home?**

**SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a** **_National Geographic_ ** **. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. SAM sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.**

**Blood drips onto SAM's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.**

**SAM:** **No!**

**JESS bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.**

**DEAN kicks the front door open.**

**DEAN:** **Sam!**

Bobby: How did you know to go back?

Dean: I had a guy feeling and I have learned to trust those.

Bobby thinks that it's odd but doesn't question it.

**SAM raises one arm to shield his face.**

**SAM:** **Jess!**

**DEAN comes running into the bedroom.**

**DEAN:** **Sam! Sam!**

**DEAN looks up and sees JESS.**

**SAM:** **No! No!**

**DEAN grabs SAM off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, SAM struggling all the way.**

**SAM:** **Jess! Jess! No!**

**Flames engulf the apartment.**

**SAM'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. SAM looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.**

**SAM:** **We got work to do.**

**SAM shuts the trunk.**

Kat: That's the end of this episode. Here's food and you can converse a little.

Dean grabs a sandwich and sits back down.

Jody, in a little group where Dean can't hear, Dean is a lot smarter than he lets on and has lost so much.

Claire: I know I wonder why he hides it.

Cas: Probably fear. He's been through a lot even then and didn't trust very easily.

Claire: I guess that makes sense but why does he hide it from us now.

Cas: Habit probably.

Kat: Alright next we will be watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Wendigo

_ Transcripts from http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.02_Wendigo_(transcript) I don't own Supernatural; it belongs to CW. _

Kat: Okay next episode.

**Blackwater Ridge**

**Lost Creek, Colorado**

**_EXT. FOREST – NIGHT_ **

**Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.**

**BRAD:** **Dude, you're cheating.**

**GARY:** **No, you just suck.**

**Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone.**

**TOM:** **Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.**

**Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind TOM, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on TOM's phone, displaying the video as TOM records it, caught it.**

**TOM:** **We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.**

**TOM stops recording and sends the message.**

**BRAD closes his game system and tosses it aside. GARY stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at BRAD, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.**

**GARY:** **Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.**

**BRAD:** **Nature calls.**

**BRAD goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. BRAD looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. BRAD shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.**

**Inside TOM's tent, TOM, who is reading Joseph Campbell's** **_The Hero With A Thousand Faces_ ** **, hears BRAD scream. Inside GARY's tent, GARY hears the same and rolls over.**

**GARY:** **Brad?**

**TOM sits up.**

**TOM:** **Gary, what's goin' on?**

**GARY opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls GARY out of the tent. He screams.**

**TOM turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of TOM's tent. TOM looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open TOM's tent. TOM screams.**

Dean: You know it's interesting to see what happens before we get there.

Sam: Yah I know.

**Palo Alto, California**

**_EXT. CEMETERY – DAY_ **

**Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.**

**SAM sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning JESS set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.**

**SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.**

**SAM:** **I, uh...**

**SAM laughs.**

**SAM:** **You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh...**

**SAM looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.**

**SAM:** **Jess...oh God...**

**SAM kneels to set down the flowers.**

**SAM:** **I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.**

**SAM leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs SAM by the wrist.**

Dean comfortingly squeezes Sam's shoulder as Sam moves closer to dean but stays quiet in his grief.

**_INT. IMPALA – DAY_ **

**SAM jerks awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to DEAN, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred.**

**SAM blinks and rubs his eyes. DEAN looks over, concerned.**

**DEAN:** **You okay?**

**SAM glances over and away.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I'm fine.**

**DEAN nods.**

Dean: Liar.

Sam: Oh like you don't do it to. 

Dean shrugs: Not the point. 

**DEAN:** **Another nightmare?**

**SAM clears his throat.**

**DEAN:** **You wanna drive for a while?**

John: You let Sam drive?

Dean: It was hitting him really hard, I wanted to help. 

**SAM laughs.**

**SAM:** **Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.**

**DEAN:** **Just thought you might want to. Never mind.**

**SAM:** **Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.**

**DEAN:** **Mm-hm.**

**SAM grabs a map.**

**SAM:** **All right, where are we?**

**DEAN:** **We are just outside of Grand Junction.**

**SAM folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.**

**SAM:** **You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.**

**DEAN: S** **am, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—**

**SAM:** **We gotta find Dad first.**

**DEAN:** **Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.**

**SAM:** **It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge.**

**DEAN:** **What about it?**

**SAM:** **There's nothing there. It's just woods.**

**SAM puts down the map.**

**SAM:** **Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?**

Sam glares at John: Not to find him that's for sure.

**They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".**

**_EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY_ **

**The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".**

**SAM (voiceover):** **So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.**

**_INT. RANGER STATION – DAY_ **

**SAM looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". DEAN looks at the decorations.**

**SAM:** **It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.**

**DEAN:** **Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.**

**SAM looks over. DEAN is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. SAM comes to stand next to DEAN.**

**SAM:** **And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.**

Dean: I hate fucking camping. 

**A forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, walks up behind them; when he speaks, DEAN and SAM whip around, startled.**

**RANGER:** **You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?**

**SAM:** **Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.**

**SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.**

**DEAN:** **Recycle, man.**

**RANGER:** **Bull.**

**SAM's eyes flick to DEAN, who doesn't move.**

**RANGER:** **You're friends with that Haley girl, right?**

**DEAN considers.**

**DEAN:** **Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—**

**DEAN checks the RANGER's nametag.**

**DEAN:** **Wilkinson.**

Bobby: Adapt and go with the flow but recycle man really Dean. 

Dean shrugs in embarrassment. Sams trying to contain his laughter at this. 

**RANGER:** **Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?**

**DEAN shakes his head.**

**RANGER:** **You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.**

**DEAN:** **We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?**

**RANGER:** **That is putting it mildly.**

**DEAN:** **Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.**

**The RANGER eyes DEAN. DEAN raises his eyebrows.**

**_EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM leave the ranger station. DEAN is holding a piece of paper and laughing.**

Jody: You actually got the paper? 

Dean: Yup. 

**SAM:** **What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?**

**DEAN:** **What do you mean?**

Sam: Not this time. 

Dean: It's fine you were frustrated. 

**SAM:** **The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?**

John: Sam aren't you normally the reasonable one. 

Dean glares at John and John flinches. Dean squeezes Sam's shoulder.

John starts to wonder what all his boys have gone through after he died. 

**DEAN and SAM stop on opposite sides of the Impala.**

**DEAN:** **I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?**

**A pause.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**DEAN:** **Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?**

**SAM:** **Since now.**

**SAM turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.**

**DEAN:** **Really?**

**DEAN goes around the car.**

John: So you can ask and I can't?

Dean and Sam: Exactly. 

**_EXT. COLLINS HOUSE – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.**

**DEAN:** **You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.**

**HALEY hesitates.**

**HALEY:** **Lemme see some ID.**

**DEAN pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. HALEY looks at it, then at DEAN, who smiles. HALEY opens the door.**

**HALEY:** **Come on in.**

**DEAN:** **Thanks.**

**The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.**

**HALEY:** **That yours?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**SAM is looking back at the Impala.**

**HALEY:** **Nice car.**

Dean looks really happy at the comment and Sam smiles accomplishing Deans goal of making his brother smile when he's upset. 

**HALEY turns to lead DEAN and SAM into the kitchen, where BEN COLLINS is sitting at the table on a laptop. DEAN turns his head to mouth something to SAM, who rolls his eyes.**

**_INT. KITCHEN – DAY_ **

**SAM:** **So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?**

**HALEY comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.**

**HALEY:** **He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.**

**SAM:** **Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.**

**HALEY:** **He's got a satellite phone, too.**

**DEAN:** **Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?**

**BEN:** **He wouldn't do that.**

**DEAN eyes BEN. BEN looks away. HALEY puts more food on the table.**

**HALEY:** **Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.**

Dean ignores the looks people send him and focuses in comforting Sam. 

**SAM:** **Can I see the pictures he sent you?**

**HALEY:** **Yeah.**

**On a laptop, HALEY pulls up pictures.**

**HALEY:** **That's Tommy.**

**HALEY clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.**

**TOM:** **Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.**

**SAM spots the shadow flicking past.**

**DEAN:** **Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.**

**HALEY:** **Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.**

**DEAN:** **I think I know how you feel.**

**SAM:** **Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?**

**HALEY:** **Sure.**

**_INT. BAR – NIGHT_ **

**Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. SAM and DEAN sit down at a table.**

**SAM:** **So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.**

**SAM opens John's journal.**

**DEAN:** **Any before that?**

**SAM pulls out newspaper articles to show DEAN.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.**

**DEAN reads the headline in** **_The Lost Creek Gazette_ ** **.**

**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!**

**_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_ **

**_HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'_ **

**_Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]_ **

**SAM pulls out his laptop.**

**SAM:** **And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.**

**SAM opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video.**

**SAM:** **Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.**

**SAM pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.**

**DEAN:** **Do it again.**

**SAM repeats the frames.**

**SAM:** **That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.**

**DEAN hits SAM. SAM looks up.**

**DEAN:** **Told you something weird was going on.**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**SAM closes the laptop.**

**SAM:** **I got one more thing.**

**SAM hands over another newspaper article.**

**SAM:** **In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.**

**DEAN looks at** **_The Lost Creek Gazette_ ** **.**

**DEAN:** **Is there a name?**

**_INT. HOUSE – NIGHT_ **

**An OLD MAN, MR. SHAW, talks to SAM and DEAN while leading them inside his house. SHAW has a cigarette in his mouth.**

**SHAW:** **Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—**

**SAM interrupts.**

**SAM:** **Grizzly? That's what attacked them?**

**SHAW takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.**

**DEAN:** **The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?**

**A pause.**

**DEAN:** **What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?**

**A pause.**

**DEAN:** **We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.**

**SHAW:** **I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.**

**SHAW sits down.**

**SHAW:** **You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.**

**SAM sits down across from SHAW.**

**SAM:** **Mr. Shaw, what did you see?**

**SHAW pauses.**

**SHAW:** **Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.**

**SAM:** **It came at night?**

**SHAW nods.**

**SAM:** **Got inside your tent?**

**SHAW:** **It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.**

**SAM:** **It killed them?**

**SHAW:** **Dragged them off into the night.**

**SHAW shakes his head.**

**SHAW:** **Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.**

**A pause. SHAW's hands go to his collar.**

**SHAW:** **Did leave me this, though.**

**SHAW opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. SAM and DEAN look at them.**

Bobby looks confused: That's a Wendigo mark. But they aren't normally that far west. 

**SHAW:** **There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.**

**_INT. MOTEL? – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN and SAM walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.**

**DEAN:** **Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.**

**SAM:** **So it's probably something else, something corporeal.**

**DEAN:** **Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.**

Dean: Hey why'd you stop using big words. 

Sam: 'Cause I hang around you to often. 

Dean: Hey!

**SAM:** **Shut up. So what do you think?**

**DEAN:** **The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.**

**_EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. SAM leans in.**

**SAM:** **We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.**

**DEAN:** **Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN looks at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.**

**DEAN picks up the duffel.**

**SAM:** **Finding Dad's not enough?**

**SAM slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk.**

**SAM:** **Now we gotta babysit too?**

**DEAN stares at SAM.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**DEAN:** **Nothing.**

**He throws the duffel bag at SAM and walks off. SAM stares after him.**

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**A MAN, ROY, talks to HALEY (who is wearing shorts) and BEN while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.**

**ROY:** **I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.**

**HALEY:** **Roy—**

**ROY:** **Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.**

**The Impala pulls up. ROY, HALEY, and BEN stare. HALEY shakes her head. SAM and DEAN get out of the car. SAM opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.**

**DEAN:** **You guys got room for two more?**

**HALEY:** **Wait, you want to come with us?**

**ROY:** **Who are these guys?**

**HALEY:** **Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.**

**SAM heads past everyone.**

**ROY:** **You're rangers?**

**DEAN:** **That's right.**

**HALEY:** **And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?**

**DEAN looks down at himself.**

**DEAN:** **Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.**

Sam laughs and Dean slaps him. Everyone else looks confused and Dean glares at them all. 

**DEAN heads past HALEY.**

**ROY:** **What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.**

**SAM turns back.**

**DEAN:** **Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.**

**DEAN heads past SAM.**

**_INT. MINE – DAY_ **

**A mine shaft lets in light. TOM and GARY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. GARY spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. TOMMY does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as GARY yells.**

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**The group hikes through the forest, ROY in the lead, then DEAN, HALEY, BEN, and SAM bringing up the rear.**

**DEAN:** **Roy, you said you did a little hunting.**

**ROY:** **Yeah, more than a little.**

**DEAN:** **Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?**

**ROY:** **Mostly buck, sometimes bear.**

**DEAN passes ROY.**

**DEAN:** **Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?**

**ROY grabs DEAN. SAM looks on.**

**DEAN:** **Whatcha doing, Roy?**

**ROY grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap DEAN had almost stepped in. HALEY looks annoyed.**

**ROY:** **You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.**

**ROY drops the stick and retakes the lead.**

**DEAN:** **It's a bear trap.**

**They hike on. HALEY catches up to DEAN.**

**HALEY:** **You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a** **_duffel_ ** **bag. You're not rangers.**

**HALEY grabs DEAN's arm.**

**HALEY:** **So who the hell are you?**

Claire: Busted. 

Dean: Shut up I work it out. 

**BEN goes past HALEY and DEAN. SAM looks at DEAN, who indicates with his expression that SAM's to go on by; SAM obeys. DEAN watches him go for a moment.**

**DEAN:** **Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.**

**HALEY:** **Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?**

**DEAN:** **I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?**

**A pause.**

**HALEY:** **Yeah, okay.**

**DEAN:** **And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?**

**DEAN pulls out a big bag of peanut M &Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. HALEY waits a moment, then follows.**

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**ROY leads the way, followed by SAM, BEN, HALEY, and DEAN.**

**ROY:** **This is it. Blackwater Ridge.**

**SAM heads past ROY.**

**SAM:** **What coordinates are we at?**

**ROY pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.**

**ROY:** **Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.**

**DEAN comes up to SAM. They listen.**

**DEAN:** **You hear that?**

**SAM:** **Yeah. Not even crickets.**

**ROY:** **I'm gonna go take a look around.**

**SAM:** **You shouldn't go off by yourself.**

**ROY:** **That's sweet. Don't worry about me.**

**ROY waves his gun and pushes between DEAN and SAM to retake the lead. DEAN turns back to the others as BEN and HALEY catch up.**

**DEAN:** **All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.**

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**SAM, DEAN, BEN, and HALEY are looking around near a large rock.**

**ROY:** **Haley! Over here!**

**HALEY runs towards ROY's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt.**

**HALEY:** **Oh my God.**

**The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.**

**ROY:** **Looks like a grizzly.**

**DEAN and HALEY look around.**

**HALEY:** **Tommy?**

**HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.**

**HALEY:** **Tommy!**

**SAM moves to catch up with HALEY.**

**SAM:** **Shh.**

**HALEY:** **Tommy!**

**SAM:** **Shh-hh-hh!**

**HALEY:** **Why?**

**SAM:** **Something might still be out there.**

**DEAN:** **Sam!**

Alex: Haley is probably thinking so he can yell but I can't. 

**SAM goes over to DEAN, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him.**

**DEAN:** **The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.**

**DEAN and SAM stand up.**

**DEAN:** **I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.**

Bobby: Your right but it shouldn't be there.

**DEAN goes back to the campsite and SAM follows. HALEY picks up TOM's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. DEAN crouches next to her.**

**DEAN:** **Hey, he could still be alive.**

**HALEY gives DEAN a Look.**

**SOMEONE:** **Help! Help!**

**ROY leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter.**

**SOMEONE:** **Help! Somebody!**

**They find no one.**

**HALEY:** **It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?**

**They listen.**

**SAM:** **Everybody back to camp.**

**Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.**

**HALEY:** **Our packs!**

**ROY:** **So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.**

**HALEY:** **What the hell is going on?**

**SAM:** **It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.**

**ROY:** **You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.**

**SAM goes to DEAN.**

**SAM:** **I need to speak with you. In private.**

**SAM and DEAN head a little ways away from the group.**

**SAM:** **Good. Let me see Dad's journal.**

**DEAN hands it over. SAM opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.**

**SAM:** **All right, check that out.**

**SAM points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.**

**DEAN:** **Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.**

Jody: Again you just automatically know this information with just a name. 

**SAM:** **Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.**

**DEAN:** **Great.**

**DEAN takes out his pistol.**

**DEAN:** **Well then this is useless.**

Claire: Why?

Dean: Wendigo's can only be killed by fire. Which is fitting because they are made during a harsh winter when a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help and becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.

Claire nods. 

**SAM gives DEAN back John's journal and heads past DEAN, stopping for a moment.**

**SAM:** **We gotta get these people to safety.**

**Back at the campsite, SAM addresses the group.**

**SAM:** **All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.**

**HALEY:** **What?**

**ROY:** **Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.**

**SAM:** **It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.**

Bobby: True but that's not going to work. 

**ROY:** **One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.**

**DEAN:** **Relax.**

**SAM:** **We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.**

**ROY steps right into SAM's space.**

**ROY:** **You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.**

Alex: Bad call.

**SAM:** **Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.**

**ROY laughs.**

**ROY:** **You know you're crazy, right?**

**SAM:** **Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—**

**DEAN pushes SAM.**

Dean: I really needed you to shut up.

**HALEY:** **Roy!**

**DEAN:** **Chill out.**

**HALEY:** **Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.**

**A long pause.**

**DEAN:** **It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.**

**HALEY:** **How?**

Bobby: At least she's willing to listen even if she doesn't believe. 

Dean nods. 

**_EXT. FOREST – NIGHT_ **

**The group has built a campfire, and DEAN draws something in the dirt around the campsite while HALEY pokes at the fire.**

**HALEY:** **One more time, that's—**

**DEAN:** **Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.**

Bobby, Mary, and Jody nod in approval. 

**ROY laughs, gun over his shoulder.**

**DEAN:** **Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.**

**DEAN heads over to sit next to SAM, who is at the edge of the campsite.**

**DEAN:** **You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?**

**SAM:** **Dean—**

**DEAN:** **No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?**

Bobby smiles at Deans round about way of helping. 

**A pause.**

**SAM:** **Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.**

John: I haven't. 

**SAM:** **Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?**

**DEAN:** **This is why.**

**DEAN comes around to SAM's front and holds up John's journal.**

**DEAN:** **This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.**

Jody realizes Dean will get through to Sam. 

**SAM shakes his head.**

**SAM:** **That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?**

**DEAN:** **I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.**

Bobby glares at John for brainwashing his son. 

**SAM:** **Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.**

**DEAN:** **Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.**

Sam: Did Dean just talk about having patience the world is going to end. 

**SAM looks down, then up.**

**SAM:** **How do you do it? How does Dad do it?**

**DEAN looks over at HALEY and BEN.**

**DEAN:** **Well for one, them.**

**SAM looks over at HALEY and BEN.**

**DEAN:** **I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.**

Everyone but John smiles. 

**A pause.**

**DEAN:** **I'll tell you what else helps.**

**SAM looks back at DEAN.**

**DEAN:** **Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.**

Sam: There is the Dean I know. 

**SAM smiles. A twig snaps.**

**SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO:** **Help me! Please!**

**DEAN stands and readies his gun.**

**WENDIGO:** **Help!**

**SAM shines a flashlight about.**

**DEAN:** **He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.**

**ROY:** **Inside the magic circle?**

Everyone: Yes!!!

**WENDIGO:** **Help! Help me!**

**Growling.**

**ROY points his gun at the sound.**

**ROY:** **Okay, that's no grizzly.**

Cas: Really it's like they haven't been saying that all along. 

**HALEY talks to BEN.**

**HALEY:** **It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.**

**Something rushes past. HALEY shrieks.**

**SAM:** **It's here.**

**ROY shoots at the rustling, then again.**

**ROY:** **I hit it!**

**ROY goes to see what he hit.**

Bobby: Idjit. 

**DEAN:** **Roy, no! Roy!**

**DEAN turns to HALEY and BEN.**

**DEAN:** **Don't move.**

**HALEY's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. DEAN and SAM run after ROY.**

**ROY:** **It's over here! It's in the tree!**

**The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.**

**DEAN:** **Roy!**

**SAM shines the flashlight around, then directly into the camera.**

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**SAM is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents.**

**HALEY:** **I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.**

**DEAN:** **I wish I could tell you different.**

**HALEY:** **How do we know it's not out there watching us?**

**DEAN:** **We don't. But we're safe for now.**

**HALEY:** **How do you know about this stuff?**

**A pause while DEAN considers.**

**DEAN:** **Kind of runs in the family.**

Dean: More than we knew at the time. 

This confuses John who still doesn't know Mary was/is a hunter. 

**SAM comes over.**

**SAM:** **Hey.**

**HALEY stands up.**

**SAM:** **So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.**

Everyone smiles knowing Sam will be okay. 

**DEAN:** **Well, hell, you know I'm in.**

**SAM shows the wendigo page of John's journal to HALEY and BEN.**

**SAM:** **'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.**

**DEAN:** **They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.**

**HALEY:** **How's a man turn into one of those things?**

**DEAN picks a couple things up off the ground.**

**DEAN:** **Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.**

**BEN:** **Like the Donner Party.**

Bobby nods in understanding now. 

**SAM:** **Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.**

**DEAN:** **If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.**

**HALEY:** **So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?**

**DEAN:** **You're not gonna like it.**

**DEAN glances at SAM, then back to HALEY.**

**HALEY:** **Tell me.**

**DEAN:** **More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.**

**HALEY:** **And then how do we stop it?**

**DEAN:** **Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—**

**DEAN holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.**

**DEAN:** **We gotta torch the sucker.**

Jody mumbles something about being smart enough to make a makeshift weapon. 

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**DEAN leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. HALEY follows, then BEN, then SAM. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.**

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY, LATER_ **

**SAM is leading the group now.**

**SAM:** **Dean.**

**DEAN catches up.**

**DEAN:** **What is it?**

**SAM and DEAN look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.**

**SAM:** **You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.**

**Growling. SAM and DEAN whip around. Trees rustle.**

**HALEY is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; ROY's corpse lands where she'd stood.**

**DEAN examines ROY as SAM goes over to HALEY.**

**SAM:** **You okay? You got it?**

**DEAN:** **His neck's broke.**

**SAM helps HALEY up. More growling.**

**DEAN:** **Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!**

**Everybody takes off.**

**BEN falls and SAM hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.**

**SAM:** **Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.**

**DEAN and HALEY stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. HALEY screams.**

**BEN:** **Haley?**

**SAM stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.**

**SAM:** **Dean!**

Bobby: Damn it Dean why'd you have to go and get captured. 

Dean shrugs: I didn't do it on purpose. 

**_EXT. FOREST – DAY_ **

**BEN:** **If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?**

**SAM:** **Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.**

**BEN finds a trail of peanut M &Ms and picks one up.**

**BEN:** **They went this way.**

**SAM catches up to BEN, who hands over the M &M. SAM laughs.**

**SAM:** **It's better than breadcrumbs.**

Dean smiles.

Sam: Your an idiot.

Dean: No. I'm a useful idiot.

**SAM tosses the M &M away.**

**SAM and BEN follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. SAM looks at BEN, shrugs, and goes inside. BEN follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.**

**_INT. MINE – DAY_ **

**SAM shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; SAM shuts off the light and pulls BEN against the wall. The WENDIGO comes towards them. SAM covers BEN's mouth before he can scream. The WENDIGO takes a different tunnel at the crossing. SAM and BEN keep going. The floorboards creak and BEN and SAM fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. BEN spots them and leaps backward.**

**SAM:** **Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.**

**SAM and BEN look up; DEAN and HALEY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. SAM runs to DEAN, BEN to HALEY.**

**SAM:** **Dean!**

Dean: Sam!

**BEN:** **Haley, wake up!**

**SAM grabs DEAN and shakes him.**

**SAM:** **Dean!**

**DEAN opens his eyes.**

**SAM:** **Hey, you okay?**

**DEAN winces.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**BEN:** **Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!**

**SAM cuts DEAN down and BEN takes care of HALEY. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. DEAN makes pained noises.**

Mary: Your not looking to good there Dean.

Dean: Give me a minute and I will be up and walking.

Sam: Yeah. Dean's stupid and tends to do that.

**SAM:** **You sure you're all right?**

**DEAN grimaces.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah. Yep. Where is he?**

**SAM:** **He's gone for now.**

**HALEY divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots TOM still hanging and starts crying.**

**HALEY:** **Tommy...**

**HALEY touches TOM's cheek. TOM's head jerks up. HALEY jumps back and shrieks. She turns to SAM.**

**HALEY:** **Cut him down!**

**SAM cuts TOM down.**

**HALEY:** **We're gonna get you home.**

**The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. DEAN picks up flare guns.**

Dean waves at himself to prove his point.

**DEAN:** **Check it out.**

**SAM:** **Flare guns. Those'll work.**

**SAM grins. DEAN laughs and twirls the guns.**

Sam smiles: Idiot.

**They head down a tunnel, DEAN and SAM in the lead with the flare guns and HALEY and BEN supporting TOM, who is limping.**

**Growling.**

**DEAN:** **Looks like someone's home for supper.**

**HALEY:** **We'll never outrun it.**

**DEAN looks back at the others.**

**DEAN:** **You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I think so.**

**DEAN:** **All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.**

**HALEY:** **What are you gonna do?**

**DEAN winks and starts walking and yelling.**

**DEAN:** **Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste** **_good_ ** **.**

Mary and Bobby sigh.

**The rest of DEAN's words are indistinct.**

**SAM waits until DEAN is a safe distance away.**

**SAM:** **All right, come on! Hurry!**

**The Collinses follow SAM down the tunnel.**

**_INT. MINE – DAY_ **

**DEAN:** **Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!**

**_INT. MINE – DAY_ **

**SAM, HALEY, BEN, and TOM hurry down a tunnel.**

**Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.**

**SAM:** **Get him outta here.**

**HALEY:** **Sam, no.**

**SAM:** **Go!** **_Go!_ ** **Go!**

Bobby murmurs something about the stupid Winchester complex under his breath.

**BEN:** **Come on, Haley!**

**HALEY and BEN help TOM along the mine tunnel.**

**SAM holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.**

**SAM:** **Come on. Come on.**

**Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.**

**HALEY:** **Sam!**

**SAM catches up.**

**SAM:** **Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.**

**They run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind.**

**SAM:** **Get behind me.**

**SAM is large enough to hide all three Collinses.**

Dean points at the screen: giant. Sam your a giant.

**The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.**

**DEAN comes up behind the WENDIGO.**

**DEAN:** **Hey!**

**The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.**

Sam: That looked cool.

Dean nodded.

**DEAN:** **Not bad, huh?**

**SAM grins.**

**_EXT. RANGER STATION – NIGHT_ **

**An ambulance loads up TOM. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview BEN; SAM stands behind BEN.**

**OFFICER:** **And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?**

**BEN:** **That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.**

**SAM nods.**

**OFFICER:** **All right, we'll go after it first thing.**

**HALEY talks to DEAN; both have already been patched up.**

**HALEY:** **So I don't know how to thank you.**

**DEAN smirks lasciviously. HALEY smiles despite herself.**

**HALEY:** **Must you cheapen the moment?**

Sam: He doesn't know how not to.

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**A PARAMEDIC comes up to HALEY.**

**PARAMEDIC:** **You riding with your brother?**

**HALEY:** **Yeah.**

**The PARAMEDIC heads back to the ambulance. HALEY turns to BEN.**

**HALEY:** **Let's go.**

**SAM and BEN nod at each other. HALEY kisses DEAN on the cheek.**

**HALEY:** **I hope you find your father.**

**HALEY and BEN head for the ambulance.**

**HALEY:** **Thanks, Sam.**

**HALEY and BEN climb in the ambulance with TOM, who is shirtless and bandaged.**

**SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.**

**PARAMEDIC 2:** **Close her up.**

**A third PARAMEDIC closes the ambulance doors.**

**DEAN:** **Man, I hate camping.**

Dean: Still do.

**SAM:** **Me too.**

**Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.**

**DEAN:** **Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving.**

**DEAN tosses SAM the keys.**

Bobby laughs: That looked so painful.

Dean: It was.

Sam: He micromanaged everything. He wouldn't let himself sleep either and jumped every time it looked like I would hit something.

Dean: Well yeah, can't let you hurt Baby.

Everyone keeps laughing.

**"Fly By Night" by Rush begins to play.**

**SAM and DEAN get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync** .

**The car starts and drives off.**

**_EXT. ROAD – DAY_ **

**The Impala drives along.**

Mary: I feel like these would kill me to watch if I didn't know you were sitting right here next to me. 

Nobody wants to pop her bubble so they don't respond and the next episode begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Dead in The Water

_ Transcript from  _ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.03_Dead_in_the_Water_(transcript)#ACT_ONE _ _ I don't own Supernatural it belongs to CW. _

Kat: Alright new episode. I really enjoy this one.

Dean try's to remember which case they did after the Wedigo but can't while Sam already knows and is smiling about it.

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

**_EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY_ **

**_INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY_ **

**WILL CARLTON sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, BILL CARLTON at the table reading the newspaper. SOPHIE CARLTON comes through the room.**

Dean: Oh this case.

**SOPHIE kisses her father on the cheek.**

**SOPHIE: M** **orning, Daddy.**

**BILL:** **Morning, sweetheart.**

**SOPHIE goes to get something out of the refrigerator.**

**WILL:** **All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.**

**SOPHIE:** **Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.**

**WILL drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.**

**WILL:** **Ha ha ha.**

**SOPHIE:** **Ha ha.**

**SOPHIE opens the door to leave.**

**BILL:** **Be careful.**

**SOPHIE:** **I will.**

**SOPHIE closes the door.**

**_EXT. LAKE – DAY_ **

**SOPHIE stands on the dock, looking at the lake. WILL watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. SOMEONE approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing.**

**_EXT. MOTEL – DAY_ **

**A truck goes past a neon sign that says HOTEL, behind a building that says THE** **_Lynnwood_ ** **INN. The Impala is parked in front.**

**_INT. RESTAURANT – DAY_ **

**There is a mostly empty plate in front of DEAN, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper.**

**DEAN circles an obituary that reads:**

**CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]**

**An attractive WAITRESS, whose nametag says WENDY, approaches.**

**WENDY:** **Can I get you anything else?**

**DEAN looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on.**

**SAM comes over and sits down.**

**SAM:** **Just the check, please.**

**WENDY:** **Okay.**

**WENDY walks away. DEAN drops his head, then looks at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.**

**DEAN points to WENDY walking away; she's wearing short shorts.**

**DEAN:** **That's fun.**

Sam shakes his head in annoyance at Sam.

**SAM looks at him. DEAN hands SAM the newspaper.**

**DEAN:** **Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.**

**SAM:** **A funeral?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.**

**SAM:** **Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.**

Claire: Wow salty Sam.

**DEAN:** **Something you want to say to me?**

**SAM:** **The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.**

**DEAN:** **Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?**

Dean: Still can't make stuff appear out of thin air by the way Sam.

**SAM:** **I don't know. Something. Anything.**

**DEAN:** **You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?**

Alex: You sounded so much like a patent right there.

Dean: Well I did raise him.

**SAM:** **Yeah, I know you do, it's just—**

**DEAN:** **I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?**

**SAM rolls his eyes. WENDY walks by, distracting DEAN.**

**SAM:** **All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!**

**DEAN returns his attention to SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Huh?**

**SAM:** **How far?**

Jody: And then Sam reels Dean back in.

**LAKE MANITOC**

**"Round and Round" by Ratt begins to play.**

**_EXT. ROAD – DAY_ **

**The Impala passes a clothesline with white sheets.**

**_EXT. BRIDGE – DAY_ **

**The Impala crosses a bridge and passes someone fishing off same.**

**_EXT. ROAD – DAY_ **

**The Impala drives past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."**

**_EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY_ **

**The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house.**

**The Impala's engine stops.**

**DEAN knocks on the door. WILL CARLTON opens it.**

**DEAN:** **Will Carlton?**

**WILL:** **Yeah, that's right.**

**DEAN:** **I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service.**

**DEAN holds up an ID.**

**_EXT. LAKE – DAY_ **

**BILL CARLTON is sitting on a bench on the dock. WILL brings SAM and DEAN around to see him.**

**WILL:** **She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down.**

**DEAN:** **And you're sure she didn't just drown?**

**WILL:** **Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.**

**SAM:** **So no splashing? No signs of distress?**

**WILL:** **No, that's what I'm telling you.**

**SAM:** **Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?**

**WILL:** **No. Again, she was really far out there.**

**DEAN:** **You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?**

**WILL:** **No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?**

**DEAN:** **We'll let you know as soon as we do.**

**DEAN heads back to the car.**

John: There's still another witness available to talk to.

Dean: I knew he wouldn't want to talk.

Cas walks over and sits beside Dean so Dean is in between Cas and Sam.

**SAM:** **What about your father?**

**DEAN stops and turns back.**

**SAM:** **Can we talk to him?**

**WILL turns to look at BILL, then turns back.**

**WILL:** **Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.**

**SAM:** **We understand.**

Dean waves at the screen for emphasis.

**SAM and DEAN go to the car.**

**_INT. POLICE STATION – DAY_ **

**SHERIFF JAKE DEVINS talks to SAM and DEAN.**

**JAKE:** **Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?**

**SAM:** **You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.**

**JAKE:** **Like what?**

**They walk into JAKE's office. JAKE motions to chairs in front of his desk.**

**JAKE:** **Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.**

**SAM and DEAN sit.**

**JAKE:** **There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**He laughs.**

**DEAN:** **Right.**

**SAM glances at DEAN.**

**JAKE:** **Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—**

**JAKE sits down.**

**JAKE:** **We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.**

**DEAN:** **That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.**

All the hunters are trying to figure out what it could be.

**JAKE:** **I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.**

**DEAN:** **I know.**

**JAKE:** **Anyway...**

**JAKE sighs.**

**JAKE:** **All this...it won't be a problem much longer.**

**DEAN:** **What do you mean?**

**JAKE:** **Well, the dam, of course.**

**DEAN:** **Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.**

Sam: Good guess.

Dean: Well what else could be wrong with the dam.

**JAKE:** **It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.**

**DEAN:** **Exactly.**

**A YOUNG WOMAN, ANDREA BARR, taps on the door.**

**ANDREA:** **Sorry, am I interrupting?**

**SAM and DEAN stand up.**

**ANDREA:** **I can come back later.**

**JAKE:** **Gentlemen, this is my daughter.**

**DEAN:** **It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.**

**DEAN shakes ANDREA's hand.**

**ANDREA:** **Andrea Barr. Hi.**

**DEAN:** **Hi.**

**JAKE:** **They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.**

**ANDREA:** **Oh.**

**A BOY, LUCAS BARR, walks in around ANDREA.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, hey there. What's your name?**

Dean smiles at seeing Lucas again.

Cas notices and smiles.

**LUCAS walks away without speaking. ANDREA follows.**

**JAKE:** **His name is Lucas.**

**LUCAS and ANDREA are in the main room. ANDREA gives him some crayons out of a box.**

**SAM:** **Is he okay?**

**JAKE:** **My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.**

**JAKE stands and goes to the office door.**

**JAKE:** **Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.**

**DEAN, SAM, and JAKE leave the office.**

**DEAN:** **Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?**

**ANDREA:** **Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.**

**DEAN:** **Two—would you mind showing us?**

**ANDREA laughs.**

**ANDREA:** **You want me to walk you two blocks?**

John shakes his head in disappointment at his son and revives glares from everyone but Dean who didn't care.

**DEAN:** **Not if it's any trouble.**

**ANDREA:** **I'm headed that way anyway.**

**ANDREA turns to JAKE.**

**ANDREA:** **I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.**

**ANDREA turns to LUCAS.**

**ANDREA:** **We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?**

**ANDREA kisses LUCAS on the head.**

**DEAN waves as they leave. JAKE nods.**

**SAM:** **Thanks again.**

**_EXT. STREET – DAY_ **

**ANDREA leads DEAN and SAM along the street.**

**DEAN:** **So, cute kid.**

**ANDREA:** **Thanks.**

**They cross a street.**

**DEAN:** **Kids are the best, huh?**

**ANDREA glances at him and ignores him. They keep walking. They stop in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL.**

**ANDREA:** **There it is. Like I said, two blocks.**

**SAM:** **Thanks.**

**ANDREA addresses DEAN.**

**ANDREA:** **Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.**

**ANDREA leaves, calling back over her shoulder.**

**ANDREA:** **Enjoy your stay!**

**SAM:** **'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.**

**DEAN:** **I love kids.**

**SAM:** **Name three children that you even know.**

Dean: Lucas, Ben, and Micheal.

Sam: Yeah but that didn't count because you didn't know them then.

Dean sticks his tounge out at Sam.

**DEAN thinks and comes up empty. SAM waves a hand and walks into the motel. DEAN scratches his head.**

**DEAN:** **I'm thinking!**

**_INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY_ **

**SAM is working on his laptop. DEAN is going through his clothing.**

**SAM:** **So there's the three drowning victims this year.**

**DEAN:** **Any before that?**

**SAM:** **Uh, yeah.**

**SAM has a browser window open to** **_The Lake Manitoc Tribune_ ** **. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the** **_Tribune_ ** **: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc**

**SAM:** **Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.**

**DEAN tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.**

**DEAN:** **So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?**

**SAM:** **This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.**

**DEAN comes over to read over SAM's shoulder.**

**DEAN:** **Why?**

**SAM:** **Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.**

**SAM looks at the** **_Tribune_ ** **homepage.**

**SAM:** **Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.**

**SAM scrolls to the comments section of an article. DEAN points at it.**

**DEAN:** **Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?**

**SAM reads from the page.**

**SAM:** **Christopher Barr, the victim in May.**

**SAM clicks a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with LUCAS.**

**SAM:** **Oh** **. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.**

**SAM clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.**

**SAM:** **Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.**

**DEAN:** **No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.**

Everyone looks at Dean.

Dean ignores their looks by staring at Cas who stares back.

While Sam looks ready to shove their heads together and make them kiss.

John looks suspicious.

**_EXT. PARK – DAY_ **

**Kids are laughing and playing. ANDREA sits on a bench and watches LUCAS, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.**

**SAM (voiceover):** **Can we join you?**

**ANDREA looks up. SAM and DEAN are there.**

**ANDREA:** **I'm here with my son.**

**DEAN looks over at LUCAS.**

**DEAN:** **Oh. Mind if I say hi?**

**DEAN goes over to LUCAS.**

**ANDREA:** **Tell your friend this whole** **_Jerry Maguire_ ** **thing is not gonna work on me.**

**SAM sits next to ANDREA.**

**SAM:** **I don't think that's what this is about.**

Sam: It's not.

**DEAN approaches LUCAS.**

**DEAN:** **How's it going?**

**DEAN kneels down next to the bench where LUCAS is coloring; when LUCAS doesn't even look up, DEAN picks up one of the toy soldiers.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, I used to love these things.**

**DEAN imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down.**

**DEAN:** **So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.**

**LUCAS has a pile of drawings on the bench. DEAN takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.**

**DEAN:** **Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?**

**DEAN picks up a crayon.**

**DEAN:** **I'm not so bad myself.**

**DEAN sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing.**

**DEAN:** **You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.**

**A pause.**

**DEAN:** **Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.**

**DEAN holds out to LUCAS the picture he drew. It's stick figures.**

**DEAN:** **This is my family.**

**DEAN points at each person in turn.**

**DEAN:** **That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me.**

**A pause.**

**DEAN:** **All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas.**

**DEAN heads back to SAM and ANDREA. LUCAS picks up the picture.**

**DEAN approaches ANDREA and SAM.**

**ANDREA:** **Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, we heard. Sorry.**

**ANDREA nods.**

**SAM:** **What are the doctors saying?**

**ANDREA:** **That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.**

**SAM:** **That can't be easy. For either of you.**

**ANDREA:** **We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...**

**A pause.**

**DEAN:** **Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.**

**LUCAS leaves the bench, heading for the group.**

**ANDREA:** **You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—**

**LUCAS walks up, carrying a picture.**

**ANDREA:** **Hey sweetie.**

**LUCAS hands DEAN the picture.**

**DEAN:** **Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.**

**It's a picture of the Carlton house.**

**LUCAS heads back to the bench.**

**_INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY_ **

**BILL is sitting in a chair, doing nothing. WILL approaches.**

**WILL:** **Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?**

**BILL says nothing and turns his head away.**

Dean looks angry at this and Bobby glares at John.

**_INT. KITCHEN – DAY_ **

**WILL washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown. WILL notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink. WILL rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn't drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns. The water drains.**

**_INT. MOTEL – DAY_ **

**DEAN is inside the motel room sitting on a bed. SAM opens the door and comes in.**

**SAM:** **So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.**

**DEAN:** **What do you mean?**

**SAM sits next to DEAN.**

**SAM:** **I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.**

**DEAN:** **He drowned?**

**SAM:** **Yep. In the sink.**

**DEAN:** **What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, but what?**

**DEAN:** **I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source.**

**SAM:** **The lake.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**SAM:** **Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.**

**DEAN:** **And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.**

**DEAN stands up.**

**DEAN:** **This is gonna happen again soon.**

**DEAN sits down on a chair.**

Alex: Why did you stand up to sit back down.

Dean shrugs.

The hunters are still trying to figure it out.

**SAM:** **And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this** **_has_ ** **got something to do with Bill Carlton.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, it took both his kids.**

**SAM:** **And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.**

**DEAN:** **Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.**

**_EXT. LAKE – DAY_ **

**BILL CARLTON is sitting on the bench on the dock.**

**SAM (voiceover):** **Mr. Carlton?**

**BILL looks up. SAM and DEAN approach.**

**SAML:** **We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.**

**DEAN:** **We're from the, the Department—**

**BILL:** **I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.**

**SAM:** **Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.**

**BILL:** **My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please.**

**SAM and DEAN head back to the car.**

**SAM:** **What do you think?**

**DEAN:** **Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.**

**SAM leans on the Impala.**

**SAM:** **So now what?**

**DEAN goes still.**

**SAM:** **What is it?**

**DEAN:** **Huh.**

**DEAN is looking at the Carlton house.**

**DEAN:** **Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.**

**DEAN pulls out the picture LUCAS brought him, which is of the Carlton house. DEAN looks at SAM.**

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

**ANDREA (voiceover):** **I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.**

**DEAN (voiceover):** **I just need to talk to him.**

**_INT. HOUSE – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN are inside ANDREA's house, talking to her.**

**DEAN:** **Just for a few minutes.**

**ANDREA:** **He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?**

**SAM:** **Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.**

**ANDREA:** **My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.**

**DEAN:** **If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a** **_possibility_ ** **that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.**

**_INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – DAY_ **

**LUCAS is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. DEAN, ANDREA, and SAM approach the doorway. DEAN enters and crouches down by LUCAS.**

**DEAN:** **Hey, Lucas. You remember me?**

John: But he won't talk back.

Dean glares at John.

**LUCAS has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.**

**DEAN:** **You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.**

**LUCAS is drawing a person in water. DEAN opens the house picture and puts it down in front of LUCAS.**

**DEAN:** **How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.**

**LUCAS keeps coloring.**

**DEAN:** **You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.**

Mary looks and Dean in shock and so does John.

Jody: Dean were you mute as a kid? _**(This has been my take on this for a while)**_

Dean: For a little while. 

Everyone looks shocked. 

**LUCAS drops his crayon and looks up at DEAN. He hands DEAN a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.**

**DEAN:** **Thanks, Lucas.**

**Billy Squier's "Too Daze Gone" starts to play.**

**_INT. IMPALA — DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, SAM holding the church picture.**

**DEAN:** **Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.**

**SAM:** **There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.**

Bobby looks to be contemplating something.

**DEAN:** **Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.**

**SAM:** **All right, we got another house to find.**

**DEAN:** **The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.**

**SAM looks at the picture.**

**SAM:** **See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart.**

**SAM:** **You know, um...** **What you said about Mom... You never told me that before.**

**DEAN:** **It's no big deal. Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?**

John: Not a big deal. It proves that your a coward relying on such weak methods for bravery. No wonder you disappointed me so often.

Sam looks ready to punch John but Cas turns around with his eyes glowing.

Cas: Dean is in no way a coward, weak, or a disappointment if that's what you believe than your the disappointment. You could never be a competent father sure maybe you tried your best but you know what else you did. You abandoned your morals forced your son's into a life of danger and attempted to brainwash them. Then when one of your son's got out, because his brother raised him more than you lessening your influence and focusing it on himself, you kick him out and tell him to never come back. Leaving your other son the worse for it and tearing him apart. Not only that you then go and die leaving your son in debt to you and both broken beyond repair. You destroyed your son's self esteem and confidence to the point that he blames himself for literally everything. And you know what that makes you the coward and the weak one. Because you were to scared to face your greif and raise your son's right. Being weak enough to let darkness take hold of your soul and break your children so you John Winchester are a coward. You are weak. And you are a disappointment.

Cas then turned back around and sat down leaving everyone in shock as the video continued to play.  **_(Yeah so I really dislike John Winchester and will be bashing him often in this story. He was an awful father. Don't get me wrong he needed to be for the story to be as amazing as it was and I love Jeffery Dean Morgan but I hate the character. Which is a good thing I think so yeah.)_ **

**_EXT. CHURCH – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN approach a white church shaped like the one in LUCAS's picture. DEAN holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. SAM looks at DEAN. They both look up at the church and cross the street to the house.**

**DEAN (voiceover):** **We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—**

**_INT. SWEENEY HOUSE – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM are inside the house, speaking to an OLD WOMAN, MRS. SWEENEY.**

**DEAN:** **—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.**

**SWEENEY:** **No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.**

**There's a picture of PETER on the side table. SWEENEY sighs.**

**SWEENEY:** **The police never—** **_I_ ** **never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.**

**SAM points out to DEAN a number of toy soldiers on a table.**

**SWEENEY:** **Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.**

**DEAN glances at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?**

**SWEENEY:** **He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.**

**DEAN picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one PETER with a bicycle. DEAN reads from the back of the picture.**

**DEAN:** **Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.**

Bobby: I get it now he's a ghost and Bill killed him.

Nobody confirmed or denied but Dean was now turned and leaning on Cas with the arm rest between them up. And receiving glares from John at the both of them.

**_EXT. LAKE – DAY_ **

**BILL is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.**

**BILL:** **You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.**

**_INT. IMPALA – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM are driving.**

**SAM:** **Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?**

**SAM:** **And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.**

**DEAN:** **So what if Bill did something to Peter?**

**SAM:** **What if Bill killed him?**

**DEAN:** **Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.**

**_EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY_ **

**The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. SAM and DEAN approach the house.**

**SAM:** **Mr. Carlton?**

**An engine roars.**

**_EXT. LAKE – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN go around the house to see BILL going out on the lake in his boat.**

**DEAN:** **Hey, check it out.**

**SAM and DEAN run to the end of the dock, yelling.**

Jody sadly: He's gonna die.

**DEAN:** **Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!**

**SAM:** **Mr. Carlton!**

**BILL ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips BILL's boat over. It and he vanish.**

**_INT. POLICE STATION – DAY_ **

**LUCAS is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. ANDREA is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.**

**ANDREA:** **Baby, what's wrong?**

**SAM, DEAN, and JAKE DEVINS walk in the door. ANDREA looks over.**

**ANDREA:** **Sam, Dean.**

**ANDREA stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair.**

**ANDREA:** **I didn't expect to see you here.**

**JAKE:** **So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?**

**ANDREA:** **I brought you dinner.**

**JAKE:** **I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time.**

**ANDREA:** **I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?**

**JAKE:** **Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.**

**LUCAS looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs DEAN's arm.**

**DEAN:** **Lucas, hey, what is it?**

**DEAN:** **Lucas.**

**ANDREA:** **Lucas.**

**DEAN:** **Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay.**

Dean looks upset at this scene and Cas puts his arm around Dean in a comforting way whole Sam looks like he's gonna die of happiness.

**ANDREA pulls LUCAS away from DEAN and leads him outside. LUCAS doesn't look away from DEAN.**

**JAKE throws down his jacket and goes into his office. SAM and DEAN follow.**

**JAKE:** **Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?**

**DEAN glances at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, that about sums it up.**

**JAKE:** **And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?**

**DEAN looks surprised.**

**JAKE:** **That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two.**

**DEAN:** **See, now, we can explain that.**

**JAKE:** **Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.**

**SAM: D** **oor number two sounds good.**

Jody: But you've never bailed on a case.

Dean: Still haven't.

**JAKE:** **That's the one I'd pick.**

**_INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT_ **

**LUCAS is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. ANDREA walks by his door in a robe.**

**ANDREA:** **Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.**

**ANDREA picks LUCAS up.**

**_INT. IMPALA – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.**

**SAM:** **Green.**

**DEAN:** **What?**

**SAM:** **Light's green.**

**DEAN turns right.**

**SAM:** **Uh, the interstate's the other way.**

**DEAN:** **I know.**

**_INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT_ **

**ANDREA is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.**

**_INT. IMPALA – NIGHT_ **

**SAM and DEAN are in the car.**

**SAM:** **But Dean, this job, I think it's over.**

**DEAN:** **I'm not so sure.**

**SAM:** **If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.**

**DEAN:** **All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?**

**SAM:** **But why would you think that?**

**DEAN:** **Because Lucas was really scared.**

Sam shakes his head at his brothers soft heart and smiles.

**SAM:** **That's what this is about?**

**DEAN:** **I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay.**

**SAM:** **Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?**

**DEAN glances at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Shut up.**

Dean: Glares at Sam.

**_INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT_ **

**The bathtub is mostly full and ANDREA tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. ANDREA starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.**

**_INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT_ **

**LUCAS pounds on the bathroom door.**

**_INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT_ **

**ANDREA's head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. LUCAS keeps pounding. ANDREA is invisible under the water.**

**_EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT_ **

**SAM and DEAN have arrived.**

**SAM:** **Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.**

**DEAN rings the doorbell. At that moment, LUCAS opens the door, desperately afraid.**

**DEAN:** **Lucas? Lucas!**

**LUCAS takes off. DEAN and SAM follow him to:**

**_INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT_ **

**Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. LUCAS starts pounding on the bathroom door again. DEAN pushes him over to SAM and kicks in the door. LUCAS grabs DEAN, so SAM runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull ANDREA out. She is pulled back under, but SAM keeps pulling until ANDREA is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.**

Everyone sighs as Same saves her.

**_INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY_ **

**Dawn is breaking. SAM and ANDREA sit in the living room. ANDREA is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.**

**SAM:** **Can you tell me?**

**ANDREA:** **No**

**DEAN is looking through notebooks on bookshelves.**

**ANDREA:** **It doesn't make any sense.**

**ANDREA starts crying.**

**ANDREA:** **I'm going crazy.**

**She puts her face in her hands.**

**SAM:** **No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything.**

**ANDREA:** **I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.**

**SAM:** **What did it say?**

**ANDREA:** **It said...it said 'come play with me'.**

**ANDREA sobs.**

**ANDREA:** **What's happening?**

**DEAN pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to SAM and ANDREA; he puts the book down in front of ANDREA, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.**

**DEAN:** **Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?**

**ANDREA:** **What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.**

**She moves her finger over to another picture of JAKE as a child; he is standing next to PETER. DEAN looks at SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.**

**SAM:** **Bill** **_and_ ** **the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.**

Bobby: So they both killed him. This is like murder mystery.

**ANDREA:** **What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?**

**DEAN looks sideways.**

**DEAN:** **Lucas?**

**LUCAS is staring out the window.**

**DEAN:** **Lucas, what is it?**

**LUCAS opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.**

Mary: That's a little creepy.

**ANDREA:** **Lucas, honey?**

**LUCAS stops and looks at the ground, then at DEAN.**

Alex: Why will he only communicate with Dean.

Sam: Because Dean connected with him.

Alex: But wouldn't his mom have.

Sam: Not in the way Lucas needed.

**DEAN:** **You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?**

**ANDREA pulls LUCAS back to the house. DEAN and SAM presumably fetch shovels from the Impala, before they start digging. SAM's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.**

**SAM:** **Peter's bike.**

**JAKE:** **Who are you?**

**SAM and DEAN turn around; JAKE is there, pointing a gun at them.**

**SAM:** **Put the gun down, Jake.**

**SAM and DEAN drop the shovels.**

**JAKE:** **How did you know that was there?**

**DEAN:** **What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.**

**ANDREA sees JAKE with the gun aimed at SAM and DEAN. She talks to LUCAS.**

**ANDREA:** **Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.**

Bobby: See that's good parenting keeping your child away from danger.

**LUCAS runs off. ANDREA goes outside.**

**JAKE:** **I don't know what the hell you're talking about.**

**DEAN:** **You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.**

**ANDREA runs up.**

**ANDREA:** **Dad!**

**DEAN:** **And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.**

**SAM:** **It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.**

**JAKE:** **Yeah, and how do you know that?**

**SAM:** **Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.**

**JAKE:** **Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane.**

**DEAN:** **I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.**

Bobby sighs: He did.

**LUCAS didn't go to his room; he's outside watching.**

**PETER:** **Come play with me.**

**LUCAS follows the voice.**

**ANDREA:** **Dad, is any of this true?**

**JAKE:** **No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.**

**ANDREA:** **Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.**

**JAKE does.**

**ANDREA:** **Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.**

**JAKE looks away.**

**ANDREA:** **Oh my God.**

**JAKE:** **Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.**

**DEAN glances at SAM.**

**JAKE:** **Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.**

**DEAN:** **All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.**

**ANDREA turns her head and spots LUCAS going down to the lake. She gasps.**

Jody: Why didn't he listen?!!!

Dean: Because he's a kid.

**JAKE:** **Lucas!**

**They all run up to the dock. LUCAS is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.**

**PETER:** **Come play with me.**

**DEAN:** **Lucas!**

Bobby: Bit worried there Dean.

Dean: Duh.

**ANDREA:** **Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!**

**A hand comes up and pulls LUCAS into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. JAKE stops. PETER's head is visible; JAKE recognizes him. DEAN and SAM keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.**

**ANDREA:** **Oh my God!**

**She takes off her jacket to jump in.**

**SAM:** **Andrea, stay there!**

**ANDREA:** **No! Lucas!**

**SAM:** **We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!**

**SAM dives under again. DEAN comes up. A minute later, so does SAM.**

**DEAN:** **Sam?**

Everyone has leaned forward in their seats in the action.

**SAM shakes his head.**

**ANDREA: L** **ucas, where are you?**

**JAKE takes off his jacket as SAM and DEAN dive back down. JAKE wades in. ANDREA looks over.**

**JAKE:** **Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.**

**ANDREA:** **Daddy, no!**

**JAKE:** **Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.**

Bobby: No! You idjit!

**DEAN and SAM come up for air.**

**DEAN:** **Jake, no!**

Bobby: That's right Jake no!

**PETER surfaces.**

**JAKE:** **Just let it be over!**

**JAKE is dragged down.** **_ (Did anyone else find it weird that he waved to the camera.)  _ **

**ANDREA:** **Daddy! Daddy! No!**

Bobby is griping the seat very tightly.

**DEAN and SAM dive down again.**

**ANDREA:** **No!**

**SAM comes up, shaking his head. ANDREA mouths 'no!'**

Everyone waits for Dean who takes forever to come up.

**DEAN comes up, holding LUCAS, who isn't moving.**

Everyone sighs on relief and flops backward.

**_EXT. STREET – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM walk out of the motel. DEAN opens the car door and SAM tosses a duffel in.**

**SAM:** **Look, we're not gonna save everybody.**

**DEAN:** **I know.**

Sam: Ah when he didn't blame himself nearly as much as he does now.

**ANDREA:** **Sam, Dean.**

**ANDREA walks up with LUCAS.**

**DEAN:** **Hey.**

**ANDREA:** **We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.**

**LUCAS is carrying a tray of sandwiches.**

**ANDREA:** **Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.**

**LUCAS:** **Can I give it to them now?**

Jody smiling very brightly: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

**ANDREA:** **Of course.**

**ANDREA smiles and kisses LUCAS's head.**

**DEAN:** **Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.**

Jody: Dean your really good with kids.

Sam nods very hard.

**SAM:** **How you holding up?**

**ANDREA:** **It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?**

**SAM sighs.**

**SAM:** **Andrea, I'm sorry.**

**ANDREA shakes her head.**

**ANDREA:** **You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.**

**DEAN puts the sandwiches in the car.**

**DEAN:** **All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.**

Bobby: Wonder what it is?

Dean smirks at him.

**LUCAS:** **Zeppelin rules!**

Bobby: Ah yes very important phrase. He will remember it forever.

**DEAN:** **That's right. Up high.**

**DEAN holds his hand up for a high-five. LUCAS obliges, grinning.**

Everyone but John smiles so hard in this moment.

**DEAN:** **You take care of your mom, okay?**

**LUCAS:** **All right.**

**ANDREA comes up and kisses DEAN.**

**ANDREA:** **Thank you.**

**DEAN thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car.**

Bobby: That was awkward.

Sam nods.

**DEAN:** **Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.**

**DEAN gets in the car, then SAM. Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when DEAN starts the engine.**

**SAM and DEAN smile at ANDREA and LUCAS waving goodbye.**

**SAM and DEAN drive away.**

**_EXT. ROAD – DAY_ **

**MUSIC:** **Yeah yeah yeah, I never seem to slow down**

**The Impala drives on.**

Sam: We should go back and visit them some time check up on Lucas. He would be an adult now wouldn't he.

Dean nods: We should see how they are doing. And if Lucas remembered what I taught him.

Sam: I'm sure he did.

Kat: Alright short break for sleep and food then on to the next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Phantom Traveler

_ Transcript from  _ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.04_Phantom_Traveler_(transcript) _ _ I don't own Supernatural it belongs to CW. _

**A still frame of a tropical beach scene. Hawaiian-style music plays.**

Claire: Nope somethings off its too nice. 

**_INT. AIRPORT – DAY_ **

**A plane taking off is heard.**

Claire: That makes so much more sense.

Sam almost laughing: You remember this case Dean?

Dean glares at Sam. Cas looks confused.

**A very NERVOUS MAN in a suit, GEORGE PHELPS, sits up. PHELPS checks his ticket and enters the bathroom.**

**INTERCOM:** **Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.**

**_INT. AIRPORT BATHROOM – DAY_ **

**PHELPS is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A SECOND MAN comes out of the stall area and dries his hands.**

**SECOND MAN:** **Nervous flyer?**

Sam pointedly looks at Dean a smirk on his face. 

Dean: Clowns. We have a lot of cases with clowns.

Sam pouts at him.

**PHELPS:** **It's that obvious, huh?**

**SECOND MAN:** **You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?**

Dean: How would that be helpful?

**PHELPS watches him go.**

**PHELPS:** **Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.**

**Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes.**

**_INT. PLANE – DAY_ **

**PILOT:** **Thanks.**

**The PILOT, CHUCK, turns and addresses a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, AMANDA.**

**CHUCK:** **Amanda, how are you today?**

**AMANDA:** **I'm doing just fine, Chuck.**

**AMANDA addresses a PASSENGER.**

**AMANDA:** **Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right.**

**PASSENGER:** **Thank you.**

**AMANDA addresses PHELPS.**

**AMANDA:** **Have a nice flight, sir.**

**PHELPS turns, and we and AMANDA see that his eyes are completely black, even the whites.**

**PHELPS: O** **h, I'm counting on it.**

Bobby: Demon. Your first demon case by yourselves. 

They nod.

**AMANDA blinks several times, watching PHELPS, and shakes her head.**

**AMANDA:** **Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on...**

**PASSENGER 2:** **Thank you.**

**AMANDA:** **...the left.**

**_INT. PLANE – DAY_ **

**COPILOT:** **In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin...**

**PHELPS turns to his seatmate.**

**PHELPS:** **Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?**

**WOMAN:** **Oh, uh...**

**The WOMAN checks her watch.**

**WOMAN:** **About forty minutes.**

**PHELPS:** **Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs.**

**PHELPS gets up, squeezes past the WOMAN, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A YOUNG MAN in an aisle seat, MAX JAFFEY, notices him.**

**MAX:** **Hey, what the hell are you doing?!**

**PHELPS turns to look at MAX, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. AMANDA struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. MAX, CHUCK, and the COPILOT already have them on.**

Sam: You know its really interesting seeing what happened. 

Dean nods.

**_INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY_ **

**DEAN is asleep on his stomach.**

**As the door opens, DEAN awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon.**

Cas: You wake up way to easy.

**As he turns to look, he sees SAM entering, carrying coffee and pastries.**

**SAM:** **Morning, sunshine.**

**DEAN:** **What time is it?**

**SAM:** **Uh, it's about five forty-five.**

Dean: Stupid early riser. Making me wake up early. 

Sam: At least I brought you coffee. 

Dean nods still annoyed at being woken up early.

**DEAN:** **In the morning?**

**SAM:** **Yep.**

**DEAN:** **Where does the day go?**

**DEAN sits up.**

**DEAN:** **Did you get any sleep last night?**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.**

**DEAN:** **Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.**

**SAM:** **Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV.**

**DEAN:** **When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?**

**SAM:** **I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, it is.**

**SAM:** **Look, I appreciate your concern—**

**DEAN:** **Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.**

Bobby: That's one way to get through to him. 

**SAM shrugs.**

**DEAN:** **Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?**

**SAM crosses the room, sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to DEAN.**

**SAM:** **Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.**

**DEAN:** **You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.**

**SAM:** **So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?**

**DEAN shakes his head.**

**SAM:** **Never? You're never afraid?**

**DEAN:** **No, not really.**

Sam: Liar.

Kat: Just wait till we get to the one with the cat. 

Leaving most people confused as Sam laughs and Dean shrinks into his seat. 

**SAM reaches under DEAN'S pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.**

**DEAN takes the knife back.**

**DEAN:** **That's not fear. That is precaution.**

Dean: This is still true. 

**SAM:** **All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.**

**DEAN's phone rings.**

**He answers it.**

**DEAN:** **Hello?**

**_INT. OFFICE – DAY_ ** **, alternating with** **_INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY_ **

**JERRY:** **Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?**

**JERRY:** **No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse.**

**DEAN:** **What is it?**

**JERRY:** **Can we talk in person?**

Sam: Jerry was a nice guy wonder hows hes doing?

Dean: Yeah. 

**DEAN eyes SAM. SAM eyes back.**

**_EXT. FIELD – DAY_ **

**The Impala drives along a road.**

**_INT. HANGAR – DAY_ **

**JERRY:** **Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?**

**MAN:** **_Poltergeist_ ** **? Man, I loved that movie.**

**JERRY:** **Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.**

**JERRY:** **Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.**

Jack: He did?

Mary: Well apparently he cares about Sam but can't have Sam knowing that. 

**SAM:** **He did?**

**JERRY:** **Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?**

**DEAN:** **He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.**

Charlie: That is an understatement.

**JERRY:** **Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?**

Bobby: No. Sam's better.

**DEAN laughs.**

**SAM:** **No, not by a long shot.**

**JERRY:** **I got something I want you guys to hear.**

**_INT. OFFICE – DAY_ **

**JERRY:** **I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.**

**JERRY puts a CD in a drive.**

**JERRY:** **Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.**

Crowley: I remember this... that demon was mad you got him, and boy was he in trouble with Azazel.

Rownea: Who's Azazel?

Dean: The yellow eyed demon who killed our mom, screwed up our lives, and -

Kat: No spoilers. 

**RECORDING:** **Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...**

**There is a loud** **whooshing sound.**

**JERRY:** **Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.**

**SAM:** **You don't think it was?**

**JERRY:** **No, I don't.**

**SAM:** **Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.**

**JERRY:** **All right.**

**DEAN:** **And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?**

**JERRY:** **The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.**

**DEAN frowns.**

**DEAN:** **No problem.**

Jody: How is that not a problem?

Dean: Um... Sam why dont you answer.

Sam: Nope you got this. 

Dean: We kinda... sorta... brokeintotheevidencewearhousepretendingtobehomelandsecurity.

Jody: You did what?!

Dean: Sorry?

Charlie: Somebody want to translate for the rest of us?

Cas: He said 'we kinda... sorta... broke into the evidence warehouse pretending to be homeland security.'

Charlie: Oh. Okay.

Jody: You broke into a government facility as homeland security at least tell me you didn't get caught!

Kat: Moving on.

**_EXT. STREET – DAY_ **

**SAM is waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As DEAN exits, an attractive woman enters.**

**WOMAN:** **Hey**

**DEAN:** **Hi.**

**SAM:** **You've been in there forever.**

**DEAN holds up two IDs.**

**DEAN:** **You can't rush perfection.**

**SAM:** **Homeland Security?**

Jody: So it was Dean's idea?

Dean: Maybe...

**SAM takes one of the IDs.**

**SAM:** **That's pretty illegal, even for us.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times.**

**They get in the car.**

**DEAN:** **All right, so, what do you got?**

**SAM:** **Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah?**

**SAM:** **Listen.**

**He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.**

**VOICE:** **No survivors!**

**DEAN:** **"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.**

**SAM:** **Got me.**

**DEAN:** **So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?**

**SAM:** **There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.**

**DEAN:** **Mm-hmm.**

**SAM:** **Or remember flight 401?**

**DEAN:** **Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.**

Charlie: Creepy.

**SAM:** **Right.**

**DEAN:** **Yep.**

**SAM:** **Maybe we got a similar deal.**

**DEAN:** **All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?**

**SAM:** **Third on the list: Max Jaffey.**

**DEAN:** **Why him?**

**SAM:** **Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.**

**DEAN:** **What makes you say that?**

**SAM:** **Well, I spoke to his mother.**

Crowley: That's always good bases on if someone saw something.

Sam: He checked himself into a mental facility.

**_EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY_ **

**The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL.**

**SAM (voiceover):** **And she told me where to find him.**

**_EXT. GARDEN AT HOSPITAL – DAY_ **

**MAX is walking with a cane between SAM and DEAN.**

**MAX:** **I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.**

**DEAN:** **Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...**

**SAM:** **Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?**

**MAX:** **Like what?**

**DEAN:** **Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.**

**MAX:** **No, nothing.**

**DEAN:** **Mr. Joffey—**

**MAX:** **Jaffey.**

**DEAN :** **Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?**

**MAX nods.**

**DEAN:** **Can I ask why?**

**MAX:** **I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.**

**DEAN:** **Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?**

**MAX:** **I...I don't want to talk about this anymore.**

**DEAN: S** **ee, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.**

**MAX: N** **o. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things.**

**DEAN:** **He was seeing things.**

Jody: Dean you get annoyed way to easily.

Dean: Probably.

**SAM:** **It's okay. Then just tell us what you** **_thought_ ** **you saw, please.**

**MAX:** **There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I** **_thought_ ** **I saw him...**

**DEAN:** **What?**

**MAX:** **He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**SAM:** **This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?**

**MAX:** **What are you, nuts?**

Jack: Um.. isn't he the one in a mental facility.

**SAM tilts his head.**

**MAX:** **He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.**

**_EXT. STREET – DAY_ **

**The IMPALA pulls up in front of a house.**

**SAM:** **So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C.**

**DEAN:** **Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are.**

**DEAN and SAM get out of the car.**

**DEAN:** **Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.**

**SAM:** **Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form.**

**DEAN:** **Does that look like a creature's lair to you?**

**SAM turns to look at the perfectly ordinary house.**

Bobby: No. But stranger things have happened.

**_INT. PHELPS HOUSE – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM sit across from MRS. PHELPS. SAM is looking at a framed photograph.**

**SAM:** **This is your late husband?**

**MRS. PHELPS:** **Yes, that was my George.**

**DEAN:** **And you said he was a...dentist?**

**MRS. PHELPS:** **Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that...**

**SAM:** **How long were you married?**

**MRS. PHELPS:** **Thirteen years.**

**SAM:** **In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?**

**MRS. PHELPS:** **Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.**

**DEAN and SAM looks at each other.**

Charlie: Definitely not him.

**_EXT. PHELPS HOUSE – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN come down the stairs out front.**

**SAM:** **I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense.**

**DEAN:** **A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.**

**SAM:** **Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part.**

**_EXT. SUIT RENTAL SHOP – DAY_ **

**Black Sabbath's "Paranoid" begins to play.**

**DEAN and SAM exit a store, "MORT'S for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. SAM adjusts his collar.**

Crowley: So it was moose's idea. 

Dean: Yes. I fricken hate those things there annoying. 

**DEAN:** **Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.**

**SAM:** **No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance.**

Cas: I think he looks nice I don't see the issue with it. 

**DEAN looks down at himself.**

**DEAN:** **I hate this thing.**

**SAM:** **Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?**

**DEAN starts the Impala, SAM already sitting shotgun.**

**_INT. STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY_ **

**They enter the warehouse and show their badges to the SECURITY GUARD, who nods and lets them in. They walk among plane wreckage; DEAN pulls out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.**

Jody: What is that thing?

Dean grumbles: An EMF reader.

**SAM:** **What is that?**

**DEAN:** **It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?**

**DEAN:** **'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade.**

**DEAN grins.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I can see that.**

**DEAN's grin disappears.**

Cas: He looked so proud of himself why'd you have to ruin it. 

Sam: Because it looked kinda stupid. Actually after this case I don't think I ever saw it again. We used only the normal ones.

Cas: Dean what did you do with it?

Dean: I don't remember.

**DEAN runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike.**

**DEAN:** **Check out the emergency door handle.**

**DEAN scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand.**

**DEAN:** **What is this stuff?**

**SAM:** **One way to find out.**

**SAM scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag.**

Bobby: It's Sulfur.

**_INT. SECURITY DESK OF STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY_ **

**Two AGENTS in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges.**

**SECURITY GUARD:** **Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?**

**AGENT:** **What are you talking about?**

**SECURITY GUARD:** **Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.**

**The second AGENT looks at the first.**

**_INT. STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY_ **

**The AGENTS and several SECURITY GUARDS bust in, guns drawn, and search. SAM and DEAN hear them coming. The AGENTS and GUARDS see nothing.**

**_EXT. STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN peer around a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and they run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, DEAN throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. He grabs the jacket.**

Jody: You got caught!!!!!

Claire: Jody, why don't you calm down a little. We can yell at them after this episode right Kat?

Kat: Yup. There will be a short break for food and sleep after this episode. 

Jody: Fine but you two are gonna be having a talk with me during the break. 

Dean and Sam: Yes ma'am.

**DEAN:** **Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.**

Crowley: But squirrel we both know you didn't need that to get over the fence. 

Dean: Shut up Crowely.

**DEAN runs off. SAM follows.**

**_INT. AIRPORT – DAY_ **

**CHUCK is sitting nervously in a chair. His COPILOT is giving him a pep talk.**

**COPILOT:** **Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you.**

**CHUCK:** **No, the...the waiting is worse.**

**The COPILOT glances over his shoulder.**

**COPILOT:** **Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go.**

**The COPILOT gets up and leaves. CHUCK takes a drink of coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exits a vent and rushes into CHUCK'S eyes.**

**_INT. JERRY'S OFFICE – DAY_ **

**JERRY looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen.**

**JERRY:** **Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.**

**SAM:** **You're sure?**

**JERRY:** **Take a look for yourself.**

**Banging sounds from outside the office.**

**MAN:** **You effin' piece of crap...**

**JERRY:** **If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.**

Rowena: I like Jerry.

**As JERRY leaves, DEAN goes over and looks into the microscope.**

**JERRY:** **Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—**

**DEAN:** **Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.**

**SAM:** **Demonic possession?**

**DEAN:** **It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.**

**SAM:** **If the guy was possessed, it's possible.**

**DEAN:** **This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?**

**SAM:** **You ever heard of something like this before?**

**DEAN:** **Never.**

Dean: Ah the good old days, when demonic possession was rare. 

**_EXT. AIRPORT TARMAC – DAY_ **

**The COPILOT is waiting by a small plane; CHUCK, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches.**

**CHUCK:** **I'm ready. Let's do this.**

**The COPILOT, confused, laughs and follows CHUCK to the plane.**

**_INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – DAY_ **

**COPILOT:** **How you feeling?**

**CHUCK:** **I feel great.**

**COPILOT:** **You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it.**

**CHUCK** **: I hope so. How long we been up?**

**COPILOT:** **Uh...almost forty minutes.**

**CHUCK:** **Wow. Time really does fly.**

**CHUCK suddenly dives the plane towards the ground.**

**COPILOT:** **What are you doing?**

**CHUCK elbows the COPILOT in the face. CHUCK's eyes are black.**

Charlie: Uh oh... 

**_EXT. ROAD – DAY_ **

**A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground.**

**_INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and SAM is looking at something on the computer. DEAN is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other.**

**SAM:** **So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.**

**SAM:** **Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.**

**DEAN:** **And this one causes plane crashes?**

Jack: I didn't think that was how demon's did things?

Crowley: It's not. Demons don't control things like that we just generally reek havoc under the command of whoever was in charge at the time.

Dean: This was our first demon case we didn't really know what we were doing yet. 

**DEAN gets up.**

**DEAN: A** **ll right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?**

**SAM:** **Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?**

**DEAN snorts, turning away.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**DEAN:** **I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here.**

**SAM:** **Yeah. Me too.**

**DEAN'S phone rings and he answers it.**

**DEAN:** **Hello?**

**JERRY:** **Dean, it's Jerry.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, hey, Jerry.**

**JERRY:** **My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead.**

**DEAN:** **Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?**

**JERRY:** **He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down.**

**DEAN: W** **here'd this happen?**

**JERRY:** **About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth.**

**DEAN:** **I'll try to ignore the irony in that.**

John rolls his eyes but still remains silent.

**JERRY:** **I'm sorry?**

**DEAN:** **Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon.**

**DEAN hangs up.**

**SAM:** **Another crash?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah. Let's go.**

**SAM:** **Where?**

**DEAN:** **Nazareth.**

**_EXT. ROAD – DAY_ **

**The IMPALA drives past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.**

**_INT. JERRY'S OFFICE – DAY_ **

**JERRY is again looking through a microscope.**

**DEAN:** **Sulfur?**

**JERRY nods.**

**DEAN:** **Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.**

**SAM:** **With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news.**

**DEAN:** **What's the bad news?**

**SAM:** **Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485.**

Cas: That's not good.

Bobby: No it's not.

Claire: Why?

Dean: Well-

Kat: It will say.

**JERRY:** **Forty minutes? What does that mean?**

**DEAN:** **It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.**

Claire: Yeah that's bad.

**SAM:** **I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.**

**DEAN:** **Any survivors?**

**SAM:** **No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?**

**DEAN:** **"No survivors."**

**DEAN thinks.**

**DEAN:** **It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job.**

Crowley: Yes or it will get in trouble.

**_INT. IMPALA – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN is driving. SAM is on the phone. Rush's "Working Man" plays.**

**SAM:** **Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.**

**SAM hangs up.**

**SAM:** **All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon.**

**DEAN:** **So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.**

**SAM:** **Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job.**

**DEAN:** **That sounds like just our luck.**

**SAM:** **Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel.**

**DEAN:** **Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass.**

**SAM:** **I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off. God, we're never gonna make it.**

**DEAN:** **We'll make it.**

Bobby: Dean always makes it if he's in his car.

**_INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN and SAM rush into the airport and check the Departure board.**

**SAM:** **Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes.**

**DEAN:** **Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.**

**DEAN picks up a courtesy phone.**

**VOICE:** **Airport Services.**

**DEAN:** **Hi. Gate thirteen.**

**VOICE:** **Who are you calling, sir?**

**DEAN:** **I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4.**

**_INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT_ **

**PA VOICE:** **Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.**

**AMANDA approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.**

**_INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT_ ** **and** **_INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT_ ** **, alternating**

**DEAN:** **Come on.**

**AMANDA:** **This is Amanda Walker.**

**DEAN:** **Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.**

Charlie: Good plan.

**AMANDA:** **Karen?**

**DEAN:** **Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—**

**AMANDA:** **Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.**

Charlie: Bad luck.

**DEAN pauses.**

**DEAN:** **You what?**

**AMANDA:** **Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?**

**DEAN:** **Uh, well...there must be some mistake.**

**AMANDA:** **And how would you even know I was here?**

**SAM goes around DEAN to try to hear what's going on.**

**AMANDA: I** **s this one of Vince's friends?**

**DEAN:** **Guilty as charged.**

**AMANDA:** **Wow. This is unbelievable.**

**DEAN:** **He's really sorry.**

Crowley: What's he sorry for?

Dean: No idea.

**AMANDA:** **Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?**

**DEAN:** **Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—**

**AMANDA: N** **o, I'm sorry. It's too late.**

**DEAN:** **Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic.**

**AMANDA:** **Really?**

**DEAN:** **Oh, yeah.**

**AMANDA:** **Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.**

**AMANDA hangs up.**

**DEAN:** **No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!**

**AMANDA heads for the plane, greeting coworkers.**

**AMANDA:** **How are you? Hey, Bob.**

**The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in.**

**_INT. AIRPORT CHECK-IN AREA – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN: D** **amn it! So close.**

**INTERCOM:** **Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.**

**SAM:** **All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane.**

Bobby and Sam laugh confusing everyone.

**DEAN:** **Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.**

**DEAN is wide-eyed.**

Crowley: Dean are you scared of flying.

Dean glares at him and sinks down in his seat making everyone laugh.

**SAM:** **Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash.**

Mary: Sam, I don't think that's going to help.

Sam: I know.

**DEAN:** **I know.**

**SAM:** **Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.**

**DEAN just looks at him anxiously.**

**SAM:** **Are you okay?**

**DEAN:** **No, not really.**

**SAM:** **What? What's wrong?**

**DEAN:** **Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh...**

**SAM:** **Flying?**

**DEAN:** **It's never really been an issue until now.**

Jody: You've never had to fly.

Dean: Yeah I just drive everywhere.

**SAM:** **You're joking, right?**

**DEAN:** **Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?**

**SAM:** **All right. Uh, I'll go.**

**DEAN:** **What?**

**SAM:** **I'll do this one on my own.**

**DEAN:** **What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash.**

**SAM:** **Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here.**

Rowena: Dean will get in the plane and panic the entire time.

**DEAN:** **Come on! Really? Man...**

**_INT. PLANE – NIGHT_ **

**INTERCOM:** **Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure.**

**DEAN, in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card.**

**SAM:** **Just try to relax.**

**DEAN:** **Just try to shut up.**

Charlie: Snappy much Dean.

**The plane takes off, with DEAN jumping at every rumble and sound. SAM smirks.**

Mary: That's mean Sam.

Sam: I know.

**_INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN is leaning back, humming to himself. SAM looks over.**

**SAM:** **You're humming Metallica?**

Bobby: Yes. Yes he is.

**DEAN: C** **alms me down.**

**SAM:** **Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused.**

**DEAN:** **Okay.**

**SAM:** **I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy.**

**SAM:** **Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?**

**DEAN:** **It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.**

Jody: So right now it could posses you.

Dean: Yes.

**SAM:** **Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.**

**DEAN:** **Mm-hm.**

**DEAN turns to a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, who is not AMANDA.**

**DEAN:** **Excuse me. Are you Amanda?**

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT:** **No, I'm not.**

**DEAN:** **Oh, my mistake.**

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT: M** **m-hm.**

**DEAN looks to the back of the plane to AMANDA.**

**DEAN:** **All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.**

**SAM:** **What if she's already possessed?**

**DEAN:** **There's ways to test that.**

**DEAN goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water.**

**DEAN:** **I brought holy water.**

**SAM:** **No.**

**SAM snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie.**

**SAM:** **I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.**

**DEAN:** **Oh. Nice.**

**DEAN turns to go.**

**SAM:** **Hey.**

**DEAN:** **What?**

**SAM:** **Say it in Latin.**

**DEAN:** **I know.**

**DEAN leaves again.**

**SAM:** **Okay. Hey!**

**DEAN:** **What?!**

**SAM:** **Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".**

**DEAN:** **Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!**

Jody hums to herself.

**DEAN makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.**

**COPILOT: L** **adies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking...**

**AMANDA is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.**

**DEAN:** **Hi.**

**AMANDA:** **Hi. Can I help you with something?**

**DEAN:** **Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.**

**AMANDA:** **Oh, it happens to the best of us.**

**DEAN:** **Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you.**

**AMANDA laughs.**

**AMANDA:** **You'd be surprised.**

**DEAN:** **Really? You're a nervous flier?**

**AMANDA:** **Yeah, maybe, little bit.**

**DEAN:** **How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?**

**AMANDA:** **Kind of a long story.**

**DEAN:** **Right. I'm sorry for asking.**

**AMANDA:** **It's okay.**

**DEAN:** **You ever consider other employment?**

**AMANDA:** **No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back.**

**DEAN:** **Huh.**

**AMANDA:** **So...**

**DEAN, quietly:** **Christo.**

**AMANDA:** **I'm sorry. Did you say something?**

**DEAN hesitates.**

**DEAN: C** **hristo?**

**AMANDA:** **I—I didn't, I didn't...**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, nothing. Never mind.**

**DEAN returns to his seat.**

**AMANDA:** **Okay.**

**DEAN:** **All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.**

Everyone nods.

**SAM:** **You said "Christo"?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**SAM:** **And?**

**DEAN:** **There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.**

**SAM:** **So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.**

**The plane shakes.**

**DEAN:** **Come on! That can't be normal!**

**SAM:** **Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.**

**DEAN:** **Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four.**

Sam: But you are four.

Dean: Not funny.

**SAM:** **You need to calm down.**

**DEAN:** **Well, I'm sorry I can't.**

**SAM:** **Yes, you can.**

**DEAN** **: Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping.**

**SAM:** **Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.**

**DEAN takes a long, slow breath.**

**SAM:** **Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum.**

**DEAN:** **What do we have to do?**

**SAM:** **It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.**

**DEAN:** **More powerful?**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **How?**

**SAM:** **Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.**

**DEAN:** **Oh. And why is that a good thing?**

**SAM:** **Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.**

**DEAN:** **First things first, we got to find it.**

**DEAN walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. SAM suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps.**

**DEAN:** **Ah! Don't do that.**

Rowena: Don't you want him not panicking?

Sam: Yes.

Rowena: Then how is scaring him when he's already scared going to help.

Sam: It's not.

**SAM:** **Anything?**

**DEAN:** **No, nothing. How much time we got?**

**SAM:** **Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.**

**DEAN:** **Maybe the thing's just not on the plane.**

**SAM:** **You believe that?**

**DEAN:** **Well, I will if you will.**

**DEAN looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The COPILOT exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.**

**SAM:** **What? What is it?**

**DEAN:** **Christo.**

**The COPILOT turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black.**

Jack: Can't he crash the plan easier now?

Dean: Yes.

**The COPILOT goes into the cockpit. DEAN looks at SAM.**

**SAM and DEAN head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.**

**SAM:** **She's not gonna believe this.**

**DEAN:** **Twelve minutes, dude.**

**AMANDA:** **Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope.**

**DEAN:** **Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about.**

**SAM closes the curtain.**

**AMANDA:** **Um, okay. What can I do for you?**

**DEAN:** **All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now.**

**SAM:** **All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.**

**AMANDA's smile disappears.**

**AMANDA:** **Who are you guys?**

**SAM:** **Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure.**

**DEAN:** **We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now.**

**AMANDA:** **I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—**

**She tries to brush past DEAN, who stops her.**

**DEAN:** **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead.**

**AMANDA:** **Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?**

**DEAN:** **He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?**

**AMANDA:** **I—**

**SAM:** **Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too.**

**DEAN:** **Amanda, you have to believe us.**

**AMANDA:** **On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes.**

Bobby: Oh good she's willing to believe you now she just has to help you.

**SAM:** **Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about.**

**AMANDA:** **I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?**

**DEAN:** **Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here.**

**AMANDA:** **Why? What does he have to do with anything?**

**DEAN:** **Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?**

**AMANDA:** **How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—**

**SAM:** **Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.**

**AMANDA:** **Do you know that I could lose my job if you—**

**DEAN:** **Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out.**

**AMANDA hesitates.**

**AMANDA:** **Okay.**

**AMANDA leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. SAM pulls out the holy water. DEAN pulls out John's journal and hands it to SAM, who opens it.**

**COPILOT:** **Yeah, what's the problem?**

**DEAN punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.**

**AMANDA:** **Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.**

**DEAN:** **We are gonna talk to him.**

**DEAN splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.**

**AMANDA:** **Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?**

**SAM:** **Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.**

**AMANDA:** **Well, I don't underst—I don't know—**

**SAM:** **Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?**

**AMANDA:** **Okay. Okay.**

**AMANDA leaves.**

Crowley: Rare reaction.

Dean: I know.

**DEAN:** **Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him.**

**SAM:** **Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—**

**The DEMON breaks free briefly and hits them both until DEAN manages to subdue him again. SAM picks up where he left off. The DEMON knocks DEAN off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs SAM by the collar.**

**DEMON:** **I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!**

**DEAN recovers and hits the DEMON as SAM sits there, stunned.**

**DEAN:** **Sam!**

**SAM recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps DEAN pin down the DEMON, who kicks the book up the aisle.**

**SAM:** **I got him.**

**The DEMON exits the COPILOT's body and disappears into a vent.**

**SAM:** **Where'd it go?**

**DEAN:** **It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.**

**_EXT. PLANE – NIGHT_ ** **and** **_INT. PLANE – NIGHT_ ** **, alternating**

**The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. SAM struggles to retrieve the book as DEAN splays himself against the exit door, screaming.**

**SAM manages to grab the book and reads the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out.**

**Various people ask if everyone's okay. AMANDA sighs in relief. DEAN comes out from behind the curtain. SAM stands up.**

Bobby: I don't think this helped with Deans fear of flying.

Dean: No no it did not.

**INT. AIRPORT - NIGHT**

**The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The COPILOT is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA AGENT.**

**FAA AGENT:** **Sir, can you tell me what happened?**

**COPILOT:** **I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane.**

**AMANDA is being questioned by another agent.**

**FBI AGENT:** **Anything else?**

**AMANDA:** **No, that's all.**

**She sees SAM and DEAN standing across the way and mouths "Thank you". They nod.**

**DEAN:** **Let's get out of here.**

**DEAN and SAM head for the exit.**

**DEAN:** **You okay?**

**SAM stops and turns.**

**SAM:** **Dean, it knew about Jessica.**

**DEAN:** **Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was.**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **Come on.**

Crowley: If it helps he didn't know about Jessica.

Sam: It does thanks.

Dean Pat's Sam on the back.

**_EXT. AIRPORT – DAY_ **

**JERRY:** **Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.**

**JERRY shakes their hands.**

**JERRY:** **Your dad's gonna be real proud.**

**SAM:** **We'll see you around, Jerry.**

**DEAN begins to head off.**

**DEAN:** **You know, Jerry.**

**JERRY:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.**

Rowena: Oh.

**JERRY:** **Your dad gave it to me.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**DEAN:** **When did you talk to him?**

**JERRY:** **I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.**

**JERRY leave** **s.**

Mary slaps John: That is cruel.

**_EXT. AIRPORT ACCESS – DAY_ **

**A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.**

**SAM:** **This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.**

**DEAN dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so SAM can hear too.**

**JOHN:** **This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.**

**SAM fumes and gets in the car. DEAN follows, and they drive off. Music plays.**

Charlie: I think I would be mad to.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Kat: Alright short break you may converse.

Jody charges toward the two.

Jody: You're both stupid. You almost got caught.

Sam: We wolnt do it again.

Jody: Good. I will hold you to that.

Sam: Can't guarantee the rest of the 'episodes' however.

Dean: Yeah.

Jody slaps them again and walks away.

Kat: Alright next episode. They all sit down to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!! Sorry I was gone so long. 
> 
> The order they are sitting in:
> 
> Separate seat I'm back of room: Kat.
> 
> Row 4: John
> 
> Row 3: Crowely, Rowena, Mary, Charlie
> 
> Row 2: Jack, Claire, Alex, Jody
> 
> Row 1: Cas, Dean, Sam, Bobby
> 
> Screen


	6. Bloody Mary

_ Transcript from  _ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.05_Bloody_Mary_(transcript) _ _ I don't own Supernatural it belongs to CW. _

Kat: Okay next episode. 

**Toledo, Ohio**

**_INT. SHOEMAKER LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_ **

**Three GIRLS are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light.**

**GIRL 1:** **Okay, your turn, truth or dare?**

**LILY:** **Truth.**

**GIRL 1:** **Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?**

**GIRL 2 laughs.**

**LILY:** **Dare.**

**GIRL 1:** **Okay, lame. You have to...say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom.**

Sam Oh it's this case. 

Dean: Yeah that makes sense. 

**LILY:** **Is that the best you can come up with?**

**GIRL 2:** **Who's Bloody Mary?**

**GIRL 1:** **She's this witch.**

**LILY:** **I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash.**

**GIRL 1:** **It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!**

**LILY and GIRL 2 jump.**

**GIRL 2:** **So why would anyone say it?**

**LILY:** **Because it isn't real.**

**LILY gets up, and GIRL 1 hands her a candle.**

**GIRL 1:** **No turning on the lights, and remember...three times.**

**_INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT_ **

**LILY opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror.**

**LILY:** **Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary.**

**The candle flickers. LILY looks at it. A long pause.**

**LILY:** **Bloody Mary.**

**A pause. A loud noise. LILY shrieks. Pounding on the door.**

Mary grips the chair tightly and leans forward with almost everyone in the room. 

**_EXT. HALLWAY – NIGHT_ **

**LILY opens the door to find GIRLS 1 and 2, laughing.**

Then a collective sigh of relief from the theater. 

**GIRL 1:** **Scared ya.**

**LILY:** **You guys are jerks.**

**STEVEN:** **Lily.**

**LILY looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father, STEVEN SHOEMAKER.**

**STEVEN:** **Do you mind keeping it down?**

**LILY:** **Sorry** **, Daddy.**

**GIRLS 1 & 2: ** **Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker.**

**STEVEN heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors; each has BLOODY MARY.**

**_INT. UPSTAIRS BATHROOM – NIGHT_ **

**STEVEN takes some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closes the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, then looks closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye.**

**_INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY_ **

**LILY and both GIRLS are giggling together.**

**GIRL 2:** **You so like him!**

**DONNA, LILY's older sister, comes in the front door.**

**DONNA:** **Hey, geek. You guys having fun?**

**LILY:** **You're out past curfew.**

**DONNA:** **Thanks, Dad.**

**DONNA goes upstairs.**

**_INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – NIGHT_ **

**A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door. DONNA rounds the corner and sees it, stops, then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. DONNA screams.**

**_INT. STANFORD APARTMENT – NIGHT_ **

**The entire scene is tinted blue.**

**From , SAM lies on the bed, eyes closed. JESS is on the ceiling. Blood drips on SAM's forehead. He opens his eyes and sees her.**

**JESS:** **Why, Sam? Why, Sam?**

**SAM:** **No!**

**JESS bursts into flame.**

**JESS:** **Why, Sam? Why, Sam?**

**_INT. IMPALA – DAY_ **

**DEAN:** **Sam, wake up.**

**SAM wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building.**

**SAM:** **I take it I was having a nightmare.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, another one.**

**SAM:** **Hey, at least I got some sleep.**

**DEAN:** **You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this.**

Sam: Says the one infamous for not talking about things.

Dean: Yeah yeah, I get the point. 

Cas: Good. 

**SAM:** **Are we here?**

**DEAN:** **Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.**

**SAM picks up a newspaper with STEVEN SHOEMAKER's obituary circled.**

**_SHOEMAKER, Steven_ **

**_The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, [...] 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo [...] and cherish you [...] Your [...]_ **

**SAM:** **So what do you think really happened to this guy?**

**DEAN:** **That's what we're gonna find out.**

**DEAN:** **Let's go.**

**DEAN and SAM get out of the car and head up to the building.**

**_INT. HOSPITAL – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN head into room 144, marked** **_Morgue_ ** **.**

**There's two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says** **_Dr. D. Feiklowicz_ ** **. The other one has the MORGUE TECHNICIAN.**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Hey.**

**DEAN:** **Hey.**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Can I help you?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah. We're the, uh...med students.**

Bobby: This is better than the last few at least.

Dean: Yeah yeah. 

**MORGUE TECH:** **Sorry?**

**DEAN:** **Oh, Doctor—**

**DEAN stumbles over the name.**

**DEAN:** **—Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper.**

Crowley: Good job with the name squirrel. 

Everyone but Crowley, Sam, Dean, and Cas look confused about the nickname. 

Bobby: Squirrel? 

Crowley pointing to each respectively: Squirrel, moose, feathers.

They decide to just go with it. 

**MORGUE TECH:** **Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch.**

**DEAN:** **Oh well he said, uh oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.**

Bobby: Tough luck. 

**DEAN:** **An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then.**

**DEAN looks at SAM.**

**SAM:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Uh, look, man...no.**

Jody: At least he does his job properly. 

Alex: I mean yeah they aren't supposed to let you see the body technically.

**DEAN laughs a little.**

**DEAN turns around and mumbles.**

**DEAN:** **I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear.**

Claire: So you were always a violent jerk, it wasn't just because of the- 

Kat: Spoliers! And that one is really far away shame on you that's not till season 9. We are still in season 1.

Claire: Sorry.

**SAM hits DEAN on the arm. He steps in front of DEAN and opens his wallet and pulls out some twenties. He lays a few of them, at least five, down on the MORGUE TECH's desk. The MORGUE TECH picks up the money.**

Jody: Or not. 

Dean: Wasting my hard earned money. 

Mary: Hard earned.

Sam: You won it in a poker game.

Dean: So?

Sam sighs. 

**MORGUE TECH:** **Follow me.**

**The MORGUE TECH gets up and leaves. DEAN grabs SAM when SAM tries to follow.**

**DEAN:** **Dude, I earned that money.**

**SAM:** **You won it in a poker game.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**SAM follows the MORGUE TECH.**

**_INT. MORGUE – DAY_ **

**SAM:** **Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.**

**The MORGUE TECH pulls back the sheet over STEVEN's face.**

**MORGUE TECH:** **More than that. They practically liquefied.**

**DEAN:** **Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone.**

**SAM:** **What's the official cause of death.**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure.**

**SAM:** **What do you mean?**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen.**

Charlie well that's gross. 

**SAM:** **The eyes &mashwhat would cause something like that?**

**MORGUE TECH:** **Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?**

Rowena: Yes. 

Dean: Well of course you have. 

Rowena: True. 

**MORGUE TE** **CH:** **That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor.**

**DEAN:** **Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper.**

**MORGUE TECH:** **I'm not really supposed to show you that.**

**SAM, annoyed, pulls out his wallet.**

**_INT. HOSPITAL – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN are walking down stairs.**

**SAM:** **Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.**

Mary: Not likely. 

**DEAN:** **How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?**

John: Almost never. 

This comment earns him side looks from everyone not excepting him to speak again so soon. 

**SAM:** **Uh, almost never.**

**DEAN:** **Exactly.**

**SAM:** **All right, let's go talk to the daughter.**

**_INT. SHOEMAKER HOUSE – DAY_ **

**DEAN and SAM walk into the funeral. There is a picture of STEVEN SHOEMAKER on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except DEAN and SAM.**

Jack: Your crashing a funeral?

Dean: Certainly not the first time and definitely not the last.

**DEAN:** **Feel like we're underdressed.**

Mary: Yes.

**They keep walking through the house towards the back.**

**_EXT. SHOEMAKER BACKYARD – DAY_ **

**A MAN points DEAN and SAM towards DONNA and LILY SHOEMAKER, who are with their friends JILL and CHARLIE.**

**DEAN:** **You must be Donna, right?**

**DONNA:** **Yeah.**

**SAM:** **Hi, uh—we're really sorry.**

**DONNA:** **Thank you.**

**SAM:** **I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad.**

**DONNA looks at CHARLIE, then back at SAM and DEAN.**

**DONNA:** **You did?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.**

**CHARLIE:** **I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now**

**DONNA:** **It's okay. I'm okay.**

**DEAN:** **Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?**

**DONNA:** **No.**

**LILY turns around.**

**LILY:** **That's because it wasn't a stroke.**

**DONNA:** **Lily, don't say that.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**DONNA:** **I'm sorry, she's just upset.**

**LILY:** **No, it happened because of me.**

**DONNA:** **Sweetie, it didn't.**

**SAM:** **Lily.**

**SAM gets down on eye level with LILY.**

**SAM:** **Why would you say something like that?**

**LILY:** **Right before he died, I said it.**

**SAM:** **You said what?**

**LILY:** **Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.**

**A pause.**

**LILY:** **She took his eyes, that's what she does.**

**DONNA:** **That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.**

**DEAN:** **I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?**

Jody: Dean why did you never tell me you were good with kids it could have been so helpful. 

Dean shrugs: Never came up. 

**LILY:** **No, I don't think so.**

**_INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – DAY_ **

**Focus on one of the mirrors. SAM and DEAN are seen in the mirror approaching it, then rounding the corner.**

**_INT. UPSTAIRS BATHROOM – DAY_ **

**SAM pushes the door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor.**

**SAM:** **The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?**

**DEAN:** **Not that I know of.**

**DEAN walks into the bathroom and. SAM stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood.**

**SAM:** **I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.**

Claire: Wait so every time I played Bloody Mary as a kid I was lucky I wasn't in that town?  _ **(I played Bloody Mary a lot in elementary school and this episode kinda freaked me out when I saw but then I saw they killed her and was all good.)** _

Dean: Yes.

**SAM:** **The place where the legend began?**

**DEAN shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet.**

**SAM:** **But according to the legend, the person who says B—**

**SAM looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces him, and closes it.**

**SAM:** **The person who says you know what gets it. But here—**

Claire: Yeah that's odd. 

Dean: So true but we figured it out.

**DEAN:** **Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.**

**SAM:** **Right.**

**DEAN:** **Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.**

Charlie: Apparently we are in Harry Potter now and talking about he who must not be named. 

**SAM:** **It's worth checking in to.**

**_INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – DAY_ **

**A woman visible from knees down approaches.**

**_INT. BATHROOM – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN leave the bathroom.**

**_INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY – DAY_ **

**CHARLIE:** **What are you doing up here?**

Bobby: Busted ya idgits.

**DEAN:** **We—we, had to go to the bathroom.**

**CHARLIE:** **Who are you?**

**DEAN:** **Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.**

**CHARLIE:** **He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.**

**DEAN:** **No, I know, I meant—**

**CHARLIE: A** **nd all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.**

Charlie: It really is a good interrogation technique if you think about it. 

Dean: Not so fun on the receiving end and it won't work for two grown adult men who are carrying weapons.

Charlie: No probably not.

**SAM:** **All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.**

**CHARLIE:** **Yeah, a stroke.**

**SAM:** **That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.**

**CHARLIE:** **Like what?**

**SAM:** **Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth.**

**DEAN:** **So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.**

Mary: That's not a good plan.

Dean: No probably not.

**CHARLIE:** **Who are you, cops?**

**SAM looks over his shoulder at DEAN.**

**DEAN:** **Something like that.**

Jody: No nothing like that. Liars the both of you.

Sam: But Jody you already knew this and you were friends with Bobby the hunter ring leader essentially.

**SAM:** **I'll tell you what. Here.**

**SAM reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down his cell number.**

**SAM:** **If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call.**

**SAM hands her the paper as he and DEAN walk down the hallway.**

**_INT. LIBRARY – DAY_ **

**SAM and DEAN walk into a library, rather dark for the time of day.**

**DEAN:** **All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.**

**SAM:** **Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more. {They walk in to the actual library.}**

**DEAN:** **All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?**

**SAM:** **Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.**

**DEAN:** **Well that sounds annoying.**

**SAM:** **No it won't be so bad, as long as we...{He looks at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them.} *chuckles* I take it back. This will be very annoying.**

Mary: See I had to hunt like that all the time.

Sam: I know.

John: You were a hunter?

Mary: Yes I was and I got out specifically because I wanted a normal life and didn't want that life for my boys. But you ruined that.

**{Cut scene to DONNA's friend driving in a car talking on her cell phone.}**

**Charlie:** **I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something.**

**{The phone conversation is between DONNA's friend and another girl who was at the funeral named Jill. Jill is in her room taking off her sweater.}**

**Jill:** **Whoever they were, they were cute.**

Cas and Dean stare at each other then look away back to the screen and Sam looks so overly done.

Kat drops a note on Sam that says 'Don't read this out loud. Don't worry you're not the only one waiting for them to get together. You have a subsection of the Fandom behind you we shall make it happen but for now have patience.'

Sam reads the note and looks at the two sighing but resigning himself to wait.

**Charlie:** **Jill**

**Jill:** **You didn't think so?**

**Charlie:** **Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to DONNA's dad?**

**Jill:** **Maybe LILY was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him.**

**Charlie:** **Ha ha, very funny.**

**Jill:** **Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?**

**Charlie:** **No.**

**Jill:** **Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now.**

**Charlie:** **Jill, quit it.**

**Jill:** **{She gets to her bathroom mirror.} Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.**

Bobby: This girl is stupid.

**Charlie:** **{There is a silence on the phone.} Jill? {Jill screams.} Jill!?!**

**Jill:** **{Starts laughing} You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow. {They hang up the phone and Jill goes to her closet to finish getting changed. She opens the door, and on the inside there is a mirror, where we see Bloody Mary. She closes the closet door and goes to sit down at her vanity, where of course there is another mirror. We see Bloody Mary as she takes her earrings out, and then her reflection again when Jill walks in front of her TV screen. Jill goes back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. She reaches up and feels blood on her own face.}**

**Reflection:** **You did it. You killed that boy.**

Jody: Wait what?

Jack: Who did she kill?

**{Jill falls down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watches her.}**

**{COMMERCIAL}**

**{Cut to SAM's dream again. The flames sucked up into Jessica's body, we hear "Why SAM?" and SAM wakes up.}**

**SAM:** **Why'd you let me fall asleep?**

**DEAN:** **Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?**

**SAM:** **Lollipops and candy canes.**

Dean: Liar.

Sam: Better then some of yours.

Dean: ...

**DEAN:** **Yeah, sure.**

**SAM:** **Did you find anything?**

**DEAN:** **Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? {SAM sits up.} No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.**

Mary: Hmm... Maybe it's not the town but an object.

**SAM:** **{Falls back on the bed.} Maybe we just haven't found it yet.**

**DEAN:** **I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary.**

Dean: Oops.

**{SAM's cell phone rings. He answers it.}**

**SAM:** **Hello? {We do not hear who is calling, but a look of concern comes across SAM's face.}**

**{Cut scene to a park bench. Charlie is sitting there and DEAN is sitting on the back of it, and SAM is standing there. Charlie is crying.}**

**Charlie:** **And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone.**

**SAM:** **I'm sorry.**

**Charlie:** **And she said it. {DEAN looks up at SAM.} I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?**

**DEAN:** **No, you're not insane.**

**Charlie:** **Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse.**

Bobby: I imagine it would.

**SAM:** **Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained.**

**DEAN:** **And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help.**

**{Cut scene to Jill's room. Charlie comes in and locks the door. She then goes over to the window and opens it, where SAM and DEAN are waiting to enter. SAM enters first and DEAN throws him a duffel bag. SAM sets it on the bed and starts going through it.}**

**SAM:** **What did you tell Jill's mom?**

**Charlie:** **Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things. {SAM pulls something out of the bag and DEAN shuts the curtains.} I hate lying to her.**

**DEAN:** **Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.**

**Charlie:** **{goes over to turn off the lights.} What are you guys looking for?**

**DEAN:** **We'll let you know as soon as we find it.**

**SAM:** **{has a digital camera ready, and hands it to DEAN.} Hey, night vision. {DEAN turns on the night vision for him.} Perfect.**

Jody: You need help with night vision.

Sam: Yeah.

**{The digital camera is aimed at DEAN.}**

**DEAN:** **Do I look like Paris Hilton?**

Sam: No.

**{SAM walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror.}**

**SAM:** **So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?**

**DEAN:** **Beats me.**

**{SAM closes the closet door.}**

**DEAN:** **I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.**

**Charlie:** **It's just a joke.**

**DEAN:** **Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time.**

Jody: I mean yeah it's just a matter of time. It's a common game at the very least.

**{SAM is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.}**

**SAM:** **Hey. {DEAN and Charlie turn to look at him.} There's a black light in the trunk, right?**

**{SAM has carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and lays it on the bed upside down. DEAN throws him a black light. SAM peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. SAM shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."}**

**Charlie:** **Gary Bryman?**

**SAM:** **You know who that is?**

**Charlie:** **No.**

**{Cut scene to outside, again on a bench. DEAN and Charlie are sitting on it, and SAM comes up behind them.}**

**SAM:** **So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.**

**Charlie:** **Oh my God.**

**SAM:** **What?**

**Charlie:** **Jill drove that car.**

Jack: So that's who she killed.

Sam: Yes but it was a mistake.

**DEAN:** **We need to get back to your friend DONNA's house.**

**{Cut scene to the bathroom of DONNA's house. SAM and DEAN are hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There is a handprint on it, and the words "Linda Shoemaker".}**

**SAM:** **Linda Shoemaker.**

Mary: He killed his wife.

Dean: Not necessarily. 

**{Cut scene to downstairs with DONNA.}**

**DONNA:** **Why are you asking me this?**

**SAM:** **Look, we're sorry, but it's important.**

**DONNA:** **Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave.**

**DEAN:** **Now DONNA, just listen.**

**DONNA:** **Get out of my house! {she runs upstairs.}**

**Charlie:** **Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?**

**SAM:** **Maybe.**

**Charlie:** **I think I should stick around.**

**DEAN: A** **ll right. Whatever you do, don't—**

**Charlie:** **Believe me, I won't say it.**

Dean: Well you didn't but...

**{Cut scene to DEAN at a computer and SAM looking at some things posted on a bulletin board.}**

**SAM:** **Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?**

**DEAN:** **Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.**

John: But it would have to be local. 

Bobby: Not true it could be somewhere else and her spirit moved with an object.

**SAM:** **But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town.**

**DEAN:** **I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—**

**SAM:** **The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern.**

**DEAN:** **I know, I was thinking the same thing.**

**SAM:** **With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run.**

**DEAN:** **Both had secrets where people died.**

Mary: Oh...

**SAM:** **Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them.**

**DEAN:** **Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it.**

**SAM:** **Whether you're the one that summoned her or not.**

**DEAN:** **Take a look at this. {Cut to a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. DEAN prints out another picture and hands it to SAM. The picture is of a handprint and the letters "Tre"}**

**SAM:** **Looks like the same handprint.**

**DEAN:** **Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.**

**{Cut to a police or detective agency, and the words "Fort Wayne, Indiana" come on the screen.}**

Jody: So now you are in Indiana. 

Dean: Yup.

**Detective:** **I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me.**

**DEAN:** **What exactly happened?**

**Detective:** **You boys said you were reporters?**

**SAM:** **We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.**

**Detective:** **That's right.**

**SAM:** **See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.**

Bobby: Good way of getting information.

**{Cut scene to the detective pulling some files out of a file cabinet.}**

**Detective:** **Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. {He opens a file to the picture SAM and DEAN found on the computer.} Now see that there? T-R-E?**

**DEAN:** **Yeah.**

**Detective:** **I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.**

Mary: To reveal his secret of how she died.

**SAM:** **You know who it was?**

**Detective:** **Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor sampson. {He pulls out a picture of a man.} And I think he cut her up good.**

**SAM:** **Now why would he do something like that?**

**Detective:** **Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair.**

Bobby: That would do it. 

**DEAN:** **Yeah but how do you know it was sampson who killed her?**

**Detective:** **It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional.**

**DEAN:** **But you could never prove it?**

**Detective:** **No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.**

**DEAN:** **Is he still alive?**

**Detective:** **Nope. {sits down and sighs} If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could.**

Crowley: Well that would form a vengeful spirit.

**SAM:** **Where's she buried?**

**Detective:** **She wasn't. She was cremated.**

**DEAN:** **What about that mirror {nods at the one in the picture}. It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?**

**Detective:** **Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago.**

**SAM:** **You have the names of her family by any chance?**

**{Cut scene to the inside of a girl's bathroom at a school where DONNA and Charlie are walking in.}**

**DONNA:** **I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?**

**Charlie:** **They were only trying to help. Please, DONNA, you have to believe me.**

**DONNA:** **What? About Bloody Mary? {Of course they have now stopped in front of the mirror.}**

**Charlie:** **Please, I know it sounds crazy—**

Bobby: This is why you don't go telling people things like that. 

**DONNA:** **Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?**

**Charlie:** **Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.**

**DONNA:** **Okay so {she turns to face the mirror} Bloody Mary.**

**Charlie:** **No!**

**DONNA:** **Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. {She turns back to face Charlie} See? Nothing happened.**

**Charlie:** **Why would you do that?**

**DONNA:** **Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you.**

**{Cut scene to the school halls. Charlie is walking down past some windows into the classroom, and we see Bloody Mary in one of them.}**

Alex: She had a secret where someone died. 

**{COMMERCIAL}**

**{We come back to a physics/science class at Charlie's school.}**

**Teacher:** **Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the SAMe element. {Charlie opens up her compact.} Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius. {Charlie sees Bloody Mary in the corner and screams. The class freaks out as she starts running around the room.} Charlie! {She sees the reflection of Mary in the window of the door, picks up a stool, and throws it through the window.} Charlie!!! {The teacher catches Charlie.} Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down.{Charlie sees Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.}**

**Charlie:** **Aah! Let me go!**

**Teacher:** **Charlie! {Charlie runs out of the room.}**

**{Cut to SAM and DEAN driving down the road. SAM is on his cell phone.}**

**SAM:** **Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks. {SAM hangs up.}**

**DEAN:** **So?**

**SAM:** **So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.**

**DEAN:** **So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?**

**SAM:** **Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow.**

**DEAN:** **Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?**

**SAM:** **Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped.**

**DEAN: S** **o Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.**

**SAM:** **Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?**

**DEAN:** **I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.**

**SAM:** **Yeah, I don't know, maybe. {SAM's cell phone rings.} Hello. {The look of concern comes across his face again} Charlie?**

**{Cut scene to wherever SAM and DEAN where staying. Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees and SAM and DEAN have all of the curtains drawn shut, and are throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor.}**

**SAM:** **{Sits next to Charlie} Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?**

**{Charlie looks up slowly.}**

**SAM:** **Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you.**

**Charlie:** **But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?**

**SAM:** **No. No. Not anytime soon.**

**DEAN:** **{Sits on the bed too} All right Charlie. We need to know what happened.**

**Charlie:** **We were in the bathroom. DONNA said it.**

**DEAN:** **That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?**

Jody: Thank you for trying to be gentle about it. 

**Charlie:** **I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like th** **at? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have. {She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again.}**

Most of the room looks upset for the girl.

**{Cut scene to SAM and DEAN driving in the rain.}**

**DEAN:** **You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.**

**SAM:** **You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, DEAN. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary.**

**DEAN:** **I guess.**

**SAM:** **You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.**

**DEAN:** **Why, what do you mean?**

**SAM:** **Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.**

**DEAN:** **Well how do you know that's going to work?**

**SAM: I** **don't, not for sure.**

**DEAN:** **Well who's gonna summon her?**

**SAM:** **I will. She'll come after me.**

**DEAN:** **You know what, that's it. {He pulls the car over.} This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? SAM, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.**

**SAM:** **I don't blame you.**

**DEAN:** **Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.**

Sam coughs something that sounds oddly like hypocrite.

**SAM:** **I could've warned her.**

**DEAN:** **About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.**

**SAM:** **No you don't.**

**DEAN:** **I don't what?**

**SAM:** **You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.**

**DEAN:** **What are you talking about?**

**SAM:** **Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?**

**DEAN:** **{looks surprised} No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it.**

**SAM:** **DEAN that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this.**

**{Cut scene to the shop. SAM is trying to pick the lock on the door. It opens and they see many mirrors are in this shop.}**

**DEAN:** **Well...that's just great. {He pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.} All right let's start looking.**

**{They split up and walk around the store and we see a flashing light that seems to be part of an alarm.}**

**DEAN:** **Maybe they've already sold it.**

**{SAM's flashlight stops on the mirror.}**

**SAM:** **I don't think so.**

**{DEAN: walks over to him and pulls out the picture again to compare. It is the mirror.}**

**DEAN** **That's it. {sighs} You sure about this? {SAM hands DEAN the flashlight.}**

**SAM:** **{sighs} Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. {he looks at DEAN who gives him an unsure look back. SAM picks up the crowbar} Bloody Mary.**

**{COMMERCIAL}**

**{DEAN turns to see a light coming through the store.}**

**DEAN:** **I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. {SAM readies the crowbar again} Smash anything that moves. {DEAN crawls away towards the front door. He sees a headlight.} Crap. {He puts the crowbar down and begins to walk to the door.}**

Jody: Cops.

**{Meanwhile SAM hears a breath, so he turns to look at a different mirror, when the camera turns back to Mary's we see her in it.}**

**{Cut scene back to DEAN who is now outside facing police.}**

**Police:** **Hold it.**

**DEAN:** **Whoa guys, false alarm, I tripped the system.**

**Police:** **Who are you?**

**DEAN:** **I'm the boss's kid.**

Bobby: That's not gonna work. 

**Police:** **You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?**

**{Cut scene back to SAM. We see Mary in a different mirror now. SAM sees her there out of the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different one now, and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror.}**

**SAM:** **Come on. Come into this one.**

**{SAM looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. SAM starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart.}**

**Reflection:** **It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica.**

**{Cut back to DEAN outside.}**

**DEAN:** **Like I said, I was adopted.**

**Police:** **Yeah.**

**DEAN:** **{Is being covered back and front by the two cops.} You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now. {He punches one cop, backhands the other, then punches the cop in front of him again. They are now on the ground.**

Claire: That looked cool. 

Dean: Thanks. 

**{Cut scene to SAM and his reflection.}**

**Reflection:** **You never told her the truth—who you really were. {SAM is now falling towards the ground.} But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!?! You dreamt it would happen!!!**

Dean comforts Sam while everyone else looks at him sadly. 

**{DEAN's crowbar goes through the mirror.}**

**DEAN:** **{bends down to the floor to SAM} Sam, Sammy!**

**SAM:** **It's SAM.**

Dean: Never.

**DEAN:** **[in reference to the blood that had come out of his eyes] God, are you okay?**

**SAM:** **Uh, yeah.**

**DEAN:** **Come on, come on. {He pulls SAM up. He puts SAM's arm over his neck, and they begin to walk out, until Mary (again, much like SAMara coming out of the TV in The Ring) comes out of the frame of the mirror. They turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass. May walks towards them and they both fall to the ground. They both start bleeding from the face, but DEAN reaches up and pulls over a mirror so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection.}**

Jody: Smart.

**Reflection:** **You killed them! All those people! You killed them!**

**{Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. DEAN throws down the mirror he held and it shatters.}**

**DEAN:** **Hey SAM?**

**SAM:** **Yeah?**

**DEAN:** **This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?**

Dean: That explains so much. 

Sam: It really does, does this mean we are gonna have to live out all 600 years of bad luck?

Cas: Um... I don't know. 

**{SAM chuckles weakly.}**

**{COMMERCIAL}**

**{We come back to SAM and DEAN driving in the car with Charlie in the back. They pull up in front of a house.}**

**Charlie:** **So this is really over?**

**DEAN:** **{nods} Yeah, it's over.**

**Charlie:** **Thank you. {DEAN reaches back to shake her hand, and she gets out of the car.}**

**SAM:** **Charlie? {Charlie turns around} Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.**

Mary: Thank you for trying to help her. 

**{Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house.}**

**DEAN:** **{Gently hits SAM} That's good advice. {They drive off} Hey SAM?**

**SAM:** **Yeah?**

**DEAN:** **Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is.**

**SAM:** **Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself. {SAM looks out the window and sees Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappears behind the pole, and we don't see her again.}**

Dean: Was that the last time you saw her?

Sam: Yeah it was. 

Kat: Alright next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I am going to try and get at least one chapter a week but we'll see how that goes.


	7. Skin

_ Transcript from  _ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.06_Skin_(transcript) _ _ I don't own Supernatural it belongs to CW. _

**POLICE OFFICER: It's ok. It's ok. (The girl points to the room across the hall.)**

**GIRL: In there! In there! (The S.W.A.T team moves to the other room. The man is there, trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony.)**

**POLICE OFFICER: Freeze! Don't move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see 'em. Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it! (The man turns around. It is DEAN. The screen goes black.)**

Mary: Dean. What just happened?

Dean: It's n--

Kat: No spoliers.

Dean: Ughhhhhhhhhh.

**(FADE IN: Gas Station. One Week Earlier. SAM and DEAN pull into the station.)**

**DEAN: Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight. (SAM does not respond.) Sam wears women's underwear.**

Sam: Why is that you're go to thing to say to get my attention?

Dean shrugs. 

**SAM: I've been listenin', I'm just busy. (He is checking e-mails on his PalmPilot.)**

**DEAN: Busy doin' what?**

**SAM: Reading e-mails. (DEAN gets out of the car and starts to fill the tank with gas.)**

**DEAN: E-mails from who?**

**SAM: From my friends at Stanford.**

**DEAN: You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?**

**SAM: Why not?**

**DEAN: Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?**

**SAM: I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess.**

**DEAN: Oh, so you lie to 'em.**

Sam: Yes. 

**SAM: No. I just don't tell 'em....everything.**

**DEAN: Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse.**

**SAM: So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life? (DEAN shrugs.) You're serious?**

**DEAN: Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period.**

**SAM: You're kind of anti-social, you know that?**

Sam: You really are, it's like conversing with people is the worst thing that could happen to you. 

Dean shrugs. 

**DEAN: Yeah, whatever. (SAM continues to read his e-mails.)**

**SAM: God....**

**DEAN: What?**

**SAM: In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine.**

**DEAN: Is she hot? (SAM ignores him.)**

**SAM: I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.**

Cas: Sam, what kind of friends do you have?

**DEAN: Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?**

**SAM: No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer.**

**DEAN: Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you.**

**SAM: They're in St. Louis. We're goin'. (DEAN chuckles.)**

**DEAN: Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.**

Sam gives Dean a pointed look. Dean puts his hands up in surrender. 

**SAM: It is our problem. They're my friends.**

Jody: Good for you Sam. 

**DEAN: St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam. (They exchange a look. A minute later, they pull out of the gas station and start driving.)**

John: No you shouldn't be worrying about a domestic murder. 

Charlie: Hey do me a favor and shut up. 

John: And who are you? 

Charlie: I'm Charlie. Now shut up. 

John: And why should I?

Dean: John shut the fuck up!

John: Or what?

Dean: I'll make you. 

John: Like you could. 

Dean is about to get up but Kat teleports between them. 

Kat: I don't wanna bring him back to life again Dean so sit and John shut up or Dean will kill you and then I will have to bring you back to life again. 

**(CUT TO: EXT. – REBECCA's house. She opens the door and sees SAM and DEAN.)**

**REBECCA: (happily) Oh my God, Sam!**

**SAM: Well, if it isn't little Becky.**

**REBECCA: You know what you can do with that little Becky crap. (She smiles and they hug.)**

**SAM: I got your e-mail.**

**REBECCA: I didn't think that you would come here. (DEAN steps forward and extends his hand.)**

**DEAN: Dean. Older brother. (She shakes his hand.)**

**REBECCA: Hi.**

**DEAN: Hi.**

**SAM: We're here to help. Whatever we can do.**

**REBECCA: Come in. (They walk inside the house, and DEAN shuts the door.)**

**(CUT TO: INT. – House.)**

**DEAN: Nice place.**

**REBECCA: It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free.**

**SAM: Where are your folks?**

**REBECCA: They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial. (They enter the kitchen.) Do you guys want a beer or something?**

**DEAN: (smiling) Hey—**

**SAM: No, thanks. So, tell us what happened.**

Bobby: You could have had a beer Sam. 

Sam: No.

**REBECCA: Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. (She starts to cry.) So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.**

Crowley: This will be interesting. 

**SAM: You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house.**

**DEAN: We could.**

**REBECCA: Why? I mean, what could you do?**

**SAM: Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop. (DEAN laughs.)**

Bobby: Now Sam is telling bad lies. 

**DEAN: Detective, actually.**

**REBECCA: Really? (DEAN nods.) Where?**

**DEAN: Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now.**

**REBECCA: You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know.**

**SAM: Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent.**

**REBECCA: Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys. (She walks away, down the hall.)**

**DEAN: Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends.**

Rowena: Yeah, Sam it's not lying really that was a complete lie. 

**SAM: Look, Zack and Becky need our help.**

**DEAN: I just don't think this is our kind of problem.**

**SAM: Two places at once? We've looked into less. (DEAN says nothing, defeated.)**

**(FADE TO: EXT. – ZACK's house. DEAN, SAM, and REBECCA park the car and get out.)**

**REBECCA: (to DEAN) You're sure this is okay?**

**DEAN: Yeah. I am an officer of the law. (They walk to the house.)**

**(CUT TO: INT. – ZACK's house. SAM and DEAN enter and look around. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. REBECCA stays on the porch steps.)**

**SAM: Bec, you wanna wait outside?**

**REBECCA: No. I wanna help. (She ducks under the police tape and enters the house.)**

**SAM: Tell us what else the police said.**

**REBECCA: (tearfully) Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain. (She looks around the room, crying.) Oh, God....**

**SAM: Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who? (REBECCA shakes her head, then begins to remember something.)**

**REBECCA: Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed. (SAM walks away. DEAN moves to the open front door and sees the neighbor's dog, barking loudly. REBECCA comes up behind him.) You know, that used to be the sweetest dog.**

Cas: You should interrogate the dog. 

Dean: I am in no way doing that ever again. Next time we will call you and you can interrogate the Dog. 

Sam is laughing. 

Jack: You interrogated a dog.

Dean: Yes and it was annoying. 

**DEAN: What happened?**

**REBECCA: He just changed.**

**DEAN: Do you remember when he changed?**

**REBECCA: I guess around the time of the murder. (DEAN looks at her, then walks away.)**

Claire: Why does that m atter?

Dean: Animals can sense the supernatural. 

**(CUT TO: INT. – House. SAM is in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of himself, ZACK, and REBECCA. DEAN walks over to him.)**

**DEAN: So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed.**

**SAM: Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal.**

**DEAN: Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'.**

**SAM: So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?**

**DEAN: No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure.**

Sam: You will never admit you are wrong will you?

Dean: Hey Sam, I was wrong. 

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: Yeah. (REBECCA walks over to them.) So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction.**

**REBECCA: I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop. (DEAN laughs.) I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself.**

Claire: I like her. 

**DEAN: All right. (All three of them leave.)**

**(FADE TO: Street. ZACK is sitting on a bench across the street from a house. He watches an Asian man come out of the house with his wife, LINDSAY.)**

**LINDSAY: Why do they always have to send you?**

**ALEX: Because I'm the best.**

**LINDSAY: I know. That's why i want you to stay home.**

**ALEX: It's just Kansas City. I'll be home tomorrow night and make it up to you.**

Sam: Pour guy. 

**(They kiss. The man gets in his car and drives away. ZACK watches LINDSAY go back in the house. He smiles wickedly, and his eyes glint silver for a moment, before returning to normal.)**

Bobby: I know what that is. 

Dean: Yeah the stupid thing is annoying. 

**(FADE TO: INT. – REBECCA's house. Living room. DEAN, SAM, and REBECCA are watching the security footage.)**

**REBECCA: Here he comes. (The tape shows ZACK entering his house.)**

**DEAN: (noticing the timestamp) 22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.**

**REBECCA: Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with. (SAM seems to notice something on the tape.)**

**SAM: Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?**

Alex: What'd you see? 

**REBECCA: Oh, sure. (She gets up to go to the kitchen.)**

**SAM: Hey. (She turns around.) Maybe some sandwiches, too?**

**REBECCA: What do you think this is, Hooters? (She leaves the room.)**

**DEAN: I wish. (He walks over to SAM.) What is it?**

**SAM: Check this out. (He rewinds the tape, then replays it. One of the frames shows ZACK looking directly at the camera. His eyes are silver. SAM pauses the tape.)**

**DEAN: Well, maybe it's just a camera flare.**

**SAM: That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.**

Dean starts snickeing to him self. 

Sam: What?

Dean leans over and whispers in his ear: Remember the case in Hollywood on the movie set?

Sam starts snickering too. 

**DEAN: Right.**

**SAM: Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him.**

**DEAN: Like a Doppelganger.**

Alex: A doppelganger?

Dean: Yeah kinda like a copy of you.

**SAM: Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once.**

**(CUT TO: INT. – House. The Asian man enters.)**

**MAN: Honey, it's me. Flight cancelled at the last minute. (He sets down his briefcase and keys and looks around.) I called. Why didn't you answer? (LINDSAY doesn't respond.) Lindsay? (He looks around.) Lindsay? (He turns around and sees blood spattered on the wall.) Lindsay?! (He opens the door to a nearby room and finds LINDSAY. She is tied in a chair, beaten and bloody. The man rushes over to her and takes the gag out of her mouth.) It's ok, Lindsay, it's me.**

Bobby: Pour guy.

**LINDSAY: Please, don't hurt me anymore! Leave me alone! (The man looks at her, confused. He hears a noise in the other room and leaves. In the living room, the man looks around. Suddenly, he turns and sees himself, standing there with a baseball bat. The man is puzzled. The double's eyes glint silver, and he hits the man over the head with the bat. The screen goes black.)**

Jody: Ouch.

**(FADE IN: EXT. – ZACK's house. DEAN and SAM park their car behind the house and get out.)**

**DEAN: Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?**

Dean: It's to early Sam too early.

Sam: We could've lost the trail.

Dean: I did lose sleep.

Sam rolls his eyes.

**SAM: I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out.**

**DEAN: So, he came out the back door? (He leans against the hood of his car.)**

**SAM: Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue.**

**DEAN: 'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we** **'re doin' here at 5:30 in the morning. (SAM looks around the outside of the building, and notices blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole.)**

Cas leans over to Jack: He's a grumpy bear when he's tired.

Jack nods in agreement.

**SAM: Blood. Somebody came this way.**

Crowely: Oh really I thought it just spontaneously appeared there.

Sam glares at Crowley.

**DEAN: Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here. (An ambulance drives past them, and they exchange a look.)**

**(CUT TO: EXT. – House. DEAN and SAM observe the scene. The Asian man is handcuffed and is stepping into a police car.)**

**DEAN: (to nearby woman) What happened?**

**WOMAN: He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her.**

Claire: Wouldn't the wife have seen the double at the same time as her actual husband?

Dean: Yes but they'll right it off as shock.

**SAM: Really?**

**WOMAN: I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy. (They watch the man get taken away.)**

**(CUT TO: EXT. – House. Later. SAM is on the side of the house, looking around. He looks inside two garbage cans but finds nothing. He moves to the front of the house, where DEAN comes behind him.)**

**DEAN: Hey. (SAM turns around.) Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: Definitely our kind of problem.**

Dean: Look Sam I admitted I was wrong.

Sam: Whatever.

**SAM: What'd you find out?**

**DEAN: Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.**

**SAM: So, he was two places at once.**

**DEAN: Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob.**

**SAM: Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.**

**DEAN: Could be the same thing doin' it, too. (SAM thinks for a second.)**

**SAM: Shapeshifter? (DEAN shrugs.) Something that can make itself look like anyone?**

Bobby: Exactly.

Mary: So that thing at the beginning was a shapeshifter not Dean.

Rowena: Exactly.

**DEAN: Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.**

**SAM: Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.**

**DEAN: We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood.**

**SAM: Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?**

**DEAN: Not that I know of.**

**SAM: I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.**

**DEAN: Just like your friend's house.**

**SAM: Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.**

**DEAN: Well, there's another way to go—down. (They look down and notice a manhole.)**

Alex: Ewww.

**(CUT TO: Sewer. DEAN and SAM climb down the manhole and look around.)**

**SAM: I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.**

**DEAN: I think you're right. Look at this. (They bend down and examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. They are both disgusted.)**

Dean: It's so gross.

**SAM: Is this from his victims? (DEAN takes out a pocketknife and holds up some of the skin.)**

**DEAN: You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds.**

Crowely: You do have disgusting thoughts.

**SAM: That is sick. (DEAN puts the bloody pile back on the ground.)**

**(CUT TO: Car. DEAN opens the trunk and takes out some weapons.)**

**DEAN: Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it.**

**SAM: Silver bullet to the heart.**

**DEAN: That's right. (SAM's cell phone rings. He answers it.)**

Mary: Well at least you know what to do.

Dean: If we didn't we would have figured it out.

Mary: probably.

**SAM: This is Sam. (The scene alternates between the car and REBECCA's kitchen.)**

**REBECCA: Where are you?**

**SAM: We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out.**

**REBECCA: Well, look, Sam, just stop, 'cause I really don't need your help anymore.**

**SAM: What are you talkin' about?**

**REBECCA: I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene. (SAM scoffs.)**

**SAM: Why would you do that?**

**REBECCA: Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester.**

Alex: Busted.

**SAM: Bec—**

**REBECCA: No, I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that.**

**SAM: We're tryin' to help.**

**REBECCA: Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack's case.**

**SAM: Bec, I'm sorry, but—**

**REBECCA: No, goodbye, Sam. (She hangs up. DEAN walks over to SAM, who looks disappointed.)**

Sam sighs.

**DEAN: I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—**

Dean: Sorry.

**SAM: If I was like you.**

**DEAN: Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks. (He holds up a gun. SAM takes it and puts it in the back of his jeans. They walk away.)**

Sam smiles.

**(CUT TO: Sewer. DEAN and SAM are looking around with their flashlights and guns.)**

**DEAN: I think we're close to its lair.**

**SAM: Why do you say that?**

**DEAN: Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face. (SAM turns and sees another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.)**

**SAM: (disgusted) Oh, God! (They look around the area and see a pile of clothes in a corner.)**

Cas: No Sam its Chuck.

Sam: Yes, Cas I know.

**DEAN: Looks like it's lived here for a while.**

**SAM: Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with? (SAM turns and sees the shapeshifter, still in the form of the Asian man, standing behind DEAN.) Dean! (DEAN turns and gets punched by the shapeshifter. He falls to the ground, and the shapeshifter runs away. SAM shoots after it a few times but misses. He moves over to DEAN.)**

**DEAN: Get the son of a bitch! (SAM and DEAN run away, following the shapeshifter.)**

Sam: You know you haven't changed that much.

Dean shrugs.

**(CUT TO: Street. The shapeshifter comes out of the manhole and runs away. Seconds later, SAM and DEAN come out and look around.)**

**SAM: All right, let's split up.**

Bobby: No, that's a bad idea. 

Dean: Ah we figured that out later on. 

Bobby muttered something like stupid Winchester complex under his breath. 

**DEAN: All right, I'll meet you around the other side.**

**SAM: All right. (They walk away in separate directions.)**

**(CUT TO: Alley. DEAN is looking around, with his gun drawn. Passersby turn away, frightened.)**

Jody: Dean put your gun away.

Alex: Jody this is in the past. 

Jody: I know but still. 

**(CUT TO: Street. SAM is also searching, while keeping his gun inside his jacket.)**

**(CUT TO: Alley. DEAN is still looking frantically.)**

**(FADE TO: Street corner. SAM is waiting. DEAN comes up behind him.)**

**DEAN: Hey. (SAM turns around.) Anything?**

Cas: That's not Dean. 

Sam: No its not. 

Jack: So the sifter is pretending to be Dean.

Sam: Yes.

**SAM: No. He's gone.**

**DEAN: All right, let's get back to the car. (SAM crosses the street. DEAN stops, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passes, DEAN's eyes momentarily glow silver. The screen goes black.)**

Bobby: Not good. 

Dean: Yeah. 

**(FADE IN: Street. DEAN and SAM stop at the car.)**

**SAM: You think he found another way underground?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Yeah, probably. You got the keys? (SAM stops and thinks before turning around.)**

**SAM: Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?**

Claire: How did it know that?

Dean: Stupid thing was annoying that how. 

Kat: No more information the show will tell you. 

Claire: Fine. 

Rowena: That had to be interesting. 

Dean: It certainly was. 

**SAM: Oh, right. Here ya go. (He throws the shapeshifter the keys and walks away. The shapeshifter opens the trunk and observes all the weapons. He laughs.) Don't move! (The shapeshifter turns and sees SAM pointing the gun at him.) What have you done with him?**

Dean: Oh so you did figure it out. 

**SHAPESHIFTER: Dude, chill. It's me, all right?**

**SAM: No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down.**

**SAM: You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?**

**SAM: You're not my brother.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me.**

**SAM: Don't. (The shapeshifter pauses before hitting SAM twice with a crowbar. SAM falls to the ground.)**

Dean: You should have shot him. 

Sam: There was a chance it was you. 

Dean: Could have shot the leg. 

Sam: Where do you think I got the idea. 

Dean grumbles some more.

**(CUT TO: Unknown location. SAM wakes up in a dingy, dusty room. His neck and hands are bound to a wooden post. The shapeshifter walks over to him and backhands him. SAM groans.)**

**SAM: Where is he? Where's Dean?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you.**

Crowley: Good luck with that. 

**SAM: Where is he?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: You don't really wanna know.**

Deans sees most people whip around to look at him and he chuckles a little but doesn't say anything. 

**SHAPESHIFTER: (He chuckles.) I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background.**

**SAM: What do you mean, learn? (The shapeshifter stops. He grabs his head in pain and grimaces. A quick succession of audio clips from past episodes can be heard. SAM looks at the shapeshifter, confused. The shapeshifter relaxes and looks at SAM.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?**

**SAM: Where is my brother? (The shapeshifter leans in close to SAM.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me. (He backs away.)**

**SAM: What are you talkin' about?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks. (He laughs.) I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens. (He smiles and covers SAM with a sheet.)**

Cas: Dean...

Dean: No.

Cas: Okay. 

**(CUT TO: INT. – REBECCA's house. There is a knock at the door, and REBECCA comes downstairs to open it. It is the shapeshifter, still in the form of DEAN.)**

Crowley: Well that's not ideal. 

Everyone gives him a look which he ignores.

**REBECCA: Oh. Hi.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: I know what you're gonna say.**

**REBECCA: Oh, you do?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch? (She laughs.)**

Bobby: You know he's acting a lot like Dean but he's off in some subtle way I can't identify. 

Everyone but Dean and John nod in agreement. 

John thinks that they are the exact same and can't see a difference but decides staying quiet is a better option. 

**REBECCA: That's about right.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: I admit it, we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try. (He smiles.)**

**(CUT TO: Unknown location. SAM is trying to get out of his ropes but fails.)**

**SAM: Damn it. (He hears movement in another area of the room, and he hears someone coughing.)**

Dean laughs at everyone's realization that he was in the room the whole time. 

**DEAN: (OS) That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature. (SAM laughs.)**

**SAM: Yeah, it's me. (DEAN manages to uncover himself from the sheet and starts to undo his ropes.) He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you.**

**DEAN: Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one. (SAM gives him a confused look, then continues to work through his ropes.)**

Sam: Nope. 

Dean: Yup.

They go on for a while and everyone else wisely stays out of it. Kat eventually has had enough and tells them to shut-up which they do. 

**(CUT TO: REBECCA's house. Living room. REBECCA and the shapeshifter are sitting in front of the fireplace.)**

**REBECCA: So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Mmhmm.**

**REBECCA: What'd you call it?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: A shapeshifter. (REBECCA laughs and rolls her eyes.) Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean, look, you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen.**

Charlie: It's telling on itself. 

**REBECCA: Okay, so, this thing—it can make itself look like anybody?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: That's right. (She chuckles.)**

**REBECCA: Well, what is it, like a genetic freak? (The shapeshifter laughs.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else. (REBECCA looks around, uncomfortable. The shapeshifter's eyes glint silver, and he smiles.)**

Bobby: Huh never thought about it like that. 

Everyone agrees. 

**(CUT TO: Unknown location. DEAN and SAM are still working their way out of their ropes.)**

**SAM: Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you. (DEAN finally works his way out of the ropes.)**

**DEAN: What do you mean?**

**SAM: I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories.**

**DEAN: You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?**

**SAM: Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us. (DEAN gets up and walks over to SAM.)**

Sam: Were my restraints tighter or something. 

Dean: I dunno. 

**DEAN: Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection. (He starts untying SAM's ropes.)**

**SAM: Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already.**

**(CUT TO: Alley. DEAN and SAM climb out a window and onto the street.)**

**SAM: Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police.**

Jody: That's not smart. 

**DEAN: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me. (SAM shrugs.)**

**SAM: Sorry.**

**DEAN: This way. (They start running down the street.)**

**(CUT TO: REBECCA's house. Living room.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone—close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me. (REBECCA looks very uncomfortable.) You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It's so hard to be different. (He tucks REBECCA's hair behind her ear. She shrugs away.)**

**REBECCA: You should go. (The shapeshifter leans in and whispers something in her ear. She looks horrified and stands up.) You are disgusting, just get the hell out of here!**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Rebecca, just calm down. (He stands up.)**

**REBECCA: Calm down? What is wrong with you?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? (She walks to the phone.)**

**REBECCA: I'm calling the police. (The shapeshifter walks over to her and throws the phone to the floor. She screams and tries to run away, but he trips her and she falls to the ground. He straddles her legs and begins tying her hands with the telephone cord.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Give me your hands! (She continues to scream.) Shut up!**

Dean: You know its really odd watching someone with my face do something I can't remember doing. 

Sam: Yeah I would imagine so. 

**(CUT TO: Bedroom. REBECCA is tied in a chair, beaten and bloody.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: You're a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder. (He holds up a knife and examines it.) But I gotta do what I gotta do. (He moves towards her. Suddenly, they hear a crash come from another room of the house. REBECCA screams but the shapeshifter covers her mouth and holds the knife to her throat.) Shh.**

**(CUT TO: Hallway. The S.W.A.T. team is searching the house. While their backs are turned, the shapeshifter crosses the hall and goes into another room.)**

Bobby: Swat is there now?

**(CUT TO: Second bedroom. The shapeshifter enters and closes the door, looking around frantically. He moves to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opens the doors, the S.W.A.T team enters.)**

**POLICE OFFICER: Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! (The shapeshifter throws the knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team begins shooting. The shapeshifter kicks one of the men, then goes outside and jumps off the balcony, onto the grass below.) Come on! Come on! Go! Go! (The shapeshifter runs away, while the team continues to shoot and miss him several times.)**

**(FADE TO: Sewer. The shapeshifter stops walking, looking weak. He takes off his jacket and shirt, then falls to his knees. He groans and screams in pain as he continues to shed his skin. The screen goes black.)**

**(FADE IN: Street. DEAN and SAM are standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that is being shown on a display of televisions.)**

**REPORTER: An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home. (A sketch of DEAN appears on the screen.)**

**DEAN: Man! That's not even a good picture. (SAM looks around cautiously.)**

**SAM: It's good enough. (He walks away.)**

**DEAN: Man! (He follows SAM.)**

**(CUT TO: Alley. DEAN and**

**SAM are walking. DEAN steps into a puddle.)**

**SAM: Come on. (He pauses.) They said attempted murder. At least we know—**

**DEAN: I didn't kill her.**

**SAM: We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right.**

**DEAN: All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him. (They stop walking.)**

**SAM: We have no weapons. No silver bullets.**

**DEAN: Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him.**

Claire: Totally. 

**SAM: Okay. Where do we look?**

**DEAN: Well, we could start with the sewers.**

**SAM: We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more. (They pause to think.) The car?**

**DEAN: I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's.**

**SAM: The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there.**

**DEAN: (upset) The thought of him drivin' my car.**

Sam: Dean stop looking upset. 

Present Dean looked upset remembering this fact now.

**SAM: All right, come on. (They start walking.)**

**DEAN: It's killin' me.**

**SAM: Let it go.**

Dean: Never. 

**(CUT TO: EXT. – REBECCA's house. DEAN and SAM walk around the side of the house and see DEAN's car parked.)**

**DEAN: (relieved) Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight. (A police car appears and parks next to DEAN's car.) Oh, crap. (They turn around, but another police car is parked a few yards away.) This way, this way. (He moves towards a fence.)**

**SAM: You go. I'll hold 'em off.**

**DEAN: What are you talking about? They'll catch you.**

**SAM: Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's. (DEAN starts to climb over the fence.) Dean. (DEAN stops and turns around.) Stay out of the sewers alone. (DEAN says nothing and hops over the fence.) I mean it!**

**DEAN: (OS) Yeah, yeah!**

**POLICE OFFICER: Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em. (SAM raises his hands in the air.)**

**(FADE TO: Car. DEAN is getting weapons from the trunk.)**

**DEAN: I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me—I just can't wait. (He closes the trunk and walks away.)**

Sam: You don't listen.

Dean: Yeah well, be glad I don't.

**(FADE TO: Sewer. DEAN is looking around. He comes across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood are on the floor. DEAN hears a noise and moves to another area of the sewer. He sees a large figure covered with a sheet. He removes it and sees REBECCA. Her hands and feet are bound together with rope.)**

**DEAN: Rebecca?**

Charlie: Oh, well that's something. How did he manage that?

Sam shrugs. 

**(CUT TO: INT. – REBECCA's house. SAM is sitting, having a beer. He is talking with the shapeshifter, who is in the form of REBECCA.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it? (She replaces SAM's empty beer bottle with a new one.)**

**SAM: Thanks. (He sighs.) Silver bullet to the heart. (She chuckles.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: You are crazy. (She hits him over the head with the empty bottle. He falls over, unconscious. The shapeshifter's eyes momentarily glow silver.)**

**(CUT TO: Sewer. DEAN is untying REBECCA's ropes.)**

**DEAN: What happened?**

**REBECCA: (crying) I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?**

**DEAN: Okay, okay. It's okay. (He finishes untying her.) Come on. Can you walk? (She nods.) Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you.**

Mary: Poor girl. That's got to be freaking her out especially when you are the one recusing her.

Dean: Yeah. 

**(CUT TO: INT. – REBECCA's house. The shapeshifter has changed back into the form of DEAN. He finishes tying up SAM's hands and feet, then starts walking around the kitchen.)**

**SAM: What are you gonna do to me?**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though.**

**SAM: They'll never catch him.**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted the rest of his life. (He picks up a sharp knife and examines it.)**

Dean: Why has it got a grudge in me? 

**(FADE TO: Living room. Later.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do. (He pours himself a drink.) Cheers. (He takes a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. SAM lifts his legs and kicks the shapeshifter, who falls to the ground. SAM quickly sits up and moves his hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes break apart. The shapeshifter gets up, and SAM takes the knife and swings at him. The shapeshifter grabs SAM's arm in mid-swing and twists it. SAM falls to the ground.) Oh, you son of a bitch. (He and SAM start to fight. SAM tries to pin DEAN down.) Not bad, little brother.**

**SAM: You're not him. (They continue to fight. The shapeshifter finally throws SAM into a bookshelf. It falls apart, and books fall on top of SAM.)**

**SHAPESHIFTER: Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass. (He grabs a pool cue and swings at SAM but misses and hits a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, they fall onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter pins SAM to the floor and starts to choke him.)**

Dean: This is gonna be weird. 

**DEAN: (OS) Hey! (The shapeshifter sees DEAN and gets off of SAM. DEAN aims his gun at the shapeshifter and shoots him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter falls to the ground, dead. REBECCA enters and sees SAM on the floor.)**

Jody: You know you effectively just killed yourself right. 

Dean: Never really thought about it like that. 

**REBECCA: Sam! (She rushes over to him. DEAN walks to the shapeshifter's body and notices him wearing DEAN's necklace. DEAN yanks it from around the shapeshifter's neck and nods knowingly at SAM and REBECCA. The screen goes black.)**

**(FADE IN: EXT. – REBECCA's house. Day. DEAN is by the car, looking at a map. REBECCA and SAM come outside.)**

**REBECCA: So, this is what you do? You and your brother—you hunt down these kinds of things?**

**SAM: Yeah, pretty much.**

**REBECCA: I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?**

**SAM: No.**

**REBECCA: Did Jessica know? (SAM looks thoughtful.)**

**SAM: No, she didn't.**

**REBECCA: Must be lonely.**

**SAM: Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family. (She laughs.)**

**REBECCA: Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you. (She hugs him.)**

**SAM: (sadly) Yeah, me too. (They pull away.)**

**REBECCA: Well, will you call sometime?**

Sam: I never did call. 

Dean: Things started to get crazy.

**SAM: It might not be for a little while. (REBECCA nods and waves goodbye to DEAN. He waves back, and she goes back inside the house. SAM walks over to the car.)**

**DEAN: So, what about your friend, Zack?**

**SAM: Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon. (He smiles. DEAN rolls his eyes and gets in the car.)**

Dean: And now I'm a dead murderer, Yay. 

**(CUT TO: INT. – Car. DEAN and SAM are driving.)**

**DEAN: Sorry, man.**

**SAM: About what?**

**DEAN: I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be....Joe College.**

**SAM: No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.**

**DEAN: Well, that's 'cause you're a freak.**

**SAM: Yeah, thanks.**

**DEAN: Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way. (SAM laughs.)**

Bobby: You are definitely both freaks that's for sure. 

**SAM: Yeah, I know you are.**

**DEAN: You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it.**

**SAM: Miss what?**

**DEAN: How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral? (He and SAM smile at each other. They continue to drive as the screen fades to black.)**

Cas: Way to many. 

Dean: Yeah your probably right, still haven't seen it though. 

Sam: Yeah well lets hope you don't. 

Dean: Yeah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	8. Hook Man

_ Transcript from _ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.07_Hook_Man_(transcript) _ _ I don't own Supernatural it belongs to CW. _

Kat: Okay, next episode. I didn't really like this one but oh well. 

Dean maneuvers himself so he's now laying with his feet on Sam's lap and his head is using Cas as a pillow but is still siting up somehow. 

**(INT. – College Dorm Room)**

**TAYLOR: Don't do anything I wouldn't do.**

**LORI: There's nothing you wouldn't do. (She leaves)**

**TAYLOR: (smiling to herself) That's true.**

Sam: *Cough* Dean *Cough*

Dean glares at him. 

**(CUT TO: 9 Mile Road. LORI's boyfriend's car pulls up. Standing behind the trees, there is a tall figure with a hook.)**

**LORI: I thought we were going to the party.**

**RICH: Well, we can't arrive on time.**

**(CUT TO: INT. – RICH's car)**

**LORI: You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you brought me here on purpose.**

**RICH: (feigning shock) What? I'm offended.**

**LORI: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm sure. (They smile and begin to kiss. LORI's cell phone rings and they reluctantly break away. The caller ID says "Dad Calling".)**

**RICH: You wanna get that?**

**LORI: Definitely not. (She shuts the ringer off. They resume kissing, and RICH put his hand under LORI's halter strap. She pulls away and moves his hand.) No.**

**RICH: It's ok. (LORI looks uncomfortable. Outside, the figure with the hook is moving slowly out from the trees. Back inside the car, RICH begins kissing LORI's neck and puts his hand back under her strap. She looks even more uncomfortable and pulls away.)**

Dean: Dude she said no. 

Claire: Not cool. 

Most other people are glaring at the screen. 

**LORI: Hey, I mean it. (They hear a loud screeching noise. Outside, the man is dragging his hook along a Dead End sign.)**

**LORI: (looking around) What was that?**

**RICH: I don't know. (They hear the same sound. The man is shown dragging his hook along a sign that says 9 Mile Road.)**

**RICH: What is that? (He opens the car door.)**

**LORI: No! Rich, no!**

**RICH: No, just wait here. (He gets out of the car and shuts the door. LORI looks terrified. Outside, RICH is looking around when he hears more screeching. He turns to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but the Hook Man is invisible.) What the hell?**

**LORI: Rich, let's go! (The back tire gets punctured. She screams.) Rich? (She looks around, but Rick is not outside.) Rich! (She rolls up the windows and locks them.) Rich, where are you? (She suddenly hears scratching and banging on the roof. She screams and jumps into the backseat on the floor. The noise stops. LORI is breathing heavily.) Ok ok (She gets out of the car and starts to run away when she turns around and sees RICH. He is suspended from a tree, upside down, above the car. LORI screams and the screen fades to black.)**

Jody: Poor girl. 

**(CUT TO: An outdoor café. SAM is on a payphone.)**

**SAM: Alright, thank you for your time. (He hangs up and walks back to the table. DEAN is working at the laptop.)**

Alex: Who were you calling?

**DEAN: Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis.**

**SAM: Bite me. (He sits down.)**

**DEAN: So, anything? (SAM shakes his head.)**

**SAM: I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.**

**DEAN: Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found. (SAM looks disappointed.) Check this out. (He shows SAM an article on the computer about RICH's death.) It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here.**

Sam: You were right he didn't. 

**SAM: (reading) "The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road."**

**DEAN: Keep reading.**

**SAM: "Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."**

**DEAN: Could be something interesting.**

**SAM: Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man.**

**DEAN: But what if it is? Dad would check it out.**

Sam: Definitely wasn't the invisible man. 

**(CUT TO: SAM and DEAN driving. They stop at the fraternity where RICH lived. The other frat brothers are confused. SAM and DEAN get out of the car.)**

**SAM: One more time, why are we here?**

**DEAN: Victim lived here. (They walk up to some guys fixing a car.) Nice wheels. (They look at him strangely.) We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay. (He grins.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- Fraternity dorm room.)**

**(A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts is painting his face and body purple. SAM and DEAN knock on his door.)**

**FRAT BOY: Who are you?**

**DEAN: We're your new roommates. (He smiles and walks over to the boy. The boy holds the brush and paint can out to DEAN.) FRAT BOY: Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.**

**DEAN: (pointing to SAM) He's the artist. Things he can do with a brush. (SAM, mortified, takes the brush and can. DEAN sits on a chair and picks up a magazine.) So (He looks at the name on the magazine) Murph. Is it true?**

Sam: I hate you so much. 

Dean: I know. 

**MURPH: What?**

**DEAN: We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.**

**MURPH: (sadly) Yeah.**

**SAM: What happened?**

**MURPH: They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.**

**SAM: Rich he was with somebody?**

**MURPH: Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.**

**DEAN: Who's Lori Sorensen? (to SAM) You missed a spot. Just down there >on the back. (SAM looks annoyed. DEAN grins.)**

**MURPH: Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter.**

**DEAN: You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?**

Mary: Of course he does. Dean you're so mean to your brother. 

Dean: Don't worry mom he's mean back at every chance he gets. 

Jody: That seems like a hazard for anyone else nearby. 

Cas: It is. 

**(CUT TO: INT.- church) Rev. Sorensen: Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter. (LORI looks embarrassed.) And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church. (SAM and DEAN enter and the door slams behind them. The congregation goes silent and turns to look at them) as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings. (SAM and DEAN sit down. LORI stares at SAM, and he smiles weakly at her.) So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children. (Everyone bows their head in prayer, except DEAN. SAM elbows him, and DEAN, noticing everyone else, does the same.)**

Cas gives Dean a look. 

Dean: Cas why is this really a surprise I've met God, know multiple angels, have gone to hell, purgatory, and haven, but i'm still technically an atheist.

Mary: You went to hell, and purgatory!!!

Dean: Um...

Kat: Moving on. 

**(CUT TO: EXT.- church. The Mass has ended.)**

**LORI: I can't. It's Sunday night.**

**TAYLOR: It's just us girls. We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites.**

**LORI: My dad makes dinner every Sunday night.**

**TAYLOR: Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun.**

**LORI: I'll try. (TAYLOR rolls her eyes.)**

**TAYLOR: Ok. (They hug and TAYLOR leaves. SAM and DEAN walk up to LORI.)**

**SAM: Are you Lori?**

**LORI: Yeah.**

**SAM: My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean. (DEAN waves)**

**DEAN: Hi.**

**SAM: We just transferred here to the university.**

**LORI: I saw you inside.**

**SAM: We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and...**

**DEAN: We wanted to say how sorry we were.**

**SAM: I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. It's something you don't forget. (LORI nods slightly. REV. SORENSEN walks up to them.)**

**LORI: Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They're new students. (DEAN shakes the reverend's hand.)**

**DEAN: It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.**

**REV. SORENSEN: Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message. (DEAN chuckles.)**

**DEAN: Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually. (He leads REV. SORENSEN away from SAM and LORI.) And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group. (They leave.) SAM: Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying? (He starts walking with her.)**

Sam: A church group?

Dean shrugs. 

**LORI: Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.**

**SAM: What do you mean?**

**LORI: My story. I was so scared, I guess I was "seeing things". (They stop walking.)**

**SAM: That doesn't mean it wasn't real. (They look at each other for a few seconds.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- library.)**

**DEAN: So you believe her?**

**SAM: I do.**

Sam: Sort of. 

**DEAN: Yeah, I think she's hot, too.**

**SAM: No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.**

**DEAN: Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—**

**SAM: Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.**

**DEAN: That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man.**

Jack: Who?

Sam: A legend about a teenage boy who takes his unsuspecting date out to Lovers' Lane for a make-out session. While there, they hear a report of a murderer who has escaped form a nearby insane asylum; the newscaster says everyone should be on the look out for this crazy man, who has a hook in place of his right hand. The girl becomes frightened – especially when the couple hears a strange scratching sound coming from outside the car – but her date insists everything is fine and tries to continue making out. The girl resists, and eventually the boy relents and drives her home. When they arrive back at the girl's house, the girl exits the car and begins screaming hysterically. When her date exits the car as well, he sees a bloody detached hook embedded in the roof of the car – and realizes that the Hook Man would have scratched through to the interior if the car had they stayed at Lover's Lane any longer.

Jack: That's creepy. 

**SAM: Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.**

**DEAN: Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?**

**SAM: Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?**

**(CUT TO: DEAN and SAM at a table in the library. The librarian places a few big boxes in front of them.)**

**LIBRARIAN: Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851. (DEAN blows some dust off a box and coughs.) DEAN: Thanks.**

**LIBRARIAN: Ok. (She walks away.)**

**DEAN: So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?**

**SAM: Welcome to higher education. (They begin reading.)**

Dean: Boring. 

**(CUT TO: Hours later. They are still looking.)**

**SAM: Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, "some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh."**

**DEAN: (looking at another page) Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook. (SAM points to another page.)**

**SAM: Look where all this happened. (DEAN reads.)**

**DEAN: 9 Mile Road.**

**SAM: Same place where the frat boy was killed.**

**DEAN: (impressed) Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out. (SAM gathers all the research and they leave.)**

Rowena: It's to easy. Something is going to go wrong i'm calling it. 

Nobody bats a eye at this prediction showing just how true it really is. 

**(CUT TO: LORI's sorority. REV. SORENSEN pulls up in the driveway.)**

**(INT.- car)**

**LORI: I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died.**

**REV. SORENSEN: That's not it. I worry about you.**

**LORI: There are 22 girls in there and perfectly safe.**

**REV. SORENSEN: That's exactly what I'm worried about. You don't think I know what goes on in there?**

**LORI: Dad, do we have to have this argument again? I'm over 18. I can live my own life.**

**REV. SORENSEN: Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours!**

**LORI: I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. Good night. (She gets out of the car.)**

**REV. SORENSEN: Lori. Lori, come—Lori! (She slams the door and leaves.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- LORI's sorority building. LORI is walking up the stairs and stops at a girl's bedroom doorway. There is a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway. Inside, the girl is working at her computer. LORI ignores it and walks into her bedroom. She is about to turn on the light when she sees TAYLOR sleeping and stops herself.)**

**LORI: Taylor, you awake? (TAYLOR doesn't wake up. LORI leaves her alone and goes into her bathroom to get ready for bed.)**

**(CUT TO: 9 Mile Road. DEAN and SAM drive up and get out of the car. DEAN opens the trunk and hands SAM a rifle.)**

**DEAN: Here you go.**

**SAM: If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good.**

**DEAN: Yeah, rock salt. (He hands it to SAM.)**

**SAM: Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent. (DEAN takes out a coil of rope and shuts the trunk.)**

**DEAN: Yeah. It won't kill 'em. But it'll slow 'em down. (They start walking towards the trees.)**

**SAM: That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?**

**DEAN: I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius. (They hear noises among the trees and stop walking. SAM raises his gun and looks around.)**

Jody mutters something to herself about Dean always acting stupider than he is. 

**DEAN: (whispering) Over there. Over there. (Sam aims the gun and cocks it. A figure comes out from behind the trees. It is a sheriff.)**

**SHERIFF: Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.**

**DEAN: W-w-wait, okay, okay!**

**SHERIFF: Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees! (They get down.) Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!**

**DEAN: He had the gun! (They lay down.)**

Sam: Through me under the bus much. 

Dean: yes.

**(CUT TO: LORI and TAYLOR's bedroom. LORI comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas, watches TAYLOR shift in her sleep, and gets into bed. The camera pans over to the open closet, where the Hook Man is seen waiting.)**

**(CUT TO: LORI's bedroom. Morning. LORI rolls over in her bed and opens her eyes. She sees a puddle of blood on the floor. The camera moves up and shows blood dripping from TAYLOR's bed. TAYLOR is shown, dead. There is blood everywhere.)**

**LORI: Oh my God. (She screams. She looks on the wall near TAYLOR's bed. Written in blood are the words "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Underneath the words is a large cross with four smaller crosses surrounding it, also written in blood. LORI screams and the screen goes black.)**

**(CUT TO: EXT.- CALUMET CO. SHERIFF'S DEPT. DEAN and SAM are leaving.)**

**DEAN: Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.**

**SAM: But how?**

Everyone listens eagerly.

**DEAN: I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.**

**SAM: What about the shotgun?**

**DEAN: I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank.**

**SAM: And he believed you?**

**DEAN: Well, you look like a dumbass pledge. (Seconds later, several sheriffs run out of the building and speed away in police cars. SAM and DEAN exchange a look.)**

Sam: rude. 

**(CUT TO: EXT.- LORI's sorority building. LORI is wrapped in a blanket, sitting in the back of a parked ambulance. SAM and DEAN drive by and look at her.)**

**REV. SORENSEN: I just want to take her home.**

**SHERIFF: I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that.**

**REV. SORENSEN: Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home. (The sheriff thinks about it for a second.)**

**SHERIFF: Make sure she's available for questioning.**

**REV. SORENSEN: Thank you. (He walks over to LORI.) Sweetheart, you ready to go home? (She stands up and starts walking with him. DEAN and SAM park their car on another street. They get out and walk around to the back of LORI's sorority.)**

**SAM: Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.**

**DEAN: Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else. (Two sorority girls come out the side entrance of the building, but they don't see SAM and DEAN. SAM and DEAN lean against the side of the house next to some bushes to hide themselves.) Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight? (He turns around and sees SAM trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. DEAN helps him up and then climbs up himself. Once they are up there, they sneak in LORI's window. DEAN seems to fall on top of SAM by getting in the window.) DEAN: Oh, sorry!**

**SAM: Be quiet.**

**DEAN: You be quiet!**

**SAM: You be quiet!**

**(CUT TO: INT.- LORI's walk-in closet. SAM opens the door slightly and sees another sheriff leaving the bedroom. SAM waits until the sheriff goes downstairs and then opens the closet door. Once in LORI's bedroom, SAM and DEAN see the writing on the wall.)**

**SAM: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" That's right out of the legend.**

**DEAN: Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right. (He taps his nose.) It's definitely a spirit.**

**SAM: Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before. (DEAN moves over to the window.) Hey, come here. (DEAN walks over to SAM. SAM points to the cross symbol beneath the writing.) Does that look familiar to you?**

**(CUT TO: DEAN and SAM next to the car. They are looking at a picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research.)**

**SAM: It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.**

**DEAN: All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.**

**SAM: (reading) "After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave." (They both look annoyed.)**

Dean mumbling: Stupid unmarked graves, make life so difficult. 

**DEAN: Super.**

**SAM: Ok. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why.**

**DEAN: I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this. (They get in the car.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- college party. DEAN walks up to SAM.)**

**SAM: Hey.**

**DEAN: Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome! (He winks and smiles at a passing girl.)**

**SAM: This wasn't really my experience.**

**DEAN: Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's? (SAM nods.) What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?**

**SAM: Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something. (He unravels a piece of paper.)**

**DEAN: 1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.**

**SAM: There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument.**

**DEAN: What's the connection to Lori?**

**SAM: A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality? (DEAN suddenly understands.) Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter.**

**DEAN: Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?**

**SAM: Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?**

**DEAN: Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay.**

**SAM: Without the reverend ever even knowing it.**

**DEAN: Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight. (SAM nods.)**

**SAM: What about you? (DEAN looks at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table.)**

**DEAN: (reluctantly) I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave. (He looks at the blonde again, shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away.)**

Sam fake gasps. 

**(CUT TO: Old North Cemetery. Night. DEAN is looking around with a flashlight. He comes across a headstone that is engraved with the cross symbol.)**

**DEAN: Here we go. (He walks over to it)**

**(CUT TO: EXT.- REV. SORENSEN's house. Through the window, SAM can see LORI and her father arguing inside.)**

**(CUT TO: Old North Cemetery. DEAN has been digging at the unmarked grave for a while.)**

**DEAN: That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house. (He breaks through the wooden floor of the grave and sees Jacob Karns' remains.) Hello, preacher. (He throws his shovel aside.)**

**(CUT TO: EXT.- REV. SORENSEN's house. SAM watches REV. SORENSEN turn out the light and leave the room. LORI comes outside and sits down next to him on a bench.)**

**LORI: I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?**

**SAM: I'm keeping an eye on the place. (LORI looks at him.) I was worried.**

**LORI: About me?**

**SAM: Yeah. Sorry.**

**LORI: No, it's cool. I already called the cops. (She smiles. SAM laughs.) No, seriously. I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.**

**SAM: Why would you say that?**

**LORI: It's like I'm cursed or something. People around me keep dying.**

**SAM: I think I know how you feel.**

**(CUT TO: Old North Cemetery. DEAN takes a few items out of his bag. He pours salt and lighter fluid on the preacher's bones then lights a match.)**

**DEAN: Goodbye, preacher. (He throws the match into the grave and watches the bones burn into flames)**

**(CUT TO: EXT.- REV. SORENSEN's house.)**

**LORI: No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?**

**SAM: I heard you guys fighting before.**

**LORI: He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore. (She hugs SAM. He is slightly confused, but he hugs her back. They begin to kiss but SAM pulls away.) Sam?**

**SAM: Lori, I can't.**

**LORI: That someone you lost? (SAM stares at her) I'm sorry. (REV. SORENSEN comes outside.)**

**REV. SORENSEN: Lori? Come inside, please.**

**LORI: (getting angry) I'll come in when I'm ready. (Suddenly, the Hook Man appears behind REV. SORENSEN and puts his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screams and the Hook Man slams the door shut. SAM grabs his gun and runs into the house. He looks around and hears REV. SORENSEN screaming upstairs.)**

**REV. SORENSEN: (OS) No! No, please! No! (SAM runs upstairs and sees the reverend's bedroom door shutting. He runs into the bedroom and sees the Hook Man on top of REV. SORENSEN, about to put his hook into the reverend.) No! No, no! (SAM shoots the Hook Man in the side. The Hook Man turns to SAM, who shoots him again. The Hook Man turns to dust and the gun blast shatters the bedroom window. LORI is running up the stairs.)**

**LORI: Dad! Dad! (She bursts through the bedroom window and kneels down next to her dad.) Okay. It's ok, Dad, it's ok. It's ok. (SAM watches them as the screen goes black.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- hospital. REV. SORENSEN is in a hospital bed and LORI is standing by his side. SAM is talking to the sheriff.)**

**SAM: We were just talking. Then Lori's dad came out. And then he appeared.**

**SHERIFF: A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?**

**SAM: Yes, sir.**

**SHERIFF: Ever seen him before?**

**SAM: No, sir.**

**SHERIFF: Son, it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble (SAM nods.)**

**SAM: Yes, sir. (DEAN and two sheriffs are walking down the hall.)**

**DEAN: No, it's alright, I'm with him. He's my brother. (to SAM) Hey! Brother! (SAM and the sheriff turn to see DEAN. DEAN smiles and waves.)**

**SHERIFF: Let him through. (The two sheriffs let DEAN through.)**

**DEAN: Thanks. (He and SAM walk towards each other.) You ok?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: What the hell happened?**

**SAM: Hook Man.**

**DEAN: You saw him?**

**SAM: Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?**

**DEAN: What are you talking about, I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?**

**SAM: It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.**

**DEAN: Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself.**

**SAM: I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.**

**DEAN: So what?**

**SAM: So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.**

**DEAN: Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?**

**SAM: Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair.**

**DEAN: Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?**

**SAM: You must have missed something.**

**DEAN: No. I burned everything in that coffin.**

**SAM: Did you get the hook?**

**DEAN: The hook?**

**SAM: Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him.**

**DEAN: So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.**

**SAM: So if we find the hook...**

**SAM and DEAN: We stop the Hook Man. (They smile at each other.)**

Crowley: Am I the only one who finds it creepy that they do that? 

**(CUT TO: INT.- library. SAM and DEAN are looking through more papers.)**

**DEAN: Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. (reading) Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof.**

**SAM: Does it mention the hook?**

**DEAN: Yeah, maybe. (reading) Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.**

**SAM: Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?**

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: Where Lori lives?**

**DEAN: Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years.**

**SAM: Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?**

**DEAN: Check the church records.**

**(CUT TO: INT.- library. They are still researching.)**

**SAM: (reading) St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged. (sighs) They melted it down. Made it into something else.**

**(CUT TO: EXT.- St. Barnabas Church. DEAN and SAM park the car and get out.)**

**DEAN: Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.**

**SAM: I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in.**

**DEAN: Alright, take your pick.**

**SAM: I'll take the house.**

**DEAN: Ok. (SAM begins walking towards REV. SORENSEN's house.) Hey. (SAM turns around.) Stay out of her underwear drawer. (He walks away.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- St. Barnabas Church. Basement. DEAN is throwing everything silver into the fire. SAM comes downstairs with a bag of things from LORI's house.)**

**SAM: I got everything that even looked silver.**

**DEAN: Better safe than sorry. (They throw everything into the fire. Suddenly, they hear footsteps above them.) Move, move. (He takes his gun and goes upstairs with SAM.)**

**(CUT TO: INT.- St. Barnabas Church. Upstairs. DEAN and SAM see that LORI is sitting in a pew alone, crying. DEAN lowers his gun and goes back downstairs. SAM walks over to LORI.)**

**SAM: Lori?**

**LORI: What are you doing here?**

**SAM: What is it?**

**LORI: I've been trying to understand what's been happening. Why? Now I know so I'm praying for forgiveness.**

**SAM: Forgiveness for what?**

**LORI: Don't you see? I'm to blame for all this. I've read in the Bible about avenging angels.**

**SAM: Trust me, this guy—he's no angel.**

**LORI: I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him.**

**SAM: It's not your fault.**

**LORI: Yes, it is. I don't know how, but it is. (In the back of the church, the Hook Man appears for a moment then disappears quickly.) I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father.**

**SAM: Lori...**

**LORI: I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do. (They hear a noise come from the front of the church. The candles at the altar blow out and the screen fades to black.)**

Cas: Uh oh. 

**(FADE IN: LORI and SAM in the church.)**

**SAM: Come on. We gotta go. (He leads her away and opens the door to the basement. But the Hook Man is behind it and pushes his hook through the door.) Go! (SAM and LORI run down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man follows them and smashes the glass of another door with his hook. He swings at SAM a few times but misses. The Hook Man chases the two of them around the room and finally hooks SAM in the shoulder. He screams in pain and an invisible force drags LORI on her back across the floor. SAM runs over to her.) Come on. You okay? (The Hook Man appears and knocks SAM backwards into a wall. He gets up and maneuvers behind the Hook Man, who is standing over LORI. DEAN suddenly enters with his gun raised.)**

**DEAN: Sam, drop! (SAM crouches down and DEAN shoots the Hook Man once. He disappears into dust.)**

**SAM: I thought we got all the silver.**

**DEAN: So did I.**

**SAM: Then why is he still here?**

**DEAN: Well, maybe we missed something! (They look around. SAM notices a cross necklace that LORI is wearing.)**

**SAM: Lori, where did you get that chain?**

**LORI: My father gave it to me.**

**DEAN: Where'd your dad get it?**

**LORI: He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school.**

**SAM: Is it silver?!**

**LORI: Yes! (SAM rips the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who is now invisible, is making a long scratch on the wall. DEAN turns around to look at it.)**

**DEAN: Sam! (DEAN throws SAM the rifle and the rock salt and SAM tosses DEAN the necklace. DEAN runs back downstairs. SAM aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. He quickly reloads the gun with rock salt.)**

Jack: That looked cool.

**(CUT TO: Basement. DEAN runs downstairs and throws LORI's necklace into the fire.)**

**(CUT TO: Upstairs. SAM is still loading the gun with his injured hand and shoulder. The Hook Man appears and knocks the rifle out of SAM's hand. SAM and LORI crawl into the corner and watch the Hook Man tower over them.)**

**(CUT TO: Basement. In the fire, the cross pendant breaks off the chain and melts.)**

**(CUT TO: Upstairs. The Hook Man stops with his hook in the air. The hook melts and the rest of his body burns into nothing. DEAN runs upstairs to make sure the Hook Man is gone. He walks over to SAM and LORI and gives them a knowing look. The screen fades to black.)**

**(FADE IN: EXT.- St. Barnabus Church. Sheriffs are walking around and there is an ambulance parked outside.)**

**SHERIFF: And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?**

**DEAN: Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran.**

**SHERIFF: And that's all?**

**DEAN: Yeah, that's all.**

**SHERIFF: Listen. You and your brother—**

**DEAN: Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town. (He walks over to his car.)**

Everyone laughs at this comment. 

**(CUT TO: the ambulance. LORI watches SAM finish getting bandaged up.)**

**LORI: You gonna be okay?**

**SAM: Yeah. (Back at the car, DEAN is watching SAM and LORI through his side view mirror.)**

**LORI: I still don't know what happened. But I do know you saved my life. My father's, too. Thank you. (SAM nods and smiles. DEAN watches through the mirror and notices SAM just walks away without another word. SAM walks to the car and gets in.)**

**DEAN: We could stay. (SAM shakes his head. DEAN watches LORI looking sad, through the mirror. He shakes his head in disappointment and drives away. The screen fades to black.)**

Kat:  And its over. Episode finished alright to the next one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


	9. Bugs

Kat: Alright new episode this one is called Bugs. 

Dean and Sam: Ughhhhhhhhh. 

Cas: I guess they don't like this case. 

Sam: This case is awful. 

Dean nods in agreement and everyone wonders what this case was. 

**EXT. OASIS PLAINS, OKLAHOMA**

**Construction workers are building a luxury home complex. The scene focuses on two employees from Oklahoma Gas and Power, TRAVIS WEAVER and DUSTIN BURWASH.**

**TRAVIS: Man, these are some phat houses, huh? I'd like to live here.**

**DUSTIN: Yeah, too bad you can't afford it.**

Mary: Doesn't look like most people could. 

**TRAVIS: Yeah, you're right. This neighborhood'll be damn expensive when it's done. No, this place is perfect. (He smacks a bug on the side of his neck.) Except for the mosquitoes. (Off-screen, he can hear DUSTIN screaming for help. He turns and sees that DUSTIN has fallen into a hole in the ground.) Dustin? (He rushed over to the hole.)**

**DUSTIN: Help me, I'm trapped! I broke my ankle!**

**TRAVIS: All right, I'll get a rope!**

**He leaves. Inside the hole, DUSTIN is clutching his bloody ankle, breathing heavily. He looks around nervously and sees that there are thousands of beetles inside the walls of the hole. Several of them have landed on his hand, and he frantically brushes them off.**

**DUSTIN: Oh, God.**

**Outside the hole, TRAVIS runs to a nearby truck and opens it. Back inside the hole, tons of beetles are beginning to cover DUSTIN'S body. They gather in groups on his clothing and skin.**

**DUSTIN: Travis, help!**

**TRAVIS: Hang on!**

**TRAVIS: gets a rope from the truck. Inside the hole, DUSTIN is almost entirely covered in beetles.**

**DUSTIN: Travis, help!**

**He continues to scream as beetles crawl inside his ears and nose.**

**TRAVIS: It's okay, Dustin! It's okay! (He runs back to the hole with supplies.) Dustin? Dustin, I'm here! (He looks into the hole with a flashlight, horrified.) Oh, God.**

**Inside the hole, DUSTIN is dead. He is bleeding heavily from the ears, nose, and eyes.**

Dean: Poor Dustin. 

Everyone else seems to agree. **_(I'm actually struggling to write this, I'm terrified of bugs and haven't been able to re-watch this episode since the first time I saw it so I am going completely off the words here even though I normally watch the episode as a write. So sorry this one is going to be so bad.)_ **

**END TEASER**

**EXT. OKLAHOMA BAR - NIGHT**

**SAM: is reading a newspaper article about DUSTIN. A minute later, DEAN comes outside, laughing and waving a wad of cash in the air.**

**SAM: You know, we could get day jobs once in a while.**

Sam: Wouldn't be a bad idea.

Dean gives Sam a look that says you go right ahead. 

**DEAN: Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap.**

**SAM: Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean.**

Dean: Yeah well... Hunting isn't exactly a profile career, and we lie all the time anyways.

**DEAN: Well, let's see honest. (He holds out one hand.) Fun and easy. (He holds out the other, and gestures that "fun and easy" outweighs "honest".) It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were r**

**aised to do.**

**SAM: Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked.**

Dean: Yeah... this is true.

Sam: Definitely.

**DEAN: Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?**

**SAM: Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.**

**DEAN: Huh?**

**SAM: Human mad cow disease.**

**DEAN: Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?**

Charlie: You watch Oprah?

Dean: ...

**SAM You watch Oprah?**

**DEAN, embarrassed, can't think of anything to say.**

**DEAN: (changing topic) So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?**

**SAM: Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.**

**DEAN: Okay, that's weird.**

**SAM: Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier.**

**DEAN: All right. Oklahoma. (They get in the car.) Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money.**

Dean: No instead Sam will give it all away for information. 

Bobby: You'll get more. 

Dean: Not the point. 

Everyone laughs at this. 

**They drive off.**

**EXT OKLAHOMA GAS AND POWER COMPANY BUILDING - DAY**

**DEAN and SAM get out of the car and approach TRAVIS.**

**SAM: Travis Weaver?**

**TRAVIS: Yeah, that's right.**

**DEAN: Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?**

Claire: That sounds like a awful sitcom. 

Dean: Yeah it does.

**TRAVIS: Dustin never mentioned nephews.**

**DEAN: Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest.**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**TRAVIS: (smiling) Oh, he did? Huh.**

**DEAN: Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?**

**TRAVIS: I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back...**

**DEAN: What did you see?**

**TRAVIS: Nothin'. Just Dustin.**

**SAM: No wounds or anything?**

**TRAVIS: Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it.**

Rowena sarcastically: Oh that all he was only bleeding from his eyes, ears, and nose after all. 

**DEAN: So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?**

**TRAVIS: I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'.**

**SAM: But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?**

**TRAVIS: No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?**

Crowley: Bugs. 

**DEAN: That's a good question.**

**SAM: You know, can you tell us where this happened?**

**TRAVIS: Yeah.**

**A while later, DEAN and SAM arrive at the scene of DUSTIN'S death. The sinkhole is surrounded by police tape.**

**DEAN: Huh. What do you think?**

**SAM: I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.**

**They duck under the police tape and look into the hole with a flashlight.**

**DEAN: So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?**

Mary: Bettles... evil little things. 

**SAM: No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside.**

**DEAN: Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?**

Sam: At least you didn't try for rock paper scissors. 

Dean: Shut up.

**SAM: Dean, we have no idea what's down there.**

**DEAN picks up a nearby coil of rope.**

**DEAN: All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?**

Jody: He's tricking you Sam. 

**SAM: Flip the damn coin.**

**DEAN: chuckles and takes a coin out of his pocket.**

**DEAN: All right, call it in the air... chicken.**

Jody: Sam you've been fooled you see that right. 

Sam: Yeah. 

**He flips the coin, and SAM catches it in midair.**

**SAM: I'm going.**

**DEAN: I said I'd go.**

**SAM: I'm going.**

**DEAN: All right.**

Sam: He agreed to easy I should've know. (to Dean) Jerk.

Dean: Bitch. 

**SAM begins tying the rope around his waist.**

**SAM: Don't drop me.**

Dean: No i'm going to drop you in the whole of death.

**INT. IMPALA**

**While DEAN drives, SAM is examining a dead beetle in his hand.**

**DEAN: So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam.**

**SAM: There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but...**

Sam: Not this time. 

Dean: Definitely not. 

**DEAN: How many did you find down there?**

**SAM: Ten.**

**DEAN: It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain.**

**SAM: Well, maybe there were more.**

**DEAN: I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.**

**SAM: Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.**

**As they drive through town, they pass a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons.**

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: I know a good place to start. (Another sign reads, "Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!") I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you? (SAM gives him a knowing look.) What, we can't talk to the locals?**

**SAM: And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?**

Sam looks at Dean. 

Dean looks back at him then moves the blanket he's using as a pillow on Cas's lap causing said angel to smile down at him. 

**DEAN: Of course not. I'm a professional.**

**SAM: Right.**

**They pull over and get out of the car. They begin walking down the street to the open house.**

**DEAN: Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out.**

**SAM: Why?**

**DEAN: Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out.**

**SAM: There's nothing wrong with "normal".**

**DEAN: I'd take our family over normal any day.**

Dean looks around before replying: This is still a true statement. 

**They approach the house and knock on the door. The homeowner, LARRY PIKE, answers.**

**LARRY: Welcome.**

**DEAN: This the barbeque?**

**LARRY: Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are...?**

**DEAN: Dean. This is Sam.**

**They shake hands.**

**LARRY: Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?**

**DEAN: Yes, sir.**

**LARRY: Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation.**

Dean now embarrassed removes himself from Cas's lap and is now in a normal sitting position much to the frustration of Sam and sadness of Cas.

**SAM and DEAN realize what he is trying to say.**

**DEAN: We're brothers.**

**LARRY seems slightly embarrassed.**

**SAM: Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him.**

John: Hey!!

Sam and Dean ignore him and laugh instead. 

**LARRY: Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.**

**LARRY takes them outside to the backyard. There are lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.**

**SAM: You said you were the developer?**

**LARRY: Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels.** **(*cough* Squirrel *cough*)** **And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. (They walk over to his wife.) This is my wife, Joanie.**

**JOANIE: Hi there.**

**DEAN: Hi. (They shake hands.)**

**JOANIE: Hi, nice to meet you.**

**LARRY: Sam and Dean.**

**SAM: (shaking her hand) Sam.**

**JOANIE: Pleasure.**

**LARRY: Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.**

**JOANIE: Right. (They laugh.)**

**LARRY: Boys, will you excuse me? (He leaves.)**

**JOANIE: Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.**

Sam: No it wasn't. 

Dean: True. 

**A very energetic woman, LYNDA BLOOME, approaches them. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun.**

**LYNDA: Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales.**

**JOANIE: And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though. (She leaves.)**

**LYNDA: (laughing) She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners.**

**DEAN: Well...**

**SAM: Y-yeah, well...**

**LYNDA: Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation. (DEAN chuckles.)**

**DEAN: Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry. (to SAM) Okay, honey?**

**He walks away, smacking SAM on his ass. SAM and LYNDA share an awkward silence.**

Everyone but John who seems angry and Dean laugh at Dean's blatant disregard for trying to explain the situation. 

**INT. PIKE RESIDENCE**

**Inside the house, LARRY and DEAN come downstairs, finishing a tour.**

**LARRY: You've got three choices - carpet, hardwood, and tile.**

**DEAN notices a jar full of bugs on a nearby table.**

**DEAN: Whoa. Someone likes bugs.**

**LARRY: My son - he's into insects. He's very... inquisitive.**

Dean: Sam you've meet your match. 

Sam glares at Dean. 

**EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE**

**Outside, LYNDA is still talking to SAM.**

**LYNDA: Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday.**

Sam: Not Dean.

**SAM: (uninterested) Sounds great. (While LYNDA continues talking, SAM notices a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which is resting on a table. A few feet away, LARRY's son, MATT, is watching excitedly.) Excuse me. (He pushes LYNDA out of the way and picks up the spider, bringing it over to MATT.) Is this yours?**

**MATT: (taking it from him) You gonna tell my dad?**

**SAM: I don't know. Who's your dad?**

**MATT: (scoffs) Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.**

**SAM: Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim.**

**MATT: Well, I'm not exactly brochure material.**

**SAM: Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise.**

**MATT: When?**

Sam with a glance at Dean: Eventually.

**LARRY: Matthew. (They turn to see LARRY and DEAN walking towards them.) I am so sorry about my son and his... pet.**

**SAM: It's no bother.**

**LARRY: Excuse us.**

**He walks away with MATT.**

**SAM: Remind you of somebody? (DEAN looks over at LARRY, who is yelling at MATT. He looks back at SAM, confused.) Dad?**

**DEAN: Dad never treated us like that.**

Dean looks down and says nothing. 

**SAM: Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?**

Sam glaring at John: No I was wrong, dad had different ways of keeping you under-control. 

Everyone else minus Dean proceeded to glare at John for brainwashing his son. 

**DEAN: Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.**

**SAM: (scoffs) Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.**

Mary walked up and slapped John and then went and sat back down. 

**DEAN: Bowhunting's an important skill.**

**SAM: (rolling his eyes) Whatever. How was your tour?**

**DEAN: Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy. (SAM laughs.) So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here.**

**SAM: What happened?**

**DEAN: About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings.**

**SAM: More bugs.**

**DEAN: (nodding) More Bugs.**

Cas: Too many bugs. 

Dean: You have no idea. 

**INT. IMPALA**

**While SAM drives through the neighborhood, DEAN looks through their father's journal.**

**DEAN: You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?**

**SAM: Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations.**

**DEAN: Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity.**

**SAM: Yeah, me neither.**

**DEAN: Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone.**

**SAM: You mean, like Willard?**

**DEAN: Yeah, bugs instead of rats.**

**SAM: There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths.**

**DEAN: Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing. (He thinks for a second and realizes something.) Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets.**

**SAM: Matt?**

Sam was going to say something but found he couldn't speak.

Kat: No spoilers.

Dean seemed to find this hilarious. 

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula.**

**DEAN: You think he's our Willard?**

**SAM: I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess.**

**DEAN: Ooh, hey. Pull over here.**

**SAM: pulls into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes.**

**SAM: What are we doing here?**

**DEAN (getting out of the car) It's too late to talk to anybody else.**

**SAM: We're gonna squat in an empty house?**

**DEAN: I wanna try the steam shower. Come on. (SAM doesn't move.) Come on!**

**Reluctantly, SAM pulls the car into the garage, and DEAN closes it.**

Sam: Your an idiot. 

Dean smirks at him.

**INT. BLOOME RESIDENCE**

**LYNDA BLOOME enters her bedroom, turning on the light. She turns on the television and takes her hair out of the bun.**

**WOMAN ON TV Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide spraying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several recent cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas.**

**As she is watching the news, a large spider crawls out of LYNDA'S hair and onto her face. She gasps and swipes it away. She turns off the television, frightened.**

**A few moments later, LYNDA is in the shower. While she is washing her hair, a very big spider crawls out from behind the showerhead. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of enormous spiders begin crawling out from the tiles. LYNDA opens her eyes and screams. She breaks through the glass of the shower doors and tries to run away. The camera pans over to her. A trail of blood leads from the bathtub to the bedroom floor. LYNDA is lying there, dead, as several smaller spiders run across her body.**

**INT. OASIS PLAINS HOME; MORNING**

**SAM approaches the bathroom door, where the shower can be heard running. He knocks.**

**SAM: You ever comin' out of there?**

**DEAN: What?**

**SAM: Dean, a police call came in on the scanner.**

**DEAN: Hold on.**

**SAM: Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on.**

Everyone looks down in a moment of silence for everyone who lost their lives on this case.

**The bathroom door opens. DEAN is standing there, in the steam-filled room, with a towel on his head.**

**DEAN: This shower is awesome.**

**SAM: (rolling his eyes) Come on. (He walks away.)**

**EXT. BLOOME RESIDENCE**

**DEAN and SAM pull up and get out of the car. They approach LARRY, who is finishing talking to someone on the phone. LYNDA'S body is being carried out in a body bag on a stretcher.**

**LARRY: Hello. You're, uh, back early.**

**DEAN: Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood.**

**SAM: What's goin' on?**

**LARRY: You guys met, uh... Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?**

**SAM: The realtor.**

**LARRY: Well, she, uh... passed away last night.**

**The boys are shocked.**

**DEAN: What happened?**

**LARRY: I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now.**

**SAM: It's okay.**

**LARRY: Excuse me.**

**He leaves them.**

**DEAN: You know what we have to do, right?**

**SAM: Yeah. Get in that house.**

**DEAN; See if we got a bug problem.**

**A few minutes later, they climb over the fence, up the side of the house, and through LYNDA'S bedroom window.**

**INT. BLOOME RESIDENCE**

**The outline of her dead body is drawn on the carpet.**

**DEAN: This looks like the place. (They walk over to another part of the room. DEAN picks up a towel, and drops it when he sees it is covered in dead spiders.) Spiders. From Spider Boy?**

**SAM: Matt - maybe.**

Sam sighs not able to say anything about it. 

**EXT. ROAD - DAY**

**DEAN and SAM pull up at the curb. Across the street, MATT gets off a school bus and begins walking.**

**DEAN: Isn't his house that way?**

**He points in the opposite direction.**

**SAM: Yup.**

**DEAN: So where's he goin'?**

**They get out of the car and begin following MATT. They find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.**

**SAM: Hey, Matt. Remember me?**

**MATT: What are you doin' out here?**

**DEAN: Well, we wanna talk to you.**

**MATT: You're not here to buy a house, are you? (DEAN shakes his head.) W-wait. You're not serial killers? (SAM and DEAN laugh.)**

**SAM: No, no. No, I think you're safe.**

**DEAN: So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects.**

**MATT: So?**

**DEAN: Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?**

**MATT: I hear she died this morning.**

**DEAN: Mm, that's right. Spider bites.**

**SAM: Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider.**

**MATT: Wait. You think I had something to do with that?**

**DEAN: You tell us.**

**MATT: That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.**

Bobby: Not helping yourself there kiddo.

**SAM: You know about those?**

**MATT: There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something.**

**He picks up his backpack and beings walking with them to another area.**

**SAM: So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.**

**MATT: Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me.**

**SAM: Why not?**

**MATT: Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son.**

**SAM: (scoffs) I hear you.**

**DEAN: You do?**

**SAM turns and gives him a look.**

**SAM: Matt, how old are you?**

**MATT: Sixteen.**

**SAM: Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen.**

**MATT: What?**

**SAM: College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.**

**DEAN: What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.**

**SAM sighs and glares at him.**

**SAM: How much further, Matt?**

**MATT: We're close.**

**SAM glares at DEAN one more time before he continues walking. A few moments later, they reach a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees.**

**MATT: I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class.**

**DEAN: You two are like peas in a pod.**

**SAM ignores him.**

Everyone decides to not mention the awkward family situation.

**SAM: What's been happening?**

**MATT: A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here.**

**DEAN: Why?**

**MATT: I don't know.**

**SAM: What's that?**

**He points to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walk over to it and discover hundreds of worms. DEAN steps on some of them, and they fall into the ground, creating a hole. He crouches down and uses a stick to poke around in the hole.**

**DEAN: There's somethin' down there.**

**He puts the stick down and puts his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he feels something inside the hole. He brings his hand back up, and the three boys look horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, is a human skull.**

Charlie: Ew, gross and yet cool.

**EXT. DEPARTMENT OF ANTHROPOLOGY**

**SAM and Dean pull up outside the local university and get out of the car. They take the box of bones out from the backseat and head towards the building.**

**SAM: So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.**

**DEAN: Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?**

**SAM: Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?**

**DEAN: That's two questions. (SAM ignores him.) Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?**

**SAM: Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through.**

**DEAN: How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?**

**SAM: Dean, come on. (They stop walking.) This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about.**

**DEAN: Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.**

**SAM: I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.**

**DEAN: So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?**

**SAM: Was? Is. Always has been.**

**DEAN: Why would you think that?**

**SAM: Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.**

**DEAN: Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters.**

**SAM: Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house.**

**DEAN: I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth.**

**SAM: You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me.**

**DEAN: Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared.**

Everyone sits and wonders how much of this is true.

**SAM: What are you talkin' about?**

**DEAN: He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. (SAM'S smirk fades.) Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.**

Everyone seems to think that Sam may have been the favorite. Even though that didn't mean much in the messed up family of the Winchesters. 

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: Why didn't you tell me any of that?**

**DEAN: Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone. (SAM stares at him sadly.) Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment.**

Sam: Yeah I know. 

**He walks away.**

**INT. COLLEGE CLASSROOM**

**SAM and DEAN are talking with the professor.**

**PROFESSOR: So, you two are students?**

**SAM: Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?**

**PROFESSOR: Oh, yeah.**

Bobby: Big classess attt universities very helpful. 

**DEAN: So, what about the bones, Professor?**

**PROFESSOR: This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American.**

**SAM: Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?**

**PROFESSOR: Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time.**

**SAM: Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?**

**PROFESSOR: Well... you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth.**

**DEAN: All right.**

**EXT. ROAD THROUGH SAPULPA**

**DEAN and SAM are driving through Sapulpa. They stop and ask a Native American man for directions. Once he directs them where to go, they thank him and drive away.**

**INT. OKLAHOMA DINER**

**SAM and DEAN enter and find another Native American man playing cards at a table.**

**SAM: Joe White Tree? (The man nods.) We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.**

**DEAN: We're students from the university.**

**JOE: No, you're not. You're lying.**

Everyone but John and Dean laugh at this. 

**DEAN seems taken aback.**

**DEAN: Well, truth is**

**JOE: You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars.**

**DEAN exchanges a look with SAM.**

Sam: This guy didn't like you. 

**SAM: Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley.**

**JOE: (to Dean) I like him. He's not a liar. (DEAN looks angry.) I know the area.**

**SAM: What can you tell us about the history there?**

**JOE: Why do you wanna know?**

**SAM: Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones.**

**JOE: I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.**

Bobby: Cursed land. Not good. 

**DEAN: Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days.**

**JOE: And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.**

**SAM and DEAN exchange a look.**

**EXT. OKLAHOMA DINER**

**SAM and DEAN are walking back to the car.**

**SAM: When did the gas company man die?**

**DEAN: Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth.**

**SAM: March twentieth? (DEAN nods.) That's the spring equinox.**

**DEAN: The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.**

Rowena: That's not good. 

**SAM: So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.**

**DEAN: And on the sixth night - that's tonight.**

**SAM: If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?**

Crowley: You don't. 

Earning him few odd looks. 

**DEAN: You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now.**

Crowley: Exactly. 

**They get in the car and drive away.**

**EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE - NIGHT**

**MATT is in the backyard with a flashlight. He hears a noise coming from the ground. He crouches down by a patch of ground and moves a rock. Suddenly, tons of cockroaches come crawling out from under the dirt. MATT runs away.**

**INT. IMPALA**

**DEAN is driving while talking on the phone with LARRY.**

**DEAN: Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.**

**LARRY: (in his kitchen) God, really? And how big?**

**DEAN: Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.**

**LARRY: And who is this, again?**

**DEAN: Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power.**

**LARRY: Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?**

**DEAN: Uh...**

**Panicked, he hangs up.**

**SAM: Give me the phone.**

**He takes the phone from DEAN and dials a number. At the Pike residence, MATT answers his cell phone.**

**MATT: Hello?**

**SAM: Matt, it's Sam.**

**MATT: Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.**

**SAM: Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?**

**MATT: What, why?**

**SAM: Because something's coming.**

**MATT: More bugs?**

**SAM: Yeah, a lot more.**

**MATT: My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?**

**SAM: You've gotta make him listen, okay?**

**DEAN: Give me the phone, give me the phone. (He grabs the phone from SAM.) Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts.**

Charlie: Well you're not wrong. 

**MATT: But he's my**

**DEAN: Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?**

**MATT: Yeah. Yeah, okay.**

Dean sighs. 

**He hangs up, and so does DEAN.**

**DEAN: Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?**

Dean: What were you thinking?

Sam: That maybe his dad would believe him. I guess I was wrong. 

**EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE**

**A while later, they pull up outside LARRY'S house. LARRY looks out the window and, seeing their car, goes outside.**

**DEAN: Damn it, they're still here. Come on.**

**They get out of the car, joined by MATT.**

**LARRY: Get off my property before I call the cops.**

**SAM: Mr. Pike, listen.**

**MATT: Dad, they're just tryin' to help.**

**LARRY: Get in the house!**

**MATT: (to SAM and DEAN) I'm sorry. I told him the truth.**

**DEAN: We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?**

Mary: His conscience. 

**SAM: Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late.**

**LARRY: Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.**

**DEAN: Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?**

**LARRY: Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem.**

**DEAN: Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now.**

**MATT: Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger.**

**LARRY: Matt, get inside! Now!**

**MATT: No! Why won't you listen to me?!**

**LARRY: Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!**

Dean: Yeah well that's a good reason. 

**SAM: Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?**

**DEAN: Wait. (They all go silent.) You hear it?**

**From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. It continues to get louder.**

**LARRY: What the hell?**

**The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.**

**DEAN: All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife.**

**MATT: Guys.**

**All of them look up to the sky. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.**

**LARRY: Oh my God.**

**SAM: We'll never make it.**

**DEAN: Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!**

Bobby: Too many bugs huh Cas. 

Cas: I like bees but this is too many bees. 

**They rush inside the house and lock the door.**

**SAM: Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?**

**LARRY: No, it's just us.**

**JOANIE enters.**

**JOANIE: Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?**

**LARRY: Call 911. (She doesn't move.) Joanie!**

**JOANIE: Okay.**

**She picks up the phone and dials.**

**DEAN: I need towels.**

**LARRY: Uh, in the closet.**

**SAM: (to Matt) Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?**

**They go upstairs.**

**JOANIE: Phones are dead.**

Rowena: It won't be that easy.

**DEAN: They must have chewed through the phone lines. (He beings putting towels at the base of the front door when the power goes out.) And the power lines.**

**LARRY: I need my cell. (He picks up his cell phone.) No signal.**

**DEAN: You won't get one. They're blanketing the house.**

**Millions of bugs begin collecting on the doors and windows, covering the entire building. The five of them watch, waiting.**

**LARRY: So what do we do now?**

**SAM: We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.**

**LARRY: Hopefully?**

Dean: Best we had at the time. 

**In the kitchen, DEAN searches the cabinets. He finds a can of bug spray and returns to the living room.**

**JOANIE: Bug spray?**

**DEAN: Trust me.**

**They hear a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace.**

**MATT: What is that?**

**SAM: The flue.**

**DEAN: All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs. (Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. They scream and try to protect themselves. DEAN uses a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame wards some of the bugs away.) All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!**

Cas: Well killing a few won't help much. 

Dean: I'm aware Cas. 

**He goes upstairs with them into the attic, and SAM closes the door. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees gets louder.**

**JOANIE: Oh, God, what's that?**

**DEAN: Something's eating through the wood.**

**MATT: Termites.**

**DEAN: All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!**

**The three Pikes move as far into the corner of the attic as they can. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. SAM and DEAN frantically try to patch up the hole in the ceiling, but this only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes are chewed, and while DEAN tries to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seems to work. The five of them stand in the corner, trying desperately to swat the bugs away for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, the sun rises. Miraculously, the bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, SAM and DEAN go to see what happened. Through the hole, they can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. The five of them continue watching, relieved.**

Mary: Much to close for comfort. 

Dean and Sam exchange a look. 

Dean: Good luck getting through the rest of these. 

Mary looks nervous now. 

**EXT. PIKE RESIDENCE; MORNING**

**DEAN and SAM approach LARRY, who is placing boxes into a moving van.**

**DEAN: What, no goodbye?**

**LARRY: Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone.**

**He shakes both their hands.**

**SAM: For good?**

**LARRY: Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.**

Rowena: Good. 

**SAM: You don't seem too upset about it.**

**LARRY: Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but... (He looks over at MATT, who is carrying a box to the garbage) ...somehow, I really don't care.**

Mary: No I would think you wouldn't. 

**They share a smile. SAM walks over to MATT, who is throwing away all his insect paraphernalia.**

**SAM: What's this?**

**MATT: I don't know. They kind of weird me out now.**

Alex: They should. 

**They both laugh.**

**SAM: Yeah, I should hope so.**

**A few minutes later, SAM joins DEAN by the car. They watch LARRY and MATT, who are now getting along very well.**

**SAM: I wanna find Dad.**

**DEAN: Yeah, me too.**

**SAM: Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him.**

**DEAN: For what?**

**SAM: All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could.**

**DEAN: Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats.**

Jack: Did that happen?

Dean: Yup.

**SAM: (laughs.) Yeah, probably. (They sit in silence for a few seconds.) Let's hit the road.**

**DEAN: Let's.**

**They get in the car, giving one last wave to LARRY and MATT, and drive away.**

Kat: Well that was the end of the episode. So eat food or whatever the next episode will start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	10. Home

_ Transcript from  _ [ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.09_Home_(transcript) _ ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.09_Home_\(transcript\)) _ I do not own supernatural.  _

Kat: Alright get back over here snack break is over. Here we go. 

**[FADE IN: LAWRENCE, KANSAS. NIGHT. A young woman, JENNY, is sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She comes across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She begins to cry just as her daughter, SARI, comes in the room.]**

**SARI: Mommy? [JENNY looks up.]**

**JENNY: Hey, sweetie. Why aren’t you in bed?**

**SARI: There’s something in my closet.**

**[CUT TO: SARI’S BEDROOM. JENNY opens the closet doors and looks inside as SARI watches from her bed.]**

**JENNY: See? There’s nothing there.**

**SARI: You sure?**

**JENNY: I’m sure. Now, come on. Get into bed. [SARI crawls into bed and JENNY tucks her in.]**

**SARI: I don’t like this house.**

**JENNY: You’re just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me –- we are going to be very happy here. I promise. [She kisses SARI on her forehead.] I love you. [She turns off the light and gets up to leave the room.]**

**SARI: The chair.**

**JENNY: Okay. [She moves a chair under the doorknob of the closet.] The chair. Just to be safe. [SARI lies down and goes to bed. JENNY leaves.]**

**[After returning to the living room, JENNY continues unpacking boxes. She stops when she hears the sound of scratching coming from the basement.]**

**JENNY: Please, God, don’t let it be rats.**

**[A few moments later, JENNY goes downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tries turning on a light, but the switches don’t work.]**

**JENNY: Terrific.**

**[The scene returns to SARI’S bedroom. The chair begins moving on its own, away from the closet doors. SARI sits up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid. Back in the basement, JENNY keeps looking around. On the floor, she sees a large black trunk. She kneels down and opens it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture are the words, “The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy.” JENNY smiles. In SARI’S bedroom, the closet doors open by themselves. Standing in the closet is what looks like a person, but it is entirely made out of fire. SARI screams, and the screen goes black.]**

Everyone looks shocked at the flaming person. 

**[FADE IN: MOTEL ROOM. NIGHT. While SAM is sleeping, he begins dreaming of JENNY. She is inside her bedroom, screaming for help. SAM wakes up, confused.]**

**[The next morning, while DEAN is on the computer, SAM is drawing a picture of a tree.]**

**DEAN: All right. I’ve been cruisin’ some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey. [SAM looks up from his drawing.] Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?**

Crowley: Yes, I'm bored.

**SAM: No. I’m listening. Keep going.**

**DEAN: And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times. [He waves his hand in front of SAM’S face.] Any of these things blowin’ up your skirt, pal?**

**SAM: [looking at his picture] Wait. I’ve seen this.**

**DEAN: Seen what? [SAM gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag.] What are you doing? [SAM finds a photo of their family from when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo to his drawing. They are the same.]**

**SAM: Dean, I know where we have to go next.**

**DEAN: Where?**

**SAM: Back home –- back to Kansas.**

**DEAN: Okay, random. Where’d that come from?**

**SAM: [showing the photo to DEAN] All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?**

Mary: Those people are in our house. 

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: And it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?**

**DEAN: I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin’ about?**

**SAM: Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger.**

**DEAN: Why would you think that?**

**SAM: Uh…it’s just, um….look, just trust me on this, okay? [He starts to walk away, and DEAN follows him.]**

Bobby: That’s not going to work this time Sam. 

Sam: I know...

**DEAN: Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: Come on, man, that’s weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that.**

**SAM: I can’t really explain it is all.**

**DEAN: Well, tough. I’m not goin’ anywhere until you do. [SAM sighs. DEAN waits expectantly.]**

**SAM: I have these nightmares.**

**DEAN: [nodding] I’ve noticed.**

**SAM: And sometimes….they come true.**

Everyone who didn’t already know looks confused.

Charlie: Wait, what? 

Sam and Dean don’t bother to try and explain knowing the show will. 

**DEAN: [stunned] Come again?**

**SAM: Look, Dean….I dreamt about Jessica’s death –- for days before it happened.**

**DEAN: Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. [He sits** **down on the bed.]**

**SAM: No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it. And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?**

**DEAN: [overwhelmed] I don’t know.**

**SAM: [sitting down across from DEAN] What do you mean you don’t know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!**

**DEAN: All right, just slow down, would ya? [He stands up and begins pacing.] I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining? And then you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home? Especially when….**

Sam: Sorry…

Dean: It’s fine Sam. 

Dean leans into Cas who wraps an arm around him conformingly. 

**SAM: When what?**

**DEAN: [sadly] When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?**

Everyone looks at Dean Sadly. 

**SAM: [softly] Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.**

**DEAN: I know we do.**

**[CUT TO: EXT – WINCHESTER HOUSE. DEAN and SAM pull up outside the house.]**

**SAM: You gonna be all right, man?**

**DEAN: Let me get back to you on that. [They get out of the car. After knocking on the front door, JENNY answers it. SAM is shocked that she is the same woman from his dream.]**

Sam: You know you never actually got back to me on that. 

Dean: Well I was fine… probably. 

Sam just gives him a look. 

**JENNY: Yes?**

**DEAN: Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal—**

Jody: Probably don’t need to lie. 

Claire: Probably. 

**SAM: I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin’ by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place.**

**JENNY: Winchester. Yeah, that’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.**

**DEAN: You did? [JENNY nods and steps aside.]**

**JENNY: Come on in. [They go inside.]**

**[Inside the house, the three of them go to the kitchen. SARI is at the table doing homework. RITCHIE, her jumpy toddler brother, is in his playpen.]**

**RITCHIE: Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!**

**JENNY: That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie. [She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to RITCHIE.] But, hey, at least he won’t get scurvy. [She walks over to SARI.] Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here.**

Dean: So was Sam. 

Sam: Hey, don’t go spilling all my secrets. 

Dean shrugs. 

**SARI: Hi. [DEAN waves.]**

**SAM: Hey, Sari.**

**DEAN: So, you just moved in?**

**JENNY: Yeah, from Wichita.**

**DEAN: You got family here, or….?**

**JENNY: No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house.**

**SAM: So, how you likin’ it so far?**

**JENNY: Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here. [DEAN smiles weakly.]**

Alex: No I don’t think so. 

**JENNY: But this place has its issues.**

**SAM: What do you mean?**

**JENNY: Well, it’s just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.**

**DEAN: Oh, that’s too bad. What else?**

**JENNY: Um…sink’s backed up, there’s rats in the basement. [She pauses.] I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.**

**DEAN: [not offended] No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?**

Bobby: Ghost.

**JENNY: It’s just the scratching, actually.**

**SARI: Mom? [JENNY kneels down next to her.] Ask them if it was here when they lived here.**

**SAM: What, Sari?**

**SARI: The thing in my closet.**

**JENNY: Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets. [to SAM and DEAN] Right?**

**SAM: Right. No, no, of course not.**

**JENNY: She had a nightmare the other night.**

**SARI: I wasn’t dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire. [SAM and DEAN are shocked.]**

Rowena: Yeah that’s not normal. 

**[CUT TO: EXT. – WINCHESTER HOUSE. DEAN and SAM are walking back to the car.]**

**SAM: You hear that? A figure on fire.**

**DEAN: And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?**

**SAM: Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.**

**DEAN: Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin’ true.**

Sam: Honestly I don’t blame you. 

**SAM: [panicked] Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it’s the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?**

**DEAN: I don’t know!**

**SAM: Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?**

**DEAN: Or maybe it’s something else entirely, Sam, we don’t know yet.**

**SAM: Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get ‘em out of that house.**

**DEAN: And we will.**

**SAM: No, I mean now.**

**DEAN: And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she’s gonna believe?**

Mary: Dean’s got a point there Sam. 

**SAM: Then what are we supposed to do?**

**[CUT TO: GAS STATION.]**

**DEAN: We just gotta chill out, that’s all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do? [SAM sighs.]**

**SAM: We’d try to figure out what we were dealin’ with. We’d dig into the history of the house.**

**DEAN: Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.**

**SAM: Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?**

Mary: Too much. 

**DEAN: About that night, you mean?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: Not much. I remember the fire…the heat. [He pauses for a moment.] And then I carried you out the front door.**

**SAM: You did?**

Jody: You didn’t know that. 

Sam: Nope. 

**DEAN: Yeah, what, you never knew that?**

**SAM: [shaking his head.] No.**

**DEAN: And, well, you know Dad’s story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.**

Crowley: Obviously. 

**SAM: And he never had a theory about what did it?**

**DEAN: If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.**

John: I had my reasons. 

Dean: Yeah, being a control freak that’s a reason. 

John glared at Dean and Dean flinched away from it into Cas. 

**SAM: Okay. So, if we’re gonna figure out what’s goin’ on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it’s the same thing.**

**DEAN: Yeah. We’ll talk to Dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.**

**SAM: [after a pause] Does this feel like just another job to you? [DEAN says nothing for a moment.]**

Dean: No. 

**DEAN: I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom. [He walks away. After turning a corner, he stands next to the bathroom door and takes out his cell phone. After making sure no one can see him, he dials a number.]**

**VOICEMAIL: This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. [The beep sounds.]**

**DEAN: Dad? I know I’ve left you messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get ‘em. [He clears his throat.] But I’m with Sam. And we’re in Lawrence. And there’s somethin’ in our old house. I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed Mom or not, but….[His voice breaks. He pauses, barely keeping himself together.]…I don’t know what to do. [He begins to cry.] So, whatever you’re doin’, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad. [He hangs up sadly, with tears in his eyes.]**

Mary: John Whinchester I swear you better show up, your boys need your help. 

John looks away. Thinking about how mad she was going to be when she found out he showed up but didn’t tell Sam and Dean that. 

**[CUT TO: INT. – WINCHESTER HOUSE. JENNY is showing a plumber to the kitchen, near the sink.]**

**JENNY: No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise. Sink just backed up on its own.**

**PLUMBER: Well, I’ll take a look.**

**JENNY: Thanks. Oh, okay, I’ll get out of your way.**

**[She leaves. The plumber sets down his tools and begins looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by RITCHIE’S playpen, a toy monkey is sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, the monkey starts up. It clashes its cymbals together loudly while cackling. After a moment, the plumber looks up, confused. The toy stops. The plumber stands up and tries turning on the garbage disposal, but it doesn’t work. In**

**stead, he rolls up his sleeve and sticks his hand down the disposal. He thinks he feels something in the drain, but when he takes his hand out, there is nothing there. He sticks most of his arm back down the disposal. Suddenly, the garbage disposal starts up. The plumber’s arm is being completely torn apart as blood splatters everywhere. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey starts up again, cackling as the plumber screams. The screen goes black.]**

**[FADE IN: GUENTHER’S AUTO REPAIR. DEAN and SAM are talking to the owner of the garage.]**

**DEAN: So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together.**

**OWNER: Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?**

**DEAN: Oh, we’re re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of ‘em.**

Bobby: Good luck investigating your own disappearance. 

Dean: Seeing as I known where I am I think I’m doing a pretty good job. 

**OWNER: Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?**

**DEAN: Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.**

**OWNER: Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. [He laughs.] And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole Marine thing. [DEAN and SAM nod.] But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids.**

**SAM: But that was before the fire?**

Sam: Definitely. 

**OWNER: That’s right.**

**SAM: He ever talk about that night?**

**OWNER: No, not at first. I think he was in shock.**

**SAM: Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?**

**OWNER: Oh, he wasn’t thinkin’ straight. He said somethin’ caused that fire and killed Mary.**

**DEAN: He ever say what did it?**

**OWNER: Nothin’ did it. It was an accident –- an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin’. I begged him to get some help, but….**

**DEAN: But what?**

**OWNER: Oh, he just got worse and worse.**

**DEAN: How?**

**OWNER: Oh, he started readin’ these strange ol’ books. He started goin’ to see this palm reader in town.**

**DEAN: Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?**

**OWNER: [scoffs] No.**

**[CUT TO: IMPALA. The car is parked by a payphone, where SAM is looking through a phonebook.]**

**SAM: All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divino. There’s, uh –-[He laughs.]—there’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—**

**DEAN: Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?**

John: How did you know about Missouri I never brought you there. 

Dean doesn’t reply. 

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: That’s a psychic?**

**SAM: Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so. [DEAN goes into the backseat of the car and pulls out John’s journal.]**

**DEAN: In Dad’s journal…here, look at this. [He opens to the first page.] First page, first sentence, read that.**

**SAM: [reading] I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.**

John: Oh. 

**DEAN: [shrugging] I always thought he meant the state.**

Cas: That would be the logical assumption. 

**[CUT TO: INT – MISSOURI’S HOUSE. MISSOURI MOSELEY is escorting a man out of the house while DEAN and SAM sit on the couch, waiting.]**

**MISSOURI: All right, there. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.**

**[The man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him.] Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin’ the gardener.**

**DEAN: Why didn’t you tell him?**

**MISSOURI: People don’t come here for the truth. They come for good news. [The boys stare at her.] Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain’t got all day. [She leaves the room. DEAN and SAM exchange a confused look and follow her into the next room.] Well, lemme look at ya. [She laughs.] Oh, you boys grew up handsome. [She points a finger at DEAN.] And you were one goofy-lookin’ kid, too. [DEAN glares at her while SAM smirks.] Sam. [She grabs his hand.] Oh, honey…I’m sorry about your girlfriend. [The boys are shocked.] And your father –- he’s missin’?**

Dean: You know I am suddenly remembering why you and Missouri got along so well. 

Sam: She liked me better. 

**SAM: How’d you know all that?**

**MISSOURI: Well, you were just thinkin’ it just now. [SAM raises his eyebrows, surprised.]**

**DEAN: Well, where is he? Is he okay?**

**MISSOURI: I don’t know.**

**DEAN: Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?**

**MISSOURI: Boy, you see me sawin’ some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please. [SAM smirks at DEAN and they sit down. MISSOURI snaps at DEAN.] Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!**

Everyone laughed at Dean’s misfortune excluding John and Dean. 

Dean dramatically: Cas you’ve betrayed me. 

Cas: Of course I have. 

**DEAN: I didn’t do anything.**

**MISSOURI: But you were thinkin’ about it. [DEAN raises his eyebrows. SAM smiles.]**

Jody: I would love that ability. 

Claire: I feel like I don’t want you to have that ability. 

**SAM: Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?**

**MISSOURI: He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him.**

**DEAN: What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?**

**MISSOURI: A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.**

**SAM: And could you?**

**MISSOURI: I….[She shakes her head.]**

**SAM: What was it?**

**MISSOURI: [softly] I don’t know. Oh, but it was evil.**

**[CUT TO: INT. – WINCHESTER HOUSE. JENNY is on the phone in the kitchen while RITCHIE jumps around in his playpen.]**

**JENNY: Look, I feel just awful about the poor man’s hand. […] Wait, but how can I be held liable? […] Yeah, but I can’t afford a lawyer. [She begins to hear noises from upstairs.] Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back. [She hangs up.] Ritchie, um, Mommy’s gonna be right back, okay?**

**RITCHIE: Okay. [JENNY leaves the room.]**

**[CUT TO: MISSOURI’S HOUSE.]**

**MISSOURI: So…you think somethin’ is back in that house?**

**SAM: Definitely.**

**MISSOURI: I don’t understand.**

**SAM: What?**

**MISSOURI: I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keepin’ an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin’ up now?**

**SAM: I don’t know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something’s starting.**

**DEAN: That’s a comforting thought.**

Charlie: Oh definitely. 

**[CUT TO: WINCHESTER HOUSE.]**

**[While RITCHIE is alone in the kitchen, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously comes out of place. One of the playpen’s sides falls to the floor. At the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator comes undone. The refrigerator opens. Curious, RITCHIE walks over to it. Inside, he sees his sippy cup full of juice.]**

**RITCHIE: Juicy. [He climbs into the refrigerator and sits on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closes and the safety latch locks into place. The screen goes black.]**

**[FADE IN: WINCHESTER HOUSE. JENNY returns to the kitchen.]**

**JENNY: Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommy’s going crazy. [She sees that the playpen is empty.] Ritchie? Ritchie?! [Panicked, she rushes into the other rooms and tries to find him.] Baby, where are you?! [She comes back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She sees milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She goes over to it and opens the door.]**

**RITCHIE: Mommy.**

**JENNY: Oh my God! [She takes RITCHIE out of the refrigerator and holds him in her arms. A few moments later, there is a knock on the door. She answers it and sees SAM, DEAN, and MISSOURI.] Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?**

Everyone relaxes slightly now that the kid is safe. 

**SAM: Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri.**

**DEAN: If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time’s sake.**

**JENNY: You know, this isn’t a good time. I’m kind of busy.**

**DEAN: Listen, Jenny, it’s important. [MISSOURI smacks him on the back of the head.] Ow!**

**MISSOURI: Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset? [to JENNY] Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out. [DEAN looks stunned.]**

Jody: Missouri really likes being mean to you. 

Dean: I’m pretty sure she does it to amuse herself and Sam. 

Jody: Probably. 

**JENNY: About what?**

**MISSOURI: About this house.**

**JENNY: What are you talking about?**

**MISSOURI: I think you know what I’m talking about. You think there’s something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?**

**JENNY: Who are you?**

**MISSOURI: We’re people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you’re gonna have to trust us, just a little. [JENNY looks unsure.]\**

**[A few moments later, MISSOURI and the boys are in SARI’S bedroom.]**

**MISSOURI: If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it.**

**SAM: Why?**

**MISSOURI: This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened. [SAM glances at the ceiling. While MISSOURI looks around the room, DEAN pulls out his EMF meter.] That an EMF?**

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**MISSOURI: Amateur. [DEAN glares at her. He nudges SAM and shows him that the EMF is beeping frantically.] I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain’t the thing that took your mom.**

Rowena: Relieved. 

**SAM: Wait, are you sure? [She nods.] How do you know?**

**MISSOURI: It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s somethin’ different.**

**DEAN: What is it?**

**MISSOURI. Not it. [She opens the closet.] Them. There’s more than one spirit in this place.**

Claire: Really? 

**DEAN: What are they doing here?**

**MISSOURI: They’re here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected.**

**SAM: I don’t understand.**

**MISSOURI: This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.**

**SAM: You said there was more than one spirit.**

**MISSOURI: There is. I just can’t quite make out the second one.**

Bobby: So it’s a weaker spirit.

**DEAN: Well, one thing’s for damn sure –- nobody’s dyin’ in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?**

**[CUT TO: MISSOURI’S HOUSE. DEAN, SAM, and MISSOURI are sitting around a table. On the table are different herbs and roots.]**

**DEAN: So, what is all this stuff, anyway?**

**MISSOURI: Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends.**

**DEAN: Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?**

**MISSOURI: We’re gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house.**

**DEAN: We’ll be punchin’ holes in the dry wall. Jenny’s gonna love that.**

**MISSOURI: [slyly] She’ll live.**

**SAM: And this’ll destroy the spirits?**

**MISSOURI: It should. It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we’re up to, things are gonna get bad.**

Dean: Yeah no kidding. 

**[CUT TO: EXT. – WINCHESTER HOUSE. MISSOURI is walking JENNY and her kids outside.]**

**JENNY: Look, I’m not sure I’m comfortable leaving you guys here alone.**

**MISSOURI: Just take your kids to the movies or somethin’, and it’ll be over by the time you get back. [JENNY, still slightly unsure, leaves with her kids. MISSOURI goes back inside.]**

Sam and Dean both look upset by that. 

**[Inside the house, SAM goes into one of the rooms with a hammer. He kneels down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he is doing this, a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet. A lamp begins to move on its own also. The plug snakes its way towards SAM. Downstairs in the kitchen, DEAN is punching the wall with a small ax. Behind him, a drawer begins to open on its own. In the basement, MISSOURI is looking around. She brings a bag full of herbs to the wall. She hears a noise and turns around to see a table coming towards her. She screams as it pins her against the wall. Back in the kitchen, DEAN also hears a noise. He quickly ducks just as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. DEAN places a table in front of himself as more knives come through it. Upstairs, SAM is chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashes to the ground. SAM turns around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around his neck. SAM falls to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lies weak on the floor. DEAN runs upstairs and into the room.]**

**DEAN: Sam!**

**[DEAN rushes over to SAM and tries to get the cord off, but it won’t budge. Instead, DEAN kicks a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit is gone, DEAN goes back over to SAM, who is completely weak. DEAN unravels the cord from around SAM’S neck and pulls him into a fierce hug. The screen goes black.]**

**[FADE IN: INT. – WINCHESTER HOUSE. A few hours later, DEAN, SAM, and MISSOURI are standing in the extremely messy kitchen.]**

**SAM: You sure this is over?**

**MISSOURI: I’m sure. Why? Why do you ask?**

Charlie: Cause he’s a physic and he knows it’s not over?

**SAM: Never mind. [He sighs.] It’s nothin’, I guess. [They hear JENNY enter the house.]**

**JENNY: Hello? We’re home. [She comes into the kitchen and looks around.] What happened?**

**SAM: Hi, sorry. Um, we’ll pay for all of this. [DEAN looks confused.]**

**MISSOURI: Don’t you worry. Dean’s gonna clean up this mess. [DEAN stands there, not moving.] Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop. [He begins walking away.] And don’t cuss at me! [DEAN walks away, muttering under his breath. A little while later, MISSOURI and the boys leave the house. JENNY waves and shuts the door behind them.]**

Mary: She really likes picking on you. 

Dean: Yup. 

**[Later that night, JENNY is in bed, reading a magazine. She yawns and puts the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she goes to sleep. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes, startled. The bed begins to shake violently. She screams and gets out of bed. Meanwhile, outside, DEAN and SAM are sitting in the car.]**

**DEAN: All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin’ here?**

**SAM: I don’t know. I just…I still have a bad feeling.**

**DEAN: Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over.**

**SAM: Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that’s all.**

**DEAN: Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now. [He slides down in his seat and closes his eyes. SAM looks up at JENNY’S bedroom window and sees her screaming, just as in his dream.]**

**SAM: Dean. Look, Dean! [They rush out of the car and run towards the house.]**

**DEAN: You grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny.**

Jody: Good plan. 

**[Inside SARI’S bedroom, the figure made out of fire is standing by her closet. In the hallway, DEAN rushes to JENNY’S bedroom door.]**

**DEAN: Jenny!**

**JENNY: I can’t open the door!**

**DEAN: Stand back! [She moves back. DEAN kicks down the door and brings her downstairs.]**

**JENNY: No, my kids!**

**DEAN: Sam’s got your kids, come on.**

**[While carrying RITCHIE in his arms, SAM goes to SARI’S bedroom, where she is screaming for help. SAM goes to SARI’S bed and picks her up in his other arm.]**

**SAM: Don’t look. Don’t look! [They leave the bedroom. Outside, DEAN and JENNY rush out of the house. Inside the house, SAM rushes down the stairs and puts the kids down on the floor.] All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back. [Suddenly, an invisible force makes SAM fall to the floor. He slides backwards into another room, crashing into a table. SARI screams and runs outside with RITCHIE. They rush outside to DEAN and JENNY. DEAN kneels down to SARI’S eye level.]**

Dean looks stunted at the almost exact words his dad said to him being said by Sam. 

**DEAN: Sari, where’s Sam?**

**SARI: [crying] He’s inside. Something’s got him. [Panicked, DEAN looks at the front door. It slams shut on its own, and the screen goes black.]**

**[FADE IN: EXT – WINCHESTER HOUSE. DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala and grabs a rifle and an ax. He rushes to the front door and begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, SAM gets flung into a set of cabinets. He stands up and is pinned against the wall by the invisible force. He can’t move any part of his body. The fire figure makes its way towards SAM. DEAN continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he is able to step through. He walks through the house, looking for SAM.]**

**DEAN: Sam? Sam! [He finds SAM. As he looks at the fire figure, he raises his gun.]**

**SAM: No, don’t! Don’t!**

**DEAN: What, why?!**

**SAM: Because I know who it is. I can see her now.**

Mary: See who?

**[Suddenly, the fire vanishes. Instead, standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. DEAN’S expression softens. In shock, he lowers his gun slowly.]**

**DEAN: [softly] Mom? [MARY smiles and steps closer to him.]**

Cas hugs Dean. 

**MARY: Dean. [Tears form in DEAN’S eyes. MARY walks away from him and goes to SAM. DEAN watches her, never taking his eyes off her.] Sam. [SAM smiles weakly, crying. His mother’s smile fades.] I’m sorry.**

**SAM: For what? [She looks at him sadly, but says nothing. She walks away from them and looks up at the ceiling.]**

**MARY: You get out of my house. And let go of my son. [Once again, she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding SAM to the wall is released. He walks over to DEAN, and the two of them look at each other, stunned.]**

Mary: I don’t remember any of that. Why didn’t you tell me. 

Dean: Didn’t seem that important. 

**SAM: Now it’s over.**

**[The next morning, DEAN is standing by the car with JENNY, looking through old photos.]**

**DEAN: Thanks for these.**

**JENNY: Don’t thank me, they’re yours. [DEAN puts the trunk of photos into the car. Sitting on the front steps of the house, SAM is joined by MISSOURI.]**

**MISSOURI: Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure.**

**SAM: Not even my mom?**

**MISSOURI: No.**

**SAM: What happened?**

**MISSOURI: Your mom’s spirit and the poltergeist’s energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin’ after the thing.**

**SAM: Why would she do something like that?**

**MISSOURI: Well, to protect her boys, of course. [SAM nods, with tears in his eyes. MISSOURI goes to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stops herself.] Sam, I’m sorry.**

**SAM: For what?**

**MISSOURI: You sensed it was here, didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t.**

**SAM: What’s happening to me?**

**MISSOURI: I know I should have all the answers, but I don’t know.**

**DEAN: Sam, you ready? [SAM nods and goes to the car. JENNY thanks all of them.]**

**MISSOURI: Don’t you boys be strangers.**

**DEAN: We won’t.**

**MISSOURI: See you around. [JENNY waves. They smile, get in the car, and drive away.]**

**[CUT TO: INT. – MISSOURI’S HOUSE. MISSOURI comes inside and sets her purse on the table.]**

Dean: See I was fine. 

Sam: Gives him a look again. 

**MISSOURI: That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn’t sense his own father, I have no idea. [The camera pans over to her couch, where JOHN WINCHESTER is sitting.]**

Everyone whips around to look at John. 

Sam: You were there!!! You were there the whole time and you didn’t help!!!!!

Dean puts a hand up to stop Sam who stops instantly everyone sees the cold exterior, the scary look he’s wearing and all of them are silent. 

Dean: He isn’t worth it. But John, keep in mind that I won’t do anything for past actions but anymore slights in this room and I will end you. The only reason I have restrained myself this far is because I assume Kat would just bring you right back and I would rather not make this take longer than necessary. 

With that Dean turned around and the show continued while John wondered once again what his boys had been through since he died. 

**JOHN: Mary’s spirit –- do you really think she saved the boys?** **  
**

**MISSOURI: I do. [JOHN nods sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger.] John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to your children?**

**JOHN: [tearfully] I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see ‘em. But I can’t. Not yet. Not until I know the truth. [They share a look. The screen fades to black.]**

Mary: You know it really doesn’t seem like you want to see them.

John wisely remained silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	11. Asylum

_ Transcript from  _ [ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.10_Asylum_(transcript) _ ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.10_Asylum_\(transcript\)) _ I do not own Supernatural.  _

**ROOSEVELT ASYLUM. ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS.**

**A deserted building. Graffiti and rubbish everywhere. Torch light moves along the walls, a chain across a door is broken. A police car pulls up. Two cops walk up to chain link fence surrounding the building.**

**COP 1: Can't keep kids out of this place.**

**COP 2: What is it, anyway?**

**COP 1: I forgot! You're not a local. You don't know the legend.**

**COP 2: Legend?**

**COP 1: Every town's got it's stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum. They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane.**

Cas: And Yet people send the night.

**Cops enter with flashlights.**

**COP 1: Hello? Police Officers...Po-lice Officers!**

**They see the broken chain on the floor.**

**COP 1: You telling me these kids brought bolt-cutters? C'mon. Let's split up.**

Charlie: Yes. 

**COP 2: Right.**

**COP 2: (now alone) Hello? Hello?**

**Camera switches between cops wandering about alone.**

**COP 1: (wanders into another room. Expression changes) Alright, c'mon out.**

**Flashlight reveals three kids sitting in the dark.**

**COP 2’s flashlight goes out and he shakes it. A door creaks open, POV from the doorway, looking at the cop. He slowly turns to look at the door. COP 1 watches a car drive off then reaches for his radio.**

**COP 1: Kelly, you copy?**

**COP 2 appears suddenly behind him.**

**Cop 1: (jumping) Jeez! Where the hell you been?**

**COP 2: In there...**

**COP 1: What was it? See anything?**

**COP 2: Huh. No.**

**They return to the police car.**

**COP 1: (into car radio) This is patrol one four. We are clear and returning to station.**

**VOICE ON RADIO: Roger.**

**COP 2’s nose starts to bleed. He wipes it slowly. COP 2 enters bedroom. A woman is reading in bed.**

Bobby: I think he’s possessed. 

**WOMAN: Hey.**

**COP 2 begins lining up gun, keys, etc, on a chest of drawers.**

**WOMAN: So, what? You're still not talking to me? Walt! I said I was sorry about before – how many times do I have to say it?**

**COP 2 picks up gun.**

**EXTERIOR – VIEW OF WINDOW**

**Sounds of gunshot. A brief pause, then another gunshot.**

**INTERIOR MOTEL ROOM**

**SAM: (on phone) No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions....maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything.**

**VOICE ON PHONE: ’kay.**

**SAM: Thanks.**

**VOICE: You bet.**

**DEAN: Caleb hasn't heard from him?**

**SAM: Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?**

**DEAN: No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out.... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda.**

**SAM: You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person’s.**

**DEAN: We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail.**

**SAM: I don't care anymore.**

**Cell Phone rings. DEAN crosses the room.**

**SAM: After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing.**

**DEAN: I know! (He rummages through his duffel) Where the hell is my phone?**

**SAM: You know, he could be dead for all we know.**

**DEAN: Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – he's...**

**SAM: He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?**

**DEAN finds and flicks opens the cellphone.**

**Shot of Cellphone: Message**

**From: Unavailable Subject: Message: 42, -89**

**9:52**

**DEAN: (quietly) Huh. I don't believe it.**

Mary glaring at John: Neither do I… You didn’t even have the decency to call. 

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: It's, uh....It's a text message. It's coordinates.**

**DEAN typing on laptop.**

**SAM: You think Dad was texting us?**

**DEAN: He's given us coordinates before.**

**SAM: The man can barely work a toaster, Dean.**

Jody: Then what did you guys eat. 

Sam: If we didn’t get dinner food then dean cooked. 

Jody: Dean can cook. 

Sam nods his head. 

**DEAN: Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least.**

**SAM: Well, was there a number on the caller ID?**

**DEAN: Nah, it said 'unknown'.**

**SAM: Well, where do the coordinates point?**

**DEAN: That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois.**

**SAM: Ok, and that's interesting how?**

**DEAN: I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this.**

**DEAN: This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.**

**SAM: Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?**

**DEAN: Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let’s see… Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go.**

**SAM: (snorts) This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job.**

**DEAN: Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?**

Bobby: Wishful thinking. 

**SAM: Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing.**

**DEAN: Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!**

**SAM: This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?**

**DEAN: Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin'.**

Everyone but Sam, Bobby, Dean, and John looked shocked at Dean’s obedience to the man who’s not even there. 

**SAM makes a bitchface and sighs.**

**Cruising Impala shot.**

**INTERIOR. BAR**

**COP 1 sits at the bar.**

**DEAN: You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?**

**GUNDERSON: Yeah.**

**DEAN: Huh. I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?**

**GUNDERSON: Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here.**

**DEAN: That's okay, I swear it won't take that long. I just want to get the story in your words.**

**GUNDERSON: A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?**

Jody: Dean you have more tact than that. What in the world are you doing? 

Dean just smirks at her. 

**DEAN: Sorry. But I need to know what happened.**

**SAM pushes DEAN aside roughly.**

**SAM: Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!**

**DEAN pauses, staring, then walks off.**

**GUNDERSON: You didn't havta do that.**

**SAM: Yeah, course I did. That guy's a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh? (looks at barman) Two?**

**GUNDERSON: Thanks.**

**SAM walks out of the bar.**

**DEAN: (sitting on Impala) Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy.**

**SAM: I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting.**

Jody: Oh... That makes sense. 

**DEAN: Huh?**

**SAM: Never mind.**

**DEAN: What'd you find out from Gunderson?**

**SAM: So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him.**

**DEAN: What about at home?**

**SAM: He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids.**

**DEAN: Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him.**

**SAM: Right.**

**DEAN: What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?**

**SAM: A lot.**

Dean: Yet not enough.

**ROOSEVELT ASYLUM**

**SAM and DEAN jump over the tall chain linked fence at the asylum and enter.**

**SAM: So apparently the cops chased the kids here....into the south wing. (SAM indicates a sign over one door.)**

**DEAN: South wing, huh? Wait a second (He flips through John's journal.) 1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place.**

**SAM: So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it.**

**DEAN: But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?**

**SAM: (looking around. He notes the broken chain). Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years.**

**DEAN: Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in.**

**They look at each other, then SAM slowly pushes the door open.**

**SAM and DEAN walk down a hallway.**

**DEAN: Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.**

**SAM: Dude, enough.**

**DEAN: I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on.**

**SAM: I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird reams.**

**DEAN: Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell.**

**SAM: You get any reading on that thing or not?**

**DEAN: Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home.**

**SAM: Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day.**

**DEAN: Yeah, the freaks come out at night.**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: (deadpan) Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?**

**SAM pushes DEAN, who laughs.**

Crowley: You two are imbeciles. 

**INTERIOR. Another room. The boys look around.**

**DEAN: (whistles) Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest. (makes crazy eyes and grins at SAM)**

**SAM ignores him and DEAN's smile drops. They look around some more.**

**DEAN: So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?**

**SAM: Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting.**

**DEAN: Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining. (grins)**

**SAM: Dean. (DEAN looks at him) When are we going to talk about it?**

**DEAN: Talk about what?**

**SAM: About the fact Dad's not here.**

**DEAN: Oh. I see. How ’bout...never.**

Claire: Yeah sounds like a great plan. 

**SAM: I'm being serious, man. He sent us here...**

**DEAN: So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later.**

**SAM: It doesn't matter what he wants.**

**DEAN: See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie.**

Sam: What extra cookie.

Dean: The imaginary one that didn’t exist. 

Sam: Oh... I see. 

**SAM: Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about.**

**DEAN: I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order.**

**SAM: So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?**

**DEAN: Of course we do.**

**SAM gives DEAN a frustrated face. DEAN stares at him then turns away, ending the conversation.**

Dean whispers to Sam: This is worse than I remember being. 

Sam whispers back: You were pretty bad but you started to rebel soon after this so it shouldn’t be long. 

Dean nods. 

**DEAN: (poking around and picking up a sign) 'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.**

**DEAN walks away, leaving the sign with SAM, who stares down at it with a bitchface.**

**INTERIOR. A WAITING ROOM.**

**SAM sits on a couch flicking through a magazine. A man comes to the open door. The sign on the door reads 'Dr James Ellicott, Clinical Psychiatry'.**

**ELLICOTT: Sam Winchester?**

**SAM: That's me.**

**ELLICOTT: Come on in.**

**They move into the inner room.**

**SAM: Thanks again for seeing me last minute.**

**SAM: (looking around the room). Dr...Ellicott. Ellicott, that name. Wasn’t there a...a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere.**

**ELLICOTT: My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?**

**SAM: Ah. Well, I'm sorta...a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?**

Dean and Claire: That’s not going to work. 

Sam: How would you guys know. 

Dean: School therapist. 

Claire: Government therapist, perks of being an orphan. 

**ELLICOTT: We're on your dollar, Sam. We're here to talk about you.**

**SAM: Oh, okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure.**

**ELLICOTT: So. How's things?**

**SAM: Ah, things are good, doctor.**

**ELLICOTT: Good. Whatcha been doing?**

**SAM: Ahh, same old. I just been on a... on a road trip with my brother.**

**ELLICOTT: Was that fun?**

**SAM: (long pause) Loads. Umm. You know, we...ahh...we...met...a lot of ...interesting people. Did a lot of ...ah...interesting things...ahhh. You know? What was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget...**

**ELLICOTT: Look, if you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot.**

**SAM: The riot. Well, no. I know. I'm just curious.**

**ELLICOTT: Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject.**

**SAM: What subject?**

**ELLICOTT: You. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother you're road tripping with. How do you feel about him?**

**SAM looks a little freaked out.**

Everyone laughs at his misfortune. 

**DEAN leans against glass windows next to the door, looking bored.**

**SAM walks past. DEAN catches up and matches his pace.**

**DEAN: Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?**

**SAM: Just the hospital, you know.**

**DEAN: And...?**

**SAM: And the south wing? It's where they housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane.**

**DEAN: Sounds cozy.**

**SAM: Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other.**

**DEAN: So the patients took over the asylum?**

**SAM: Apparently.**

**DEAN: Any deaths?**

**SAM: Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott.**

**DEAN: Whaddaya mean, never recovered?**

Jody: Never found, they were never given a proper burial. 

Bobby: Which means lots of angry spirts. 

**SAM: Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've...stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden.**

**DEAN: That's grim.**

**SAM: Yeah. So, they transfered all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down.**

**DEAN: So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.**

**SAM: And a bunch of angry spirits.**

Charlie: More specifically a bunch of psycho crazy spirits. 

**DEAN: Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight.**

**Torchlight approaches behind a door. Heads are seen. The door creaks open. A young man and woman, university aged, enter.**

**GUY: Check this out! Creepy...yet terrifying.**

**GIRL: I thought we were going to a movie.**

**GUY: This is better. It's like we're in a movie.**

**GIRL: (huffing) I can't believe you call this a date.**

Alex: Who brings someone to a haunted asylum on a date. That’s ridiculous. 

**GUY: C'mon, it'll be fun. Let's look around. C'mon!**

**They move further along.**

**GUY: (jumping and swinging around) What's that?**

**Girl swings around. Guy pokes her and she jumps, then hits him. He laughs.**

**GUY: Hey look. C'mon, let's check it out.**

**GIRL: I...don't want to. Let's just go.**

**GUY: C'mon!**

**They stare at each other.**

**GUY: Okay. Okay, you can wait here.**

**GIRL: W– Gavin. No.**

**GAVIN: I'm just gonna be a minute. Nothing's gonna get ya, I promise.**

**GAVIN moves into the next room alone. The door slams behind him. He looks at it, grins, and keeps going. In the doorway a female figure with long hair is seen in shadow just as GAVIN's flashlight fails. He shakes it.**

Alex: And then he ditched her? They need to break up. 

**GAVIN: Damn it.**

**GAVIN: (He turns around) Hey, Sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?**

**FEMALE: (coming closer and putting her hands either side of his face) Hey.**

**They start making out.**

**GIRL: (calling in the distance) Gavin? Gavin, where are you??**

**Gavin pulls back and freaks out.**

Claire: Did he just kiss a ghost. 

**INTERIOR. ASYLUM**

**Back at the entrance. SAM pushes open the door, DEAN beside him.**

**SAM is holding a video camera and flashlight, DEAN an EMF meter.**

**SAM: Getting readings?**

**DEAN: Yeah, big time.**

**SAM: This place is orbing like crazy.**

**DEAN: Probably multiple spirits out and about.**

**SAM: And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting...**

**DEAN: We gotta find ’em and burn ’em. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer.**

Castiel: That would make sense but I think you have bigger things to be nervous about now though. 

Dean: Definitely. 

**They keep walking. The camera pans across to see a crazed-looking bald man strapped into a straitjacket in the corner.**

**SAM and DEAN keep looking and move into separate rooms. After a minute SAM sees an old woman through the video lens; white haired, one eye bloody and hanging out, moving toward him.**

**SAM: Dean? Dean!! (DEAN runs into the room, rummaging in his bag at the same time) Shotgun!**

**DEAN: (shouting) Sam, get down!**

**SAM throws himself on the ground. DEAN shoots the woman. She disintegrates.**

Crowley: That looked hilarious. 

Dean: Shut up Crowley

Rowena: Yes shut up Fergus. 

**They both look around, gasping.**

**SAM: That was weird.**

**DEAN: Yeah. You're telling me.**

**DEAN starts moving out of the room. SAM follows.**

**SAM: No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me.**

**DEAN: Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing.**

**SAM: She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?**

Jack: What did she want Sam? 

Sam: You’ll find out Jack. 

**A noise comes from a room they are passing. DEAN immediately raises his shotgun and SAM flicks on the torch and shines it into the room. They approach a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, on its side. They see the top of a blonde head behind it. They brace themselves. SAM reaches out and tips the bed over. The girl from earlier is crouched facing the corner. She spins around, terrified and gasping.**

**DEAN: It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?**

**GIRL: Katherine. Kat.** **_(Not my character Kat)_ **

**DEAN: Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam.**

**SAM: What are you doing here!?**

**KAT: Um. My boyfriend, Gavin.**

**DEAN: Is he here?**

**KAT: Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and...**

Mary: Poor girl. 

**DEAN: Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam's gunna get you out of here and then we're gunna find your boyfriend.**

**KAT: No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you.**

**DEAN: It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous.**

**KAT: That's why I gotta find him.**

Rowena: She’s got guts. I like her. 

**DEAN and SAM look at each other. SAM shrugs.**

**DEAN: Alright, I guess we gunna split up then. Let's go.**

**SAM: (wandering around) Gavin.... Gavin?**

**KAT: (with DEAN, viewed through a dirty window) Gavin... Gavin?**

**DEAN: I got a question for ya. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?**

**KAT: I guess so.**

**DEAN: (turning to face her) Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted...don't go in!**

Sam: This PSA is brought to you by Dean Whinchester. 

Dean playfully swats at him. 

**As they move on, a dark shape moves across the inside of the window.**

**SAM: (sees Gavin on the ground unconscious and crouches to shake him. Gavin wakes and freaks out) Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help.**

**GAVIN: Who are you?**

**SAM: My name is Sam. Uh, we found your girlfriend.**

**GAVIN: Kat? (getting up) Is she alright?**

**SAM: Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?**

**GAVIN: I was running. I think I fell.**

**SAM: You were running from what?**

**GAVIN: There was...there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up.**

**SAM: Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?**

**GAVIN: What? No, she...uh...**

**SAM: She what?**

**GAVIN:** **She...kissed me.**

**SAM: Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?**

**GAVIN: Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!**

Claire: Definitely. 

**SAM: Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?**

**GAVIN: She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear.**

**SAM: What?**

**GAVIN: I don't know. I ran like hell.**

**DEAN and KAT in another hallway, DEAN leading the way. The flashlight fades.**

**DEAN: (shaking the flashlight) You son of a bitch. (reaching into his pocket) It's alright, I got a lighter.**

**KAT turns to look behind them.**

**KAT: Ow. You're hurting my arm.**

**DEAN: What are you talking about?**

**They turn to look at each other, realize they're too far apart to be touching, and look down. A disembodied hand is clutching KAT's arm.**

**KAT is dragged into a room, the metal door slamming behind her. DEAN races to it and struggles to pull it open, KAT bangs on it from the inside but it doesn't budge.**

Everyone’s breath caught as they waited to see if the girl would be alright. 

**INTERIOR. ASYLUM**

**DEAN continues to struggle with the door.**

**KAT: Lemme out! Please!**

**DEAN: Kat! Hang on!**

**DEAN smashes at the door with a metal pipe, then tries to jimmy it open. Inside, KAT slowly backs up, looking at the door. Someone stands behind her, breathing heavily. When KAT spins around there is no one there. DEAN continues banging on the door. KAT turns again and sees the ghost. Tall, heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face a bloody mess. KAT screams and backs up to the door...and backs into him. She screams again.**

**SAM: (running down hall to DEAN, followed by GAVIN) What's going on?**

**DEAN: She's inside with one of them.**

**KAT: (screams) Help me!!**

**GAVIN: Kat!**

**KAT: (sliding down against the door as the ghost approaches) Get me outta here!**

**SAM: Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down.**

Jack: So you can find out what the ghosts want to tell you. 

**DEAN: (turning to SAM, astonished) She's gotta what?!**

**KAT: (shouting) I have to what?!**

**SAM: These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.**

**KAT: You face it!**

**SAM: No! It's the only way to get out of there.**

**KAT: No!**

**SAM: Look at it, come on. You can do it.**

**KAT, taking deep breaths, turns to face the ghost. He leans in close to her face.**

Rowena smiles, liking the girl more and more. 

**GAVIN: Kat?**

**DEAN: Man, I hope you're right about this.**

**SAM: Yeah, me too.**

**They wait outside the door in tense silence. The lock clicks and the door slowly opens. KAT is standing in the doorway.**

**GAVIN: Oh, Kat.**

**SAM goes inside to check out the room. He comes back out, shaking his head at DEAN.**

**KAT: One thirty-seven.**

**DEAN: Sorry?**

**KAT: It whispered in my ear. 137.**

**SAM and DEAN: (in synch) Room number.**

Castiel: And you’re doing it again. 

Crowley: The Whinchesters are always scarily insic. 

**SAM and DEAN crouch against the wall where they can't be heard.**

**SAM: Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone...**

**DEAN: Then what are they trying to do?**

**SAM: Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us...**

**DEAN: I guess we'll find out.**

**SAM: Alright.**

**DEAN: So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?**

**KAT: That's an understatement.**

**DEAN: Okay. (to SAM) You get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137.**

**SAM leads KAT and GAVIN down a hallway.**

**KAT: So. How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?**

**SAM: It's kinda our job.**

**KAT: Why would anyone want a job like that?**

**SAM: (huffs a laugh) I had a crappy guidance counselor.**

Sam: More like a crappy dad. 

John glares at him receiving a glare from Dean right back. 

**KAT: And Dean? He's your boss?**

**SAM: (looking down at her) No.**

Dean: Sorry…

Sam: It’s fine you took my opinions into consideration and I was rusty and we aren’t like that anymore so it doesn’t matter. 

Dean: Okay...

**DEAN moves down a hallway and shines his torch on room 137. He pushes against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it. The room is a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. He shines the torch around, flicks through some folders lying in a cabinet, keeps looking.**

**SAM marches down a hallway and tries the door, but it's locked. He tries another one, also locked.**

**SAM: Alright. I think we have a small problem.**

**GAVIN: Then break it down.**

**SAM: I don't think that's gunna work.**

**GAVIN: Then a window.**

**KAT: They're barred.**

**GAVIN: Then how are we supposed to get out?**

**SAM: That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave.**

**KAT: Those patients...**

**SAM: No. Something else.**

**DEAN is still searching the room. He finds a loose panel and pries it off. Behind it is a satchel full of papers.**

**DEAN: This is why I get paid the big bucks.**

Jack: You don’t get paid anything. 

Dean: That’s not what I meant. 

**Inside is a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. DEAN pulls up a chair and starts reading, looking concerned.**

**DEAN: Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy.**

**A noise makes him look up quickly.**

Mary quickly looks at Dean as if to make sure he’s there. 

Everyone winces when they think about what her reaction is going to be the first time one of them dies. 

**SAM: (moving back down a hallway toward KAT/GAVIN) Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out.**

**GAVIN: So what the hell are we gunna do?**

**SAM: Well for starters, we're not gunna panic.**

**GAVIN: Why the hell not!**

**SAM's phone rings and he answers.**

**SAM: Hey.**

**DEAN: (on a bad line) Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me.**

Dean thinks it’s creepy how much the phone sounds like him. 

**SAM: Where are you?**

**DEAN: I'm in the basement. Hurry up!**

**SAM: I'm on my way.**

**SAM hangs up and looks at KAT/GAVIN: Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?**

**GAVIN: What? No!**

**KAT: I can.**

**Gavin looks at her in amazement.**

**KAT: My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times.**

**SAM: Alright, here. It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot.**

Dean glares at Sam for this comment. 

**KAT: Okay.**

**SAM: ’kay.**

**SAM: (searching through hallways and rooms) Dean!**

**His flashlight flickers and fades. He shakes and taps it. A door behind him swings open. He raises his shot gun and approaches carefully.**

**SAM: Dean?**

**A shadow moves behind a ragged curtain, drawing his attention. When he pulls the curtain back there's no one there. He turns....and an old beaten up man with ragged hair and clothes grabs his face. His hands start glowing.**

**MAN: Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better.**

Bobby: Damn it Sam!!!

Sam: Sorry. 

**GAVIN paces, KAT crouches against the wall holding the shotgun.**

**KAT: (sighing) Hey, Gavin?**

**GAVIN: (coming to crouch beside her) Yeah?**

**KAT: If we make it out of here alive...we are so breaking up.**

Everyone except the obvious cheer at this statement. 

**GAVIN stares at her. They hear a noise around the corner and both rise.**

**KAT: (raising the shotgun) Did you hear that?**

**GAVIN: Something's coming.**

**DEAN comes around the corner and sees KAT just as she pulls the trigger. He throws himself back around the corner.**

Dean: Sam you almost got me shot. 

Sam: Sorry. 

**DEAN: (crouching against the wall) Damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's me!**

**KAT: Sorry! Sorry.**

**DEAN: Son of a ... (he comes round the corner and looks at the marks left in the wall) What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?**

**GAVIN: He went to the basement. You called him.**

**DEAN: I didn't call anybody.**

**KAT: His cell phone rang. He said it was you.**

**DEAN: Basement, huh?**

**DEAN: (looking around and grabbing some extra weapons) Alright. Watch yourselves....and watch out for me!**

Mary: Well I mean fair warning I guess. 

**DEAN: (looking around in the basement) Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!**

**As he turns, SAM is standing right in front of him. DEAN jumps back, automatically raising his shotgun.**

**DEAN: Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?**

**SAM: Yeah. I'm fine.**

Bobby: I don’t think you are. 

**DEAN: You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?**

**SAM: Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here.**

**DEAN: I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?**

**SAM: No. How do you know it was him?**

**DEAN: ’Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin.**

**SAM: But it was the patients who rioted.**

**DEAN: Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal.... Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch ’em.**

**SAM: How? The police never found his body.**

**DEAN: The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down were, do a little work on it myself.**

**SAM: I don't know, it sounds kinda...**

**DEAN: Crazy?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: Yeah. Exactly.**

Sam: I mean yeah I guess that would be the point. 

**DEAN opens another door, looks inside, then gestures with his head for SAM to follow. Close up of SAM giving DEAN a stealthy, sly look.**

**They both enter the room.**

**SAM: I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room.**

**DEAN: Well, that's why they call it hidden...(wind noise) You hear that?**

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: (looking around, crouching and holding his hand out) There's a door here.**

**SAM: (pointing his gun at DEAN.) Dean. (A trickle of blood runs from his nose) Step back from the door.**

Cas: Sam… Did you shoot Dean?

Sam: ...

**DEAN: (rising to his feet, his eyes going from the gun to SAM's face) Sam, put the gun down.**

**SAM: Is that an order?**

**DEAN: Nah, it's more of a friendly request.**

**SAM: (raising his gun to point at DEAN's chest) ’Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders.**

**DEAN: I knew it. Ellicott did something to you.**

**SAM: For once in your life, just shut your mouth.**

**DEAN: What are you gunna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gunna kill me.**

**SAM shoots DEAN in the chest. The shot blasts him backwards through the hidden door to fall on the floor.**

Crowley: Hey you found the hidden room. 

**SAM: No. But it will hurt like hell.**

**INTERIOR. BASEMENT. HIDDEN ROOM.**

**DEAN lies on the floor, coming to and gasping for breath.**

**DEAN: Sam!**

**SAM stands over him.**

**DEAN: We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal.**

**SAM: I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? ’Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?**

Sam: Sorry. 

Dean: It’s fine. 

**DEAN: This isn't you talking, Sam.**

**SAM: That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you.**

Sam: I’m so--

Dean: Sam if you say sorry I’m going to slap you I already said it’s fine. 

**DEAN: So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me?**

**SAM: You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago.**

**DEAN: Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you. (He holds his Smith & Wesson toward SAM.) Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. (SAM hesitates) Take it!!**

Cas: Dean… Did you just...

**SAM points the gun at DEAN's face.**

**DEAN: You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!**

**SAM pulls the trigger. The chamber is empty. He tries again, and once more. DEAN uses a right cross to knock SAM to the ground and struggles to get up.**

Cas: Oh good your not being stupid. 

**DEAN: (moving to stand over SAM) Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!**

Cas: I wasn’t entirely sure of that. 

Dean: Cas… stop. 

Cas stops but forces Dean into a hug to comfort the man. 

**SAM stares up at him. DEAN delivers a vicious right cross to knock SAM out, almost falling as he does so.**

Sam: That hurt by the way. 

Dean: I think that made us even after all you did shoot me. 

Sam winces a little but nods. 

**DEAN: (patting his brother) Sorry, Sammy.**

**DEAN begins looking around the room, pushing back ragged curtains with his pistol. DR. ELLICOTT glides past but DEAN doesn't notice. He sees a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moves closer. He opens the door to find a mummified corpse and flinches back from the smell, gagging.**

**DEAN: Oh, that's just gross.**

Sam: How bad was it? 

Dean: The worst. 

Rowena: I would think so. 

**DEAN: (salting the body) Soak it up.**

**DEAN drops the salt container and grabs a small tin of kerosene, squirting the body. In the background his torch flicker, unnoticed. A gurney comes flying across the room and knocks him to the ground. DR. ELLICOTT grabs his face and his hands light up.**

**ELLICOTT: Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better.**

Charlie: Dean did that affect...

Dean: No it didn’t. 

Charlie nods. 

**DEAN struggles to reach his bag with one hand, finds his lighter, flicks it on and tosses it at the mummified body. DR. ELLICOTT lets go of DEAN as his remains start to burn. DEAN crawls out of the way and watches as DR. ELLICOTT 's ghost turns black and falls to the ground, crumbling on impact.**

**SAM wakes up and DEAN looks over at him as he flexes his jaw painfully.**

**DEAN: You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?**

**SAM: (raising his hand to push at his jaw) No.**

**DEAN: Good. Because that would be awkward.**

Sam snorts: You think?

**EXTERIOR. DAYBREAK. OUTSIDE ASYLUM.**

**KAT: Thanks, guys.**

**GAVIN: Yeah. Thanks.**

**DEAN: No more haunted asylums, okay?**

**They watch GAVIN and KAT walk toward their car, then turn to the Impala.**

**SAM: Hey, Dean?**

**DEAN turns to look at him.**

**SAM: I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there.**

**DEAN: You remember all that?**

**SAM: Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it.**

**DEAN: You didn't, huh?**

**SAM: No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?**

**DEAN: (moving to get in the Impala) No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep.**

Cas: Dean you’re never in the sharing and caring mood. 

Sam: Unless he’s about to die, I’m about to die, or he shares without meaning to. 

Dean: I get it alright. 

Cas: Well if we drill it into your head enough maybe you’ll stop doing it. 

**INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.**

**Camera pans over DEAN, asleep in bed.**

**A phone rings.**

**SAM: Dean.**

**DEAN doesn't move. Frowning, SAM grabs DEAN’s phone from the end table and checks the number, then flips it open.**

**SAM: Hello.**

**He listens, then sits straight up in bed.**

**SAM: Dad?**

Mary: You finally called them. 

Kat: Well that’s it for this episode, onto the next one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!!!


	12. Scarecrow

_ This transcript is from  _ [ _ http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.11_Scarecrow_(transcript) _ ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/1.11_Scarecrow_\(transcript\)) _. I do not own Supernatural.  _

**FADE IN: Burkittsville, Indiana – One Year Ago. A married couple, HOLLY and VINCE PARKER are leaving a café, which is next to a gas station. With them is an older couple, HARLEY and STACY JORGESON, and their teenage niece, EMILY.)**

**STACY: And before you leave, one of our apple pies. (She hands HOLLY a box). On the house.**

**HOLLY: Oh, my God, thank you so much!**

**STACY: You’re welcome.**

**HOLLY: (to VINCE) Hey, we should get lost more often. I mean, everyone in this town is so nice.**

Crowley: They are dead. 

Everyone gives him a weird look. 

  
Crowley: What every person we’ve seen in this fashion has died so far. 

They all can’t help but agree with his logic. 

**VINCE: Yeah, what’s the catch?**

Bobby: Smart man. 

**HARLEY: (after filling the couple’s car with gas) You’re all set.**

**VINCE: Thanks. (They shake hands. EMILY notices an intricate tattoo on VINCE’s arm.)**

**EMILY: That’s a cool tattoo.**

**VINCE: Thanks.**

**HARLEY: So, let’s get you back to the interstate.**

**VINCE: Yeah, please.**

**HARLEY: Take Laskey straight out of town.**

**STACY: And then you’re gonna turn right on Orchard Road.**

**VINCE: Ok. Thank you. (They wave goodbye and the couple drives away.)**

**(CUT TO: The town orchard. The couple’s car breaks down.)**

**HOLLY: What happened?**

**VINCE: I don’t know. Car just died. (He takes his cell phone out of his pocket.) Cell phone, too.**

**HOLLY: How is that possible? (They get out of the car and look around the orchard.)**

**VINCE: Come on, looks like a house over there. (He starts walking away.)**

**HOLLY: No, I’m not going down there.**

Charlie: That sounds like a good idea. Do that. 

**VINCE: Holly, we need help, we can’t just wait here.**

**HOLLY: (very reluctantly) Ok. (She follows VINCE.)**

**(CUT TO: Another part of the orchard. HOLLY and VINCE stop by a scarecrow raised on a wooden post. They exchange a look and walk closer to it.)**

**VINCE: Check it out. If I only had a brain…**

**HOLLY: We wouldn’t be lost.**

**VINCE: Thanks. That has got to be the freakiest damn scarecrow I’ve ever seen.**

**HOLLY: It scares me. (They start walking away, but HOLLY sees the scarecrow’s head move. She gasps.) Please, let’s just hurry, okay? (They start walking away. A few seconds later, they hear a rustling in the trees and turn around. No one is there.)**

**VINCE: Did you hear that? (HOLLY nods.) Hello? Who’s there? (Nobody responds. They start running through the orchard. A minute later, HOLLY turns to VINCE, and he is gone. She stops.)**

**HOLLY: Vince? Vince? (She starts running in the opposite direction to try and find VINCE. She trips and falls on the ground. She turns her head and sees VINCE’s mutilated body on the ground. She screams and sees the scarecrow towering over her. She continues to scream while the camera pans to the scarecrow’s now empty post.)**

Crowley: I told you!

Dean: We get it Crowley!!

**Act One**

**(CUT TO: INT. – motel. SAM and DEAN are sleeping. DEAN’s phone rings but he does not wake up.)**

**SAM: Dean. (DEAN still doesn’t wake up. SAM answers the phone.) Hello?**

**(CUT TO: A payphone in California. The scene alternates between the payphone and the motel bedroom.)**

**JOHN: Sam, is that you? (SAM sits up in bed.)**

**SAM: Dad? Are you hurt?**

**JOHN: I’m fine.**

Mary: Obviously!

**SAM: We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.**

**JOHN: Sammy, I’m all right. What about you and Dean? (At the motel, DEAN is waking up.)**

**SAM: We’re fine. Dad, where are you? (DEAN sits up in bed.)**

Charlie quietly to Claire: You can see the soldier mode activate. I’m going to kill him.

Claire: Me too. 

**JOHN: Sorry, kiddo, I can’t tell you that.**

**SAM: What? Why not?**

**DEAN: Is that Dad?**

**JOHN: Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this.**

**SAM: You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mom.**

**JOHN: Yeah. It’s a demon, Sam.**

**SAM: A demon? You know for sure?**

**DEAN: A demon? What’s he saying?**

**JOHN: I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would’ve done anything to protect you from that.**

**SAM: You know where it is?**

**JOHN: Yeah, I think I’m finally closing in on it.**

**SAM: Let us help.**

**JOHN: You can’t. You can’t be any part of it.**

**SAM: Why not?**

**DEAN: Give me the phone.**

**JOHN: Listen, Sammy, that’s why I’m calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names.**

**SAM: Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what’s going on.**

**JOHN: Look, we don’t have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they’re everywhere. Even us talking right now, it’s not safe.**

**SAM: No. Alright? No way.**

**DEAN: Give me the phone.**

**JOHN: I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names. (DEAN grabs the phone from SAM.)**

**DEAN: Dad, it’s me. Where are you? (…) Yes, sir. (…) Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?**

Everyone except John sighs at Dean including Dean. 

**(CUT TO: INT.- DEAN’s car.)**

**SAM: Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they’re all couples?**

**DEAN: Three different couples. All went missing.**

**SAM: And they’re all from different towns? Different states?**

**DEAN: That’s right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.**

Mary: You sent them on a hunt!!!!!! They’ve been looking for you all this time and you sent them on a hunt!!!!!!

**SAM: Well, it’s a big country, Dean. They could’ve disappeared anywhere.**

**DEAN: Yeah, could’ve. But each one’s route took ‘em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.**

**SAM: This is the second week of April.**

**DEAN: Yep.**

**SAM: So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?**

**DEAN: Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master. (SAM looks annoyed, pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car.) What are you doing?**

**SAM: We’re not going to Indiana.**

**DEAN: We’re not?**

**SAM: No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code.**

John: What!!! I gave you an order Sam! A direct order and you- 

Dean: Shut-up. Sam was in the right. 

John glared at him and Dean glared back making John flinch away then they all looked back at the screen as it continued playing. 

**DEAN: Sam.**

**SAM: Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.**

**DEAN: Dad doesn’t want our help.**

**SAM: I don’t care.**

**DEAN: He’s given us an order.**

**SAM: (firmly) I don’t care. We don’t always have to do what he says.**

**DEAN: Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important.**

**SAM: Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.**

**DEAN: Alright, look, I know how you feel.**

**SAM: Do you? (DEAN seems shocked at SAM’s tone.) How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?**

Sam: I’m sorry that was uncalled for. I know mom’s death affected you. I was being a jerk. 

Dean: Sam it’s fine. 

Sam looks like he wants to argue but doesn’t. 

**DEAN: Dad said it wasn’t safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.**

**SAM: I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him.**

Sam mutters something under his breath about John and Dean gives him a look but says nothing. 

**DEAN: Yeah, it’s called being a good son! (SAM, angry, gets out of the car. DEAN also gets out and watches SAM unloading things from the trunk.) You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.**

**SAM: That’s what you really think?**

**DEAN: Yes, it is.**

**SAM: Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California. (He puts on his backpack and starts walking away.)**

**DEAN: Come on, you’re not serious.**

**SAM: I am serious.**

**DEAN: It’s the middle of the night! Hey, I’m taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me? (SAM stops walking and turns around.)**

**SAM: That’s what I want you to do. (They stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting.)**

**DEAN: Goodbye, Sam. (He closes the trunk, gets in the car, and drives away. SAM watches him leave, then starts walking away.)**

Cas: Well that went well. Wonder how long it will last. 

Everyone but Sam, Dean, John, and Mary: Not long. 

**(CUT TO: Burkittsville, Indiana. DEAN pulls over to the side of the road and pulls out his cell phone. He selects the name “Sam Mobile” and thinks about calling SAM. He changes his mind and closes his cell phone, then shuts off the car and gets out.)**

**Act Two**

**(CUT TO: EXT.- Scotty’s Café. SCOTTY is sitting in a chair on the porch. DEAN walks up to him.)**

**DEAN: (gesturing to the sign) Let me guess. (points to SCOTTY) Scotty. (SCOTTY looks at the sign.)**

**SCOTTY: Yep.**

**DEAN: Hi, my name’s John Bonham.**

**SCOTTY: Isn’t that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?**

Sam smirks widely at this looking at Dean. Dean grumbles back in response. 

**DEAN: (taken aback) Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.**

**SCOTTY: What can I do for you, John? (DEAN takes two pieces of paper out of his pocket. They are Missing Person flyers for HOLLY and VINCE PARKER.)**

**DEAN: I was wondering if, uh, you’d seen these people by chance. (SCOTTY looks at the flyers.)**

**SCOTTY: Nope. Who are they?**

**DEAN: Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I’ve already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—**

**SCOTTY: Sorry. (He hands the flyers back to DEAN.) We don’t get many strangers around here. (DEAN nods.)**

**DEAN: Scotty, you’ve got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that? (SCOTTY stares at him strangely. DEAN chuckles.) Never mind. See you around. (He walks away.)**

**(CUT TO: Highway. SAM is standing on the side of the road. He turns around and sees a young girl with short blonde hair, MEG, sitting with her back to him. She is listening to music.)**

Cas smiles realizing who it is and the two boys look annoyed about her. 

**SAM: Hey. (She can’t hear him. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She jumps and takes off her headphones.)**

**MEG: You scared the hell outta me.**

**SAM: I’m sorry. I just thought you might need some help.**

**MEG: No, I’m good, thanks.**

**SAM: Uh, so where you headed?**

**MEG: No offense, but no way I’m telling you.**

**SAM: Why not?**

**MEG: You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking.**

**SAM: Well, so are you. (MEG laughs. A van honks its horn and pulls over.)**

**VAN DRIVER: Need a ride?**

**SAM and MEG: Yeah.**

**VAN DRIVER: (to SAM) Just her. I ain’t takin’ you. (MEG gathers her things and gets in the van.)**

**SAM: (to MEG) You trust shady van guy and not me?**

**MEG: Definitely. (They drive away.)**

**(CUT TO: INT. – Jorgeson General Store. Burkittsville, Indiana.)**

**DEAN: You sure they didn’t stop for gas or something? (HARLEY shows the pictures to STACY. STACY shakes her head.)**

**HARLEY: Nope, don’t remember ‘em. You said they were friends of yours?**

**DEAN: That’s right. (EMILY comes downstairs carrying some boxes.)**

**EMILY: Did the guy have a tattoo?**

**DEAN: Yes, he did. (EMILY puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of VINCE.)**

**EMILY: (to STACY and HARLEY) You remember? They were just married.**

Jody: I don’t think the girl knows what's going on, she's being helpful unlike everyone else.

**HARLEY: (suddenly remembering) You’re right. They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.**

**DEAN: You remember anything else?**

**HARLEY: I told ‘em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.**

**DEAN: Could you point me in that same direction?**

**HARLEY: Sure.**

**(CUT TO: INT.- DEAN’s car. He is driving by the orchard when he hears a noise coming from the backseat.) What the hell? (He pulls over and reaches into his bag. He pulls out the EMF meter, which is beeping frantically.)**

**(CUT TO: Orchard. DEAN is walking around and sees the scarecrow on its post. He walks over to it and looks at it for a second.)**

**DEAN: Dude, you're fugly. (The scarecrow doesn’t move. DEAN notices a sickle in the scarecrow’s hand and a design on its arm. DEAN takes a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs to the top so that he is eye level with the scarecrow. He moves its clothing and recognizes the design from VINCE’s tattoo. He pulls out VINCE’s flyer and compares the designs, which are exactly the same. He looks at the scarecrow again.) Nice tat. (The screen goes black.)**

**(FADE IN: Burkittsville gas station. DEAN pulls up in his car and gets out. EMILY is standing by the gas pumps.)**

**EMILY: You’re back.**

**DEAN: Never left.**

**EMILY: Still looking for your friends? (DEAN nods.)**

**DEAN: (noticing EMILY’s nameplate necklace) You mind fillin’ her up there, Emily? (She grabs a pump and starts filling up DEAN’s tank.) So, you grew up here?**

**EMILY: I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.**

**DEAN: They’re nice people.**

**EMILY: Everybody’s nice here.**

**DEAN: So, what, it’s the, uh, perfect little town?**

**EMILY: Well, you know, it’s the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it’s almost like we’re blessed. (DEAN nods.)**

Bobby has a sudden idea about this case and decides not to say anything hoping it’s not true but knowing the boys it probably is the idjits. 

**DEAN: Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?**

**EMILY: Yeah, it creeps me out. (DEAN laughs.)**

**DEAN: Whose is it?**

**EMILY: I don’t know. It’s just always been there.**

**DEAN: (nodding towards a red van parked by the garage) That your aunt and uncle’s?**

**EMILY: Customer. Had some car troubles.**

**DEAN: It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl? (EMILY nods.)**

**EMILY: Mmhmm. (DEAN looks concerned.)**

**(CUT TO: Bus Station. SAM is talking to the clerk.)**

**CLERK: Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn’t run again till tomorrow. (She checks the schedule.) Uh, 5:05 PM.**

**SAM: Tomorrow? There’s got to be another way.**

**CLERK: Well, there is. Buy a car. (SAM, annoyed, leaves the ticket window. He takes out his PalmPilot and selects DEAN’s phone number.)**

Cas: That was rude. 

Crowley: I like her. 

**MEG: (sitting on the floor with her bags) Hey. (SAM looks at her, confused, and turns off his PalmPilot without calling DEAN.)**

**SAM: Hey.**

**MEG: You again.**

**SAM: What happened to your ride?**

**MEG: You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands. (SAM raises his eyebrows.) I cut him loose. (SAM looks around, disappointed.) What’s the matter?**

**SAM: Just trying to get to California.**

**MEG: (surprised) No way.**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**MEG: Me too. (She stands up and walks toward SAM) You know, the next bus isn’t until tomorrow.**

**SAM: Yeah. Yeah, that’s the problem.**

**MEG: Why? What’s in Cali that’s so important?**

**SAM: Just something I’ve been looking for. For a long time.**

**MEG: Well, then I’m sure it can wait one more day, right? (SAM laughs. MEG extends her hand and SAM shakes it.) I’m Meg.**

**SAM: Sam.**

**(CUT TO: INT. – Scotty’s Café. SCOTTY is serving the couple whose car broke down. He puts two plates of apple pie in front of them.)**

**SCOTTY: We’re famous for our apples. So, you gotta try this pie.**

Sam sighs knowing Dean is going to get pie. 

**GIRL: Oh, no. It—please.**

**SCOTTY: It’s on the house. (DEAN walks in.)**

**DEAN: Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black? (SCOTTY walks away to get it.) Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you’re at it. (He sits at a table next to the couple.) How ya doin’? (The couple waves and smiles.) Just passing through?**

**GIRL: Road trip.**

**DEAN: Hm. Yeah, me too. (They nod. SCOTTY walks over to refill their cider.)**

**SCOTTY: I’m sure these people want to eat in peace.**

Bobby under his breath: The last meal. They’re sacrifices.

**DEAN: Just a little friendly conversation. (SCOTTY walks away.) Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks. (SCOTTY looks agitated. DEAN keeps talking to the couple.) So, what brings you to town?**

**GIRL: We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.**

**DEAN: Is that right?**

**MAN: Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.**

**DEAN: (concerned) Nice people.**

**MAN: Yeah.**

**DEAN: So, how long till you’re up and runnin’?**

**MAN: Sundown.**

**DEAN: Really. (He thinks about it for a minute.) To fix a brake line? (The man nods.) I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn’t charge you anything.**

**GIRL: You know, thanks a lot, but I think we’d rather have a mechanic do it.**

**DEAN: Sure. I know. (He pauses.) You know, it’s just that these roads. They’re not real safe at night. (The couple exchange a look.)**

**GIRL: I’m sorry?**

**DEAN: I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger.**

**MAN: (annoyed) Look, we’re trying to eat. Okay?**

**DEAN: Yeah. (He looks disappointed. The couple seems worried by DEAN.) You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you’d just buy right into it. (The bell above the café door jingles and someone walks in. SCOTTY comes out from a back room.)**

**SCOTTY: Thanks for coming, Sheriff. (DEAN looks nervous and frustrated. SCOTTY whispers something in the sheriff’s ear, and they both look at DEAN, who looks away. The sheriff walks over to him.)**

**SHERIFF: I’d like a word, please.**

**DEAN: Come on. I’m having a bad day already.**

**SHERIFF: You know what would make it worse? (DEAN nods slowly.)**

**(CUT TO: Interstate. The sheriff’s car is following DEAN’s car to make sure DEAN leaves. When he is gone, the sheriff turns around and drives back to Burkittsville.)**

Sam: You got chased out of town?

**(CUT TO: Bus Station. SAM and MEG are sitting at a table with beers and different foods around them.)**

**SAM: So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something? (MEG laughs.)**

**MEG: Yeah, right. It’s all sipping Cristal poolside for me. (They laugh.) No. I had to get away from my family.**

**SAM: Why?**

**MEG: I love my parents. And they wanted what’s best for me. They just didn’t care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband. (SAM smiles.) It’s just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead. (SAM stares at her.) I’m sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know.**

**SAM: No, no, it’s okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with? (MEG nods.) It’s, uh, it’s kind of the same deal.**

**MEG: And that’s why you’re not riding with him anymore? (SAM shakes his head. MEG raises her beer bottle.) Here’s to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we’re living our own lives. And nobody else’s. (SAM taps his bottle against hers and they both drink.)**

Sam looks at Dean judging his reaction. Dean notices and glances at him before laying on Cas again. 

**(CUT TO: Interstate. Night. DEAN is driving back to Burkittsville.)**

**(CUT TO: Orchard. The couple’s car has broken down and they are walking through the orchard.)**

**GIRL: I can’t believe it. We just got the car fixed.**

Rowena: Should have gone with the non-mechanic. 

**MAN: This way. (They start walking towards a clearing. The scarecrow moves quickly behind them. The girl gasps and they turn around.)**

**GIRL: Steve? (They hear more noises.)**

**STEVE: Who’s there? (They look around and the scarecrow comes out from behind the trees. It begins walking towards them, and they start running away. They are almost at the clearing when DEAN runs in front of them. They stop.)**

**DEAN: Get back to your car. (The couple looks behind them and sees the scarecrow getting closer.) Go! Go! (The couple runs away. DEAN cocks his gun and shoots the scarecrow, which stumbles but keeps walking. DEAN begins running, cocks his gun again, and shoots. Again, the scarecrow keeps going. DEAN tries one more time, but the scarecrow keeps moving. DEAN keeps running.) Go! Go! (Finally, DEAN and the couple reach the clearing. DEAN cocks his gun and looks around, but the scarecrow has disappeared.)**

**STEVE: (panting) What—what the hell was that?**

**DEAN: Don’t ask. (The screen goes black.)**

Bobby: Yeah...

**(FADE IN: Bus Station. Middle of the night. MEG is sleeping on the floor. SAM is sitting by his bags, on the phone with DEAN. The scene alternates between the bus station and DEAN’s car.)**

**SAM: The scarecrow climbed off its cross?**

**DEAN: Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town.**

**SAM: It didn’t kill the couple, did it?**

**DEAN: No. I can’t cope without you, you know.**

Everyone but Dean and John Laugh at this. 

**SAM: So, something must be animating it. A spirit.**

**DEAN: No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god. A Pagan god, anyway.**

**SAM: What makes you say that?**

**DEAN: The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey.**

Bobby sighs: I thought so. 

**SAM: The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.**

**DEAN: Yeah, I’m thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god.**

**SAM: So, a god possesses the scarecrow...**

**DEAN: And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.**

**SAM: Do you know which god you’re dealing with?**

**DEAN: No, not yet.**

**SAM: Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.**

**DEAN: I know. I’m actually on my way to a local community college. I’ve got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research. (SAM laughs.)**

**SAM: You know, if you’re hinting you need my help, just ask.**

**DEAN: I’m not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don’t think….**

**SAM: Yeah. I’m sorry, too.**

**DEAN: Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.**

**SAM: Are you serious?**

**DEAN: You’ve always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.**

Dean agrees with himself. 

Sam quietly to Dean: I’m proud of you too. 

**SAM: I don’t even know what to say.**

**DEAN: Say you’ll take care of yourself.**

**SAM: I will.**

**DEAN: Call me when you find Dad.**

**SAM: (sadly) OK. Bye, Dean. (They hang up. MEG wakes up and moves next to SAM.)**

**MEG: Who was that?**

**SAM: My brother.**

**MEG: What’d he say?**

**SAM: Goodbye. (They exchange a look.)**

Crowley: If only it had lasted. 

**Act Three**

**(CUT TO: Community College. Day. DEAN is with the college professor.)**

**PROFESSOR: It’s not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology.**

**DEAN: Yeah, well, call it a hobby.**

**PROFESSOR: But you said you were interested in local lore?**

**DEAN: Mmhmm.**

**PROFESSOR: I’m afraid Indiana isn’t really known for its Pagan worship.**

**DEAN: Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?**

**PROFESSOR: Well, yeah.**

**DEAN: Like that town near here, Burkittsville. Where are their ancestors from?**

**PROFESSOR: Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia.**

**DEAN: What could you tell me about those Pagan gods?**

**PROFESSOR: Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.**

**DEAN: I’m actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard.**

**(CUT TO: College classroom. The professor puts a large book down on a table and opens it.)**

**PROFESSOR: Woods god, hm? Well, let’s see. (He leafs through some pages. On one page, DEAN notices a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.)**

**DEAN: Wait, wait, wait. What’s that one?**

**PROFESSOR: Oh, that’s not a woods god, per se.**

**DEAN: (reading) The V-Vanir? (The professor nods.) The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female. (points to the picture) Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?**

**PROFESSOR: I suppose.**

**DEAN: (reading) This particular Vanir that’s energy sprung from the sacred tree?**

**PROFESSOR: Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.**

**DEAN: So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it’d kill the god?**

**PROFESSOR: (laughing) Son, these are just legends we’re discussing.**

**DEAN: Oh, of course. Yeah, you’re right. Listen, thank you very much. (He shakes the professor’s hand.)**

**PROFESSOR: Glad I could help. (DEAN walks to the classroom door. When he opens it, the sheriff hits him on the head with the end of his rifle. DEAN falls to the ground, and the sheriff and the professor exchange a knowing look.)**

Sam sighs but doesn’t bother pointing it out. 

**(CUT TO: Streets of Burkittsville. STACY, HARLEY, SCOTTY, and the sheriff are standing in the rain, upset.)**

**SCOTTY: You don’t understand, Harley. All of us here—It’s our responsibility to protect the town.**

**HARLEY: I understand. Better than all of you. I’m the one that gives ‘em directions. I’m the one that sends ‘em down to the orchard.**

**SHERIFF: Harley, please.**

**HARLEY: We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we can’t hear the screams. But this is different, this—this is murder.**

**STACY: It’s angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight’s the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance.**

**HARLEY: If the boy has to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her? (They say nothing, but stare at the ground, disappointed. The camera pans away from them.)**

**(CUT TO: Cellar. DEAN is by himself. Suddenly, the cellar door opens and EMILY is there, being held by her aunt and uncle. She is crying.)**

**EMILY: Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please. (They bring her down the stairs, next to DEAN and go back upstairs.) Why are you doing this?**

Jody: Poor girl. 

**STACY: For the common good. (She shuts the cellar door and DEAN and EMILY are left in the dark. The screen goes black.)**

**(FADE IN: Bus station. MEG is gathering her things. SAM is trying to call DEAN on his cell phone.)**

**MEG: Hey. Our bus came in. (SAM hangs up the phone, shaking his head.)**

**SAM: You better catch it. I gotta go. (He puts on his backpack.)**

**MEG: Go where?**

**SAM: Burkittsville.**

**MEG: Sam, wait.**

**SAM: I’ve been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I’m just getting his voicemail.**

Cas: And there is the concerned younger brother to the rescue. 

**MEG: Well, maybe his phone’s turned off.**

**SAM: No, that’s not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble.**

**MEG: What kind of trouble?**

**SAM: I can’t really explain right now. I’m sorry, look, I don’t want you to miss your bus.**

**MEG: But I don’t understand. You’re running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won’t pick up his phone? Sam—come with me to California.**

**SAM: I can’t. I’m sorry.**

**MEG: Why not?**

**SAM: He’s my family. (SAM leaves. MEG watches him go, close to tears.)**

Sam: Definitely. 

**Act Four**

**(CUT TO: Cellar. DEAN is trying to open the cellar door, but he fails.)**

**EMILY: I don’t understand. They’re gonna kill us?**

**DEAN: Sacrifice us. Which is, I don’t know, classier, I guess? (He walks over to her.) You really didn’t know anything about this, did you?**

**EMILY: About what? The scarecrow god? I can’t believe this.**

**DEAN: Well, you better start believing, cause I’m gonna need your help.**

**EMILY: Okay.**

**DEAN: Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.**

**EMILY: What tree?**

**DEAN: Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred.**

**EMILY: There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree.**

Rowena: That’s the tree then. 

**DEAN: Is it in the orchard?**

**EMILY: Yeah, but I don’t know where. (The cellar door opens and the four elders are standing there.)**

**STACY: It’s time. (DEAN and EMILY look at each other, nervous.)**

**(CUT TO: Orchard. The elders are tying DEAN and EMILY to two adjacent trees.)**

**DEAN: How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?**

**SHERIFF: We don’t kill them.**

**DEAN: No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried? (The sheriff walks away.)**

**EMILY: Uncle Harley, please.**

**HARLEY: I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn’t you.**

**STACY: Try to understand. It’s our responsibility. And there’s just no other choice. There’s nobody else but you.**

**EMILY: I’m your family.**

**STACY: Sweetheart, that’s what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one. (The four elders walk away.)**

**DEAN: I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!**

Kat: That’s my text-tone. 

Everyone gives her a weird look. 

**EMILY: So, what’s the plan?**

**DEAN: I’m workin’ on it.**

**(FADE TO: Orchard. Hours later.)**

**EMILY: You don’t have a plan, do you?**

**DEAN: (slightly panicked) I’m workin’ on it. Can you see?**

**EMILY: What?**

**DEAN: Is he moving yet?**

**EMILY: I can’t see. (A shadow is seen moving near the trees.) Oh my God. (As it moves closer, DEAN tries to untie his ropes.) Oh my God! (SAM comes out from behind the trees.)**

**SAM: Dean?**

**DEAN: (overjoyed) Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Come on. (SAM begins untying DEAN from the tree.) How’d you get here?**

**SAM: I, uh—I stole a car.**

Cas shakes his head at this but doesn’t do more. 

**DEAN: Haha! That’s my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.**

**SAM: What scarecrow? (DEAN gets up and sees the scarecrow’s post is empty. He and SAM exchange a nervous look. The screen goes black.)**

**(FADE IN: Orchard. SAM, DEAN, and EMILY are running.)**

**SAM: Alright, now, this sacred tree you’re talking about—**

**DEAN: It’s the source of its power.**

**SAM: So let’s find it and burn it.**

**DEAN: Nah, in the morning. Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up. (The three of them reach a clearing. Waiting for them are the elders and a few other townspeople.) This way. (They turn around but they are blocked in all directions.)**

Charlie: Oh come on!!!

**EMILY: Please. Let us go.**

**HARLEY: It’ll be over quickly, I promise.**

**EMILY: Please.**

**HARLEY: Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—(All of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through HARLEY’s stomach. EMILY and STACY scream, then STACY is captured by the scarecrow, too. EMILY runs into DEAN’s arms while he her aunt and uncle are dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the townspeople run away in fright.)**

**DEAN: Come on, let’s go. (SAM, DEAN, and EMILY start running. They hear a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared. The three of them stay there and look around.)**

**(FADE TO: Orchard. Morning. SAM, DEAN, and EMILY walk to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. The tree is marked with VINCE’s tattoo design. SAM goes to the tree and pours the gasoline on it. DEAN picks up a long branch and lights it.)**

**EMILY: Let me. (She takes the branch from DEAN.)**

**DEAN: You know, the whole town’s gonna die.**

**EMILY: Good. (She throws the burning branch onto the tree, and the three of them watch it go up in flames.)**

**(FADE TO: Bus Stop. EMILY is getting on a bus to Boston. She smiles at DEAN, who waves to her. She waves back and takes a seat. DEAN and SAM watch the bus leave.)**

**SAM: Think she’s gonna be alright?**

**DEAN: I hope so.**

**SAM: And the rest of the townspeople, they’ll just get away with it?**

**DEAN: Well, what’ll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough. (They start walking to DEAN’s car.) So, can I drop you off somewhere?**

**SAM: No, I think you’re stuck with me. (They stop at the car.)**

Sam: You’re still stuck with me.

Dean: Yeah it’s a pain in the ass.

**DEAN: What made you change your mind?**

**SAM: I didn’t. I still wanna find Dad. And you’re still a pain in the ass. (DEAN nods.) But, Jess and Mom—they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together. (DEAN pauses.)**

**DEAN: Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful. (He puts his hand on SAM’s shoulder, who hits it away. They laugh.)**

**SAM: You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude.**

**DEAN: Yeah, right. I had a plan, I’d have gotten out.**

**SAM: Right. (They smile and get in the car.)**

**(CUT TO: Highway. Another shady guy is giving MEG a ride.)**

**VAN DRIVER: So, where to, pretty lady?**

**MEG: How about you pull over?**

**VAN DRIVER: (looks at her) Okay. That works. (He pulls over. MEG reaches into her bag and pulls out a silver bowl.) What’s that?**

**MEG: I’ve got to make a call. (She reaches into the bowl to get something.)**

**VAN DRIVER: I’ve got a cell phone you could use.**

**MEG: It’s not that kind of call. (She pulls out a knife and slits the van driver’s throat. She holds the bowl under his neck and lets his blood pour into it.) Thanks for the ride. (She begins stirring the blood in the bowl with her finger.) Tire quiero patem me a di. (The blood swirls around and a silver orb appears in the middle of the liquid.) It makes no sense. I could’ve stopped Sam. Hell, I could’ve taken them both. Why let them go? (She pauses, seemingly listening to someone the audience cannot hear.) Yes. (She pauses again.) Yes. (She pauses one more time.) Yes, Father. (The screen fades to black.)**

John: Father?

Dean: Yeah, Azazel was her dad. 

John: Who was Azazel?

Dean: Yellow eyed demon. 

John: What?!

Kat: Anyways next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	13. Faith

Dean: Which case is this? 

Sam leans over and tells him which case it was and Dean grimaces before standing up and turning around. 

Dean: So mild disclaimer. I almost died during this case. Um… you’ve been warned. 

He then sits and turns to the screen. The others look at themselves a little confused but start to watch the screen. 

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. ABANDONED HOUSE**

**Growl of Impala engine. SAM and DEAN park and open the trunk. DEAN removes two tasers.**

**SAM: What do you got those amped up to?**

**DEAN: A hundred thousand volts.**

**SAM: Damn.**

**DEAN: Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count.**

**INTERIOR. SAM and DEAN moving down basement stairs with guns and flashlights.**

**Hearing a noise, they move toward a cupboard.**

**DEAN: (whispers) On three. One. Two. Three.**

**DEAN swings open the door, a young boy and girl are crouched inside, covering their ears.**

**SAM: (Whispers) Is it still here? (The children nod)**

**DEAN: (to the boy) Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go. (They move towards the stairs.) Alright, go!**

**SAM starts to take the children upstairs, a hand grabs his legs, knocking him back down. The children scream and run to the top of the stairs.**

**DEAN: Sam!**

**DEAN shoots the taser but misses.**

**DEAN: Sam, get 'em outta here!**

**SAM: (Throwing his taser to DEAN) Here take this!**

Sam grimaces realizing that he should have had Dean come with him and they could have regrouped. 

**SAM runs up the stairs and moves the children out of sight.**

**DEAN: (Moves around the basement on high alert, shining his torch into corners) Come on!**

**A ragged, hairy creature leaps up and shoves DEAN backwards. DEAN loses his weapons and flashlight as he falls. He glances around, scrambles across puddles of water to grab the taser and releases it toward the creature as it moves toward him, electrocuting him. Electricity moves from the creature through the water lying on the ground to DEAN. They both shake and twitch, the creature falls, DEAN loses consciousness.**

Bobby: You were in water you idjit!!! 

Dean: I know that Bobby but I didn’t have much of a choice. 

**SAM runs down the stairs and sees DEAN in the corner, unmoving.**

**SAM: Dean!**

**He runs over and half lifts him, holding his face.**

**SAM: Dean, hey. Hey.**

**INTERIOR. HOSPITAL.**

**SAM stands at the desk with a receptionist.**

**RECEPTIONIST: Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file.**

**SAM: Right. Uh, ok.**

**SAM removes a card from his wallet and hands it to RECEPTIONIST.**

**RECEPTIONIST: (glancing at card) Okay, Mr. Burkovitz.**

**SAM sees two cops waiting and walks over.**

**COP: Look, we can finish this up later.**

**SAM: No, no, it's okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in.**

**COP: And you found the kids in the basement?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**COP: Well, thank God you did.**

Crowley: Well I mean they would have died so yeah but you were looking for them kinda not just passing through. 

The two shrug. 

**SAM sees a doctor walking towards them.**

**SAM: (To cops) Excuse me.**

**COP: Sure. Thanks for your help.**

**SAM: Hey, Doc. Is he...**

**DOCTOR: He's resting.**

**SAM: And?**

**DOCTOR: The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged.**

Sam thinks about how accurate that statement actually is. 

**SAM: How damaged?**

**DOCTOR: We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.**

Mary: What!

Dean: Yeah, um… Sam figured it out. 

Mary looks ready to both hug and strangle Dean. 

**SAM: No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.**

**DOCTOR: We can't work miracles. I really am sorry.**

**SAM walks away, looking upset.**

**INTERIOR. HOSPITAL ROOM.**

**DEAN is watching TV. He is pale and has dark circles under his eyes. SAM enters. dean keeps his eyes on the TV**

Crowley: You don’t look so good squirrel. 

Dean: I look fantastic thank you. I am working the dying look.

Everyone rolls their eyes at him. 

**DEAN: (Sounding very weak) Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible.**

**SAM: (shaking his head and sighing) I talked to your doctor.**

**DEAN: That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down.**

Sam actually laughs at this and Dean soon joins him as they remember the giant teddy bear they actually hunted down.

Everyone gives them weird looks. 

**SAM: Dean.**

**DEAN looks up: (sounding resigned and clicking the TV off) Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me.**

**SAM: What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here.**

**DEAN: (Serious) Hey, you better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass.**

Cas: That’s not funny. 

Dean: I mean a little bit. 

**SAM: I don't think that's funny.**

**DEAN: Oh, come on, it's a little funny.**

**There is a long silence, Sam looks down, fighting tears. DEAN sighs.**

**DEAN: Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story.**

Rowena: You know I never thought I would see the day a Winchester accepted death. 

Dean: You know you’re right this is rare. 

**SAM: Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options.**

**DEAN: What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it.**

**SAM: Watch me.**

Charlie: Well I guess you succeeded.

**INTERIOR. HOTEL ROOM.**

**Camera pans across a bed covered in pages of research about heart care. Noise of a phone ringing.**

**VOICEMAIL: This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help.**

**SAM: (Fighting tears) Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um...but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh...gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know.**

Everyone glares at John who glares back.

**SAM hangs up, tosses his phone on the bed and just sits there silently. There is a knock on the door and he looks up quickly, tears in his eyes. He opens it to find DEAN leaning against the jam, looking terrible.**

**SAM: (surprised, happy and confused all at once) What the hell are you doing here?**

Alex: Being an idiot. He should still be at the hospital. 

Dean shrugs which he receives a variety of glares for. 

**DEAN: I checked myself out.**

**SAM: What, are you crazy?**

**DEAN: (entering the room, leaning on everything within reach) Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot.**

**DEAN shrugs. SAM huffs a laugh and shuts the door.**

**SAM: You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it.**

Sam: I still can you know.

Dean doesn’t say anything. 

**DEAN: Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me.**

**SAM: (Helping DEAN to a chair)I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal.**

Bobby: And I wasn’t called because…

Sam: Because last time I saw you you threatened dad with a shotgun and told him to not come back. 

Bobby: Yeah John not you and Dean. I helped raise you boys a fair bit. You honestly think I wouldn’t want to know Dean was dying. 

Sam: Not now, but then yeah. 

Bobby: Idjits the both of ya’.

**DEAN: For what?**

**SAM: For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.**

**DEAN: You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?**

Sam: Never. 

**SAM: I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going.**

**EXTERIOR. DAYTIME. RAINING.**

**The Impala bumps along a rutted gravel road toward a large white circus tent set up in a field.**

**People make their way toward the tent across the very muddy ground, many on walking frames or helped by others. SAM gets out and runs around to help DEAN. DEAN opens his door and looks around. A sign next to the tent reads The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle.**

**Grimacing, DEAN starts to pull himself out of the car. SAM tries to help.**

**SAM: I got ya.**

**DEAN: (Angrily) I got it.**

**DEAN pushes SAM away.**

**DEAN: Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor.**

Claire: You brought him to a faith healer.

Sam: I did.

Cas: Sam… Dean has never been the most faithful person. 

Sam: Well I had hopes. Besides, I was plenty faithful. 

Cas looks sceptical. 

**SAM: I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal.**

**DEAN: I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent.**

**An elderly woman with an umbrella passes by.**

**WOMAN: Reverend LeGrange is a great man.**

**DEAN: Yeah, that's nice.**

**They walk past an angry man remonstrating with a cop.**

**MAN: I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money.**

**SHERIFF: Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it. (They walk away.)**

**DEAN: I take it he's not part of the flock.**

**SAM: But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy.**

**DEAN: I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?**

**SAM: Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean.**

Dean: Sam I have met God and am friends with an angel and still don’t have faith. 

Sam: I mean… I guess. 

Bobby: You’ve met God?

Dean: Yeah he goes by Chuck and is an asshole.

Cas: That’s my dad. 

Dean: I mean he is an asshole though. 

Cas: You’re right. But can we refrain from insulting my father?

Dean shrugs. 

**DEAN: You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on.**

**SAM: How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?**

**DEAN: Exactly. We see them, we know they're real.** **  
  
**

Sam: I mean we know God and Angels are real. 

Dean waves him off: Not in the traditional sense. 

**SAM: But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?**

**DEAN: Because I've seen what evil does to good people.**

**YOUNG WOMAN: (Overhearing) Maybe God works in mysterious ways.**

**DEAN: (Checking her out and smiling) Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject.**

**YOUNG WOMAN: Yeah, I'm sure.**

**DEAN: (holding out his hand) I'm Dean. This is Sam.**

**YOUNG WOMAN(taking DEAN's hand): Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?**

Dean: Because Sam is an idiot. 

**DEAN: Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the both of us.**

**OLDER WOMAN (approaching and putting her arm around Layla): Come on, Layla. It's about to start.**

**The women smile at SAM and DEAN and move inside the tent.**

**DEAN: (Looking after her) Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways.**

Cas: Dean.

Dean shrugs. 

**SAM and DEAN enter the tent. The sign at the entrance reads Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival.**

**INTERIOR. TENT.**

**The tent is full of people finding seats, a small stage at the front has a lectern with candles on it.**

**DEAN: (looking around, tilts his head to the corner) Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.**

**SAM follows his gaze to a security camera. DEAN starts to take a seat but SAM puts an arm around him and moves him toward the front.**

**SAM: Come on.**

**DEAN: Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here.**

**SAM: We're sitting up front.**

**DEAN: What? Why?**

**SAM: (moving DEAN up the aisle) Come on.**

**DEAN: (Growls) Oh, come on, Sam.**

**SAM: You alright?**

**DEAN: This is ridiculous. (He slaps SAM's hands away) I'm good, dude, get off me.**

**SAM lets go and points to two empty seats behind LAYLA and her mother.**

**SAM: Perfect.**

**DEAN: (sarcastically) Yeah, perfect.**

Jody: Pushy much Sam.

Sam: Yes. 

**SAM: (moving in first) You take the aisle.**

**SAM tried to help DEAN sit, DEAN raises a hand irritably. On stage a blind man wearing sunglasses, ROY LEGRANGE, is helped to the lectern by a woman.**

**ROY: Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? (The crowd agrees with him.) Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act.**

**As he speaks SAM sees a table onstage, filled with religious items. He notices an old wooden cross that is topped by a smaller cross in a circle.**

**ROY: But, I say to you, God is watching.**

**CROWD: (murmuring) Yes he is.**

**ROY: God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt.**

Dean rolls his eyes at this.

**CROWD: Nodding, cheering and murmuring.**

**ROY: It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts.**

**CROWD continues murmuring.**

**DEAN: (quietly, to SAM) Yeah, and into their wallets.**

Jody: Dean!

Dean: Sorry?

**ROY: You think so, young man?**

**The crowd immediately falls silent.**

**DEAN: Sorry.**

**ROY: No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears.**

Claire: Now it’s awkward.

**CROWD Laughs.**

**ROY: What's your name, son?**

**DEAN: (Clears his throat, hesitating) Dean.**

**ROY: Dean. (nods to himself) I want-I want you to come up here with me.**

Dean firmly this time: No.

Sam: Too late now Dean. 

**The crowd claps. LAYLA and her mother don't move. SUE ANN moves to centre stage, smiling at DEAN.**

**DEAN: (shaking his head) No, it's ok.**

**SAM: (whispers) What are you doing?!**

Mary: That’s what I want to know! Get on that stage you idiot. 

Dean: I know to trust a gut feeling like that one. 

Bobby: In this case I agree with Dean. Something is off. 

**ROY: You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?**

**DEAN: (Hestiating again) Well, yeah, but ahh...(The crowd claps and makes encouraging noises.)... maybe you should just pick someone else.**

**SAM looks at DEAN like he's insane. The crowd claps loudly.**

**ROY: Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did.**

**CROWD: (Getting more excited)That's right! Yeah! Come on!**

**SAM: (Excitedly) Get up there!**

Dean sighs loudly. 

**DEAN reluctantly rises and moves toward the stage. SUE ANN moves to assist and stands him next to ROY.**

**ROY: You ready?**

**DEAN: Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer.**

**ROY: (smiling) You will be, son. You will be.**

Bobby: Something is very wrong here. 

Dean: See Same I’m not the only one who could tell. 

  
Sam: Whatever. 

**ROY: (To the crowd) Pray with me, friends.**

**The crowd lifts their arms up and joins hands with each other. ROY lifts his hands to the air, then places one first on DEAN's shoulder, then on the side of his head.**

**ROY: (to himself) Alright now. Alright now.**

**DEAN's eyes glaze over. His knees weaken and he sinks to his knees, ROY's hand still on his head**

Jody: Okay something isn’t right. 

Mary: Okay now I wish Dean hadn’t gone up there. 

Dean: See. 

**ROY: Alright, now.**

**DEAN wobbles, his eyes fall back in his head and he slips to the stage floor.**

Cas looks at Dean and reassures himself Dean is there before turning on Sam. 

Cas: No more faith healers Sam. 

Sam: Weren’t you a faith healer though. 

Cas: That’s not the same and you know it. 

Sam holds his hands up in surrender. 

**SAM: (jumping from his chair and running to the stage) Dean!**

**The crowd is clapping excitedly.**

**SAM grabs the front of DEAN's Hoodie. DEAN's eyes burst open and he gasps.**

**SAM: Say Something!**

Dean: Something. 

**DEAN blinks groggily and looks up. ROY is standing above him, hands out from his sides, palms up, looking happy. beside and slightly behind ROY a tall man in a black suit with white hair, very white skin and extremely wrinkled skin comes into focus. He stares at DEAN then turns away and vanishes. DEAN watches him, shocked.**

**INTERIOR. HOSPITAL CHECK UP ROOM.**

**SAM: So, you really feel okay?**

**DEAN: (looking unhappy) I feel fine, Sam.**

Bobby: What happened?

**DOCTOR: (Enters reading paperwork) Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen.**

**DEAN: What do you mean, strange?**

**DOCTOR: Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack.**

Bobby: Reaper. 

**DEAN: Thanks, Doc.**

**DOCTOR: (leaving) No problem.**

**DEAN: That's odd.**

**SAM: Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man.**

**DEAN: No, they don't.**

**SAM: Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?**

Dean: Never!

**DEAN: Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why.**

**SAM: What feeling?**

**DEAN: When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit.**

**SAM: But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately.**

**DEAN: Well, excuse me, psychic wonder. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this.**

Dean: Exactly. 

**SAM: (Sighing) Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?**

**DEAN: I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend.**

**INTERIOR. ROY LEGRANGE'S HOUSE**

**ROY and DEAN sit on couches, SUE ANN stands, filling a glass.**

**DEAN: I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened.**

**SUE ANN: A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy.**

**DEAN: (to ROY) When did they start? The miracles.**

**ROY: Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone.**

Bobby: It’s not him. It’s someone else. 

**ROY takes off his sunglasses, his eyes are white.**

**ROY: If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it.**

**DEAN: And suddenly you could heal people.**

**ROY: I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways.**

**SUE ANN: And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning.**

**DEAN: Can I ask you one last question?**

Cas: No, leave.

**ROY: Of course you can.**

**DEAN: Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?**

Charlie: The self doubt is strong with this one. 

**ROY: Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest.**

**DEAN: What did you see in my heart?**

**ROY: A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished. (DEAN looks slightly surprised.)**

Cas: That is actually surprisingly accurate. 

Dean: It was a little weird. 

**INTERIOR. SWIMMING LOCKER ROOM.**

**EMPLOYEE: I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre.**

**SAM: And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?**

**MAN: Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him.**

**SAM: Did he say what?**

**MAN: Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything.**

**SAM: Alright, thanks.**

**As SAM is leaving he notice the clock on the wall isn't working.**

**SAM: Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted.**

**MAN: Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17.**

**SAM: Is that the same time Marshall died?**

**MAN: (surprised) How'd you know?**

Bobby: Definitely a reper. 

Cas: Yes.

**EXTERIOR. ROY LEGRANGE'S PORCH STEPS**

**DEAN is leaving. LAYLA and her mother are waiting to go in.**

**LAYLA: Dean, hey.**

**DEAN: Hey.**

**LAYLA: How you feeling?**

**DEAN: I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?**

**LAYLA: You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend.**

**SUE ANN comes onto the porch.**

**SUE ANN: Layla?**

**LAYLA: (softly) Yes, I'm here again.**

**SUE ANN: Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now.**

**MRS. ROURKE: Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time, he's got to see us.**

**SUE ANN: Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke.**

**SUE ANN goes inside. MRS. ROURKE stares then turns, looking at DEAN.**

**MRS. ROURKE: (frustrated) Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted.**

Dean sighs. 

**LAYLA: Mom. Stop.**

**MRS. ROURKE: No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder.**

**DEAN: Layla, what's wrong?**

**LAYLA: (hesitantly) I have this thing...**

**MRS. ROURKE: It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say....**

**LAYLA puts a hand on her mother's shoulder, stopping her.**

**DEAN: I'm sorry.**

**LAYLA: It's okay.**

**MRS. ROURKE: (Slowly, staring into her daughter's eyes) No. It isn't. (To DEAN.) Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?**

Dean thinks he doesn’t and this is very clear on his face.

Sam: Neitherr of them do they both deserve to live just as much as each other. 

**MRS ROURKE walks away. LAYLA take a deep shaky breath and follows her down the stairs. DEAN watches them go then turns to look back at ROY and SUE ANN's house.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.**

**DEAN enters, throwing his keys on the bed and beginning to take off his jacket. SAM is at the laptop.**

**DEAN: What'd you find out?**

**SAM: (speaking quietly) I'm sorry.**

Dean: I know. 

**DEAN: (throwing his jacket on the bed and approaching) Sorry about what?**

**SAM: Marshall Hall died at 4:17.**

**DEAN: (stunned) The exact time I was healed.**

**SAM: Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.**

Rowena: So who is controlling the reaper. 

Jody: I think it’s Sue Ann. She just gives me that feeling besides she has the motive and is close enoguh to the reverand that it’s plausable. 

Rowena: That’s true… 

**EXTERIOR. FOREST/PARK**

**A woman is jogging along a path, headphones on.**

**MUSIC: The lead in to 'Don't fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult begins to play quietly and gets gradually louder**

**DEAN: (Voiceover (VO)- continuing conversation) Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?**

**SAM: (VO) Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another.**

**The woman stops jogging, takes out an earphone and looks into the forest: Hello?**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL.**

**DEAN: Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?**

Cas: Oh no. I can see this going badly. 

Evryone who knows Dean well agrees but doesn’t voice it. 

**SAM: (looking upset) Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT.**

**ROY has his hand on the forehead of an old man in a wheelchair with an oxygen tube.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL**

**DEAN: You never should've brought me here.**

**SAM: Dean, I was just trying to save your life.**

**DEAN: But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me.**

**SAM: I didn't know.**

Dean: I know you didn’t. Sorry for blowing up on you Sam. 

Sam: It’s fine. I would have in this situation too. 

**INTERIOR. CHURCH SERVICE**

**ROY: Pray with me, friends. (The crowd lifts their arms in the air)**

**SAM: (VO) The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL.**

**DEAN: Oh, he's not doing it.**

Bobby: Oh so you’ve figured it out?

Dean: Kinda. 

**EXTERIOR. FOREST/PARK**

**The WOMAN is leant over, gasping for breath.**

**DEAN: (VO) Something else is doing it for him.**

**SAM: (VO) What do you mean?**

**DEAN: (VO) The old man I saw on stage.**

**The WOMAN turns. The old man is in front of her. She is startled.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL**

**DEAN: I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew.**

**SAM: You knew what? What are you talking about?**

**DEAN: There's only one thing that can give and take life like that.**

**SAM looks at DEAN, confused.**

**DEAN: We're dealing with a reaper.**

Bobby: So it is a reaper. 

Dean nods. 

**EXTERIOR. FOREST/PARK.**

**The music cresendos, the lyrics begin. 'Don't Fear the Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult.**

**The woman flees down the path, looking back, terrified and gasping. The reaper follows her calmly.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH SERVICE**

**ROY lifts his hands to heaven, preparing to lay them on the old man.**

**EXTERIOR. FOREST/PARK**

**The woman, exhasted now, looks behind her again, seeing the reaper. When she turns forward she crashes into him and falls to he knees. The reaper lays his hand on the side of her face. Her eyes glaze.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH SERVICE**

**ROY lays his hand on the old man's head.**

**EXTERIOR. FOREST/PARK**

**The woman gasps for breath, her face pale. She falls to the ground, dead.**

**INTERIOR. CHRUCH SERVICE**

**The same reaper, invisible to the crowd, places his hand beside ROY's on the old man's head. The man rises from his wheelchair and falls to his knees. The color returns to his face and he slowly removes his oxygen tube. The crowd gasps and cheers. ROY smiles, and the crowd claps and cheers.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.**

**SAM and DEAN are sitting at the table.**

**SAM: You really think it's THE Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?**

**DEAN: No no no, not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them.**

Cas:: You know you figured that out suprisingly quickly. 

**SAM: But you said you saw a dude in a suit.**

**DEAN: What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?....You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't.**

**SAM: Maybe.**

**DEAN: There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?**

**SAM: That cross.**

Rowena makes a face of understanding and starts thinnking about the logistics of it. 

**DEAN: What?**

**SAM: There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before.**

**SAM looks through some papers and snorts. He holds a card up to DEAN.**

**SAM: Here.**

**DEAN leans into take the card.**

**DEAN: A Tarot?**

Rowena: Tarot cards are very effective in telling the future if done right Dean. 

Dean: Okay then. 

**SAM: It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?**

**DEAN: So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?**

**SAM: If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white.**

Rowena: That is most certainly true. That is very dangerous and very unreliable. A sesaoned witch would know better but thats not what your dealing with. 

**DEAN: (rising to put his cup in the sink, then leaning back against it) Ok then we stop Roy.**

**SAM: How?**

**DEAN: You know how.**

**SAM: Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy.**

Rowena: Why not? Sure he’s not the witch but if he was then that would be the same as any other witch you’ve killed. 

Sam looks contemplative. 

**DEAN: Sam the guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book.**

**SAM: No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is.**

Rowena: I mean a witch is a human technically. 

**DEAN: Ok, we cant kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?**

Cas: Says the one who later killed death. 

**SAM: Ok. uh...If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it.**

Rowena: That would likely just lead to the spell casters death anyways. A reaper won't be happy with whoever bound it. 

Dean: Yeah but I guess that way we ensure we don’t kill the wrong person. 

Rowena: I suppose. 

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK OUTSIDE CHURCH TENT**

**The Impala bounces down the badly gravelled and potholed road again, passing a sign that says Service Today. They park and exit the Impala.**

**SAM: If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book.**

**DEAN: See if you can find it. (Looking at his watch) Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy.**

**MAN: (Holgin out a leadlet to DEAN) Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer.**

**DEAN: (taking the leaflet) Amen Brother.**

**SAM: You keep up the good work.**

**MAN: Thank you**

Dean: Pour guy. 

Bobby: He’s going to be targeted isn’t he. 

Bobby didn’t receive a response because Kat sent a sharp glare at Dean for spoiling things. 

**EXTERIOR. ROY'S HOUSE.**

**ROY comes down the stairs, assisted by SUE ANN on one arm, a dark haired man the other. The camera pans to SAM, watching them leave from the corner of the porch.**

**SAM climbs in a window and starts searching the house. He looks on the bookshelves and pulls out the only book that doesn't have dust on the shelf in front of it. Encyclopedia of British History. He flips through it, finding nothing, then realizes there is another, smaller book, hidden on the bookshelf behind the larger one. Inside is a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross he saw earlier in the tent. He also finds newspaper articles about the people who died. The one that died for DEAN was an openly gay teacher, the woman jogging an abortion rights advocate. He finds a third clipping about Wright, the man handing out leaflets in front of the tent.**

Bobby: Guess he is being targeted. 

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT.**

**Dean is walking slowly up the side aisle. His phone rings.**

**DEAN: (Speaking into phone) What have you got?**

**SAM: Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?**

**DEAN: What, the guy in the parking lot??**

**SAM: Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?**

**DEAN hangs up and moves further toward the front of the tent.**

Cas: Well this is going to go badly. 

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK.**

**SAM starts searching the car park.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT.**

**ROY: Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child.**

Cas: I stand corrected this will go very badly. 

**The crowd bursts into pleased applause. Layla, stunned, looks around then rises to hug MRS ROURKE.**

**LAYLA: Mum. Thank you.**

**MRS ROURKE: I love you child.**

**DEAN: (Watching them hug) Oh man.**

**As Layla passes him DEAN grasps her arm.**

**DEAN: Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there.**

**LAYLA: Why not? We've waited for months!**

**DEAN: You can't let Roy heal you.**

**Layla: I don't understand, Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?**

**DEAN: Cause if you do something bad is going to happen. I can't explain. I just need you to believe me**

**DEAN and LAYLA stare at each other. SUE ANN stands waiting.**

**SUE ANN: (holding out her hand) Layla.**

**DEAN: Please.**

**Layla stares at the hand SUE ANN is offering, then turns back and stares at her mother, who is standing ringing her hands. Her mother nods at her. Layla looks at DEAN and shakes her head.**

**LAYLA: I'm sorry.**

Dean: Well it’s not like she really knew me so… I imagine that wouldn’t have worked. 

**DEAN: (as Layla leaves him) Layla. Layla!**

**SUE ANN: (smiling and putting her arm around Layla to take her to the stage) Dear child!**

**The crowd continues to clap happily.**

**SUE ANN: (softly as they reach the stage) You deserve this.**

**ROY: (Taking Layla's hand) I knew the Lord was planning. I knew it was just a matter of time.**

Claire: This isn’t a great situation. 

**Dean, frustrated, moves back to stand near MRS ROURKE. She is crying and covering her face with her hands.**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK.**

**SAM continues to search.**

**WRIGHT: (running around a car, the reaper following slowly) HELP!**

**SAM turns, searching for where his voice came from.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT.**

**ROY: Pray with me friends.**

**ROY: (to Layla) I hope you're ready.**

**LAYLA: (smiling softly) I am.**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK.**

**WRIGHT: Help! Help me please!**

**SAM: (Finding WRIGHT and looking around wildly) Where is he!**

Cas: Well that doesn’t help things. 

**WRIGHT: (Grabbing SAM's shoulder and pointing) Right there!**

**SAM: (grabbing Wright and pulling him away) Fine, come on.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT**

**ROY is about to lay his hands on Layla, who looks enraptured.**

**DEAN: (off camera) FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!!**

**Layla opens her eyes and looks toward the crowd. Everyone starts to rise and evacuate.**

**MRS ROURKE: (moving toward the stage) NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!**

**DEAN watches helplessly.**

Dean sighs. 

Bobby: Definitely not the best situation. 

**ROY: Friends, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion...and we'll, uh, and we'll figure out what's giong on out there and we'll come back.**

**DEAN pulls out his phone.**

**DEAN: (Into phone) I did it, I stopped Roy.**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK.**

**SAM (holding phone to his ear) and WRIGHT look around.**

**SAM: David, I think it's ok.**

**David looks around at SAM, nodding, then turns back. The reaper is in front of him.**

**WRIGHT: No!**

**SAM: (into phone) Dean it didn't work.The reaper's still coming!**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT**

**DEAN is still on the phone.**

**SAM: (Off camera) I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing.**

**DEAN: Then who the hell is?**

**DEAN looks around and spies SUE ANN beside the stage, facing into the corner and reciting.**

**DEAN: Sue Ann.**

Jody: Well at least you finally figured it out. 

**Dean runs to her and spins her around. She gasps and stops reciting, reaching down to hold a cross on a chain around her neck. It is the same as the wooden cross SAM saw earlier.**

**...............................**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK**

**The reaper is holding his hand to WRIGHT's face. Suddenly he stops, looking confused, and rises.**

**INERIOR. CHURCH TENT**

**SUE ANN: (Staring at DEAN and tucking the cross inside her blouse.) Help! Help me!**

**DEAN backs away, nodding and staring at Sue Ann like he shouldn't have expected anything better. Two cops grab him roughly and pull him away.**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK**

**The reaper stares at WRIGHT lying on the ground gasping for breath, then turns away and vanishes.**

**SAM: (moving to help him up) I got you. I got you.**

**WRIGHT: Thank God.**

**EXTERIOR. CHURCH TENT ENTRANCE**

**Two cops manhandle DEAN through the entry. He shakes them off as soon as they are outside. SUE ANN follows close behind.**

**SUE ANN: I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very very disappointed Dean**

**DEAN stares at her, saying nothing.**

**SUE ANN: You can let him go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit.**

Cas: Great now your being targeted. 

**SUE ANN leaves. The cops turn to DEAN.**

**COP 1: We catch you round here again son, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?**

**DEAN: Yes sir, fear of god. Got it.**

Dean: Oddly enough no that didn’t happen. 

Most of them roll their eyes at him. 

**The cops give him one last push. He turns to find Layla waiting for him.**

**DEAN: Layla?**

**LAYLA: Why would you do that Dean? And it could have been my only chance.**

**DEAN: He's not a healer.**

**LAYLA: He healed you.**

**DEAN: I know it doesn't seem fair, and I wish I could explain. But Roy is not the answer, I'm sorry.**

**LAYLA: (shaking her head sadly) Good Bye Dean.**

**She walks away. Dean raises his eyes to the sky, then turns to watch her. She turns back.**

**LAYLA: I wish you luck. I really do.**

**DEAN: (Voice cracking) Same to you.**

**Layla turns to walk away again.**

**DEAN: (under his breath) You deserve it a lot more than me.**

Everyone in the room, except John, sighs very loudly and exasperatedly at this remark and then turns to glare at Dean for it. 

Cas in a low warning tone: Dean.

Dean ignores them. 

**Layla walks away past where her mother is talking to ROY and SUE ANN.**

**ROY: Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter.**

**DEAN walks past behind them to where SAM is waiting. They both overhear.**

**MRS ROURKE: Thank you reverend. God bless you.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM**

**Sam: (sitting on the bed) So Roy really believes.**

**DEAN: I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing.**

Cas: Probably not. If he is a man of faith he likely wouldn’t approve. 

**SAM: Well, I found this. (He hands the little book to Dean) Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper.**

**DEAN: Must be a hell of a spell.**

**SAM: Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil.**

Rowena: Despreate. 

**DEAN: Desperate. Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.**

**SAM: Cheating death, literally.**

**DEAN: Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?**

**SAM: Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral.**

**DEAN: May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work.**

Cas raises an eyebrow at this. 

**SAM: We gotta break that binding spell Dean.**

**DEAN: (Looking at the picture of the cross in the book) You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off.**

**SAM: So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?**

**DEAN: Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight.**

Dean: Worst situation ever. 

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. CHURCH TENT CAR PARK.**

**Impala rolls in without lights and stops.**

**SAM: That's Layla's car. She's already here.**

**DEAN: (nodding sadly) Yeah.**

**SAM: Dean...**

**DEAN: You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gunna die in a coupla months.**

**SAM: What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God.**

**DEAN sits without speaking, then gets out of the car. SAM follows. They approach the tent and peek inside. Roy is speaking to a small group of the faithful, including Layla and her mother.**

**ROY: Gather round, please everyone, gather round. Come in closer, come on up.**

**DEAN: Where's Sue Ann?**

**SAM: House.**

**The boys move to the house.**

**DEAN: Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up.**

**SAM: (as he's being pushed away) What are you gunna...?**

**DEAN: (spying the two cops from earlier coming down the stairs) Hey!**

**The cops look over.**

**DEAN: You gonna put that fear of God in me?**

Alex: You’re the distraction. 

Dean: Yup. 

**The cops drop their coffee and run at DEAN, who takes off.**

**As soon as they're gone SAM runs up the stairs and checks around the house. It is in darkness. He turns back, confused, then spots light emerging from the cracks of the outside basement entrance.**

**DEAN silently creeps up beside a camper van. The cops are on the other side with flashlights.**

**COP 1: You see him?**

**COP 2: Nah.**

**SAM moves toward the basement entrance, opens the doors and slips inside.**

**DEAN slowly rises next to the passenger window of the camper van, looking behind him. A large dog jumps at the window, barking wildy and he leaps back. On the other side of the van the cops shine their lights underneath, then in at the dog who is still barking.**

**COP 1: Psycho mutt**

**They move on, the camera pans to the roof as DEAN sticks his head over. He looks around tensely, then sags against the roof.**

**SAM moves quietly through the basement to a candlelit alter littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns, etc. There is a photo in the middle of DEAN, taken from the security camera the first time they were in the tent, before he was healed. His face has been crossed out with what looks like blood.**

Rowena: Better hurry Sam. 

**SUE ANN: (from behind SAM, startling him) I gave your brother life and I can take it away.**

**SAM is furious. He tips over the table the alteris on, then runs at SUE ANN but she is already up the stairs. She closes the hatches and secures it with a beam. SAM stretches to push against them and keeps trying.**

**SUE ANN: Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will.**

Cas sighs. 

**SAM turns to survey the room.**

**SUE ANN: Good Bye Sam.**

**SAM pulls a block off wood out from the wall and smashes out a small boarded up window.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT.**

**ROY: Mrs Rourke, pray with me now. (Roy takes her hand) Pray with me friends.**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK**

**DEAN is heading toward the tent when some lights go out. He stops, looking behind him, and watches the line of lights lighting the path go out one by one. He turns back to see the reaper walking toward him.**

**INTERIOR. CHURCH TENT.**

**ROY: (Raising his hands) All right now. All right.**

**ROY places his hand on Layla's head.**

**Just outside the door SUE ANN is reciting Latin and holding the cross in her hands.**

**EXTERIOR. CAR PARK**

**The reaper places his hand on the side of DEAN's head. DEAN convulses once.**

**Inside the church LAYLA is sinking to her knees, outside DEAN is doing the same. His eyes glaze over.**

Sam’s breath catches and he rounds on Dean.

Sam: You didn’t tell me about this!!

Dean: Sorry. 

**SUE ANN is reciting, holding up the cross. SAM appears, grabs it and throws it aside, breaking a glass bottle of blood.**

**The reaper stops what he is doing and looks up. DEAN falls to the ground gasping.**

**Roy raises his hand from Layla's head, confused.**

**ROY: I don't understand...**

**LAYLA: I don't....feel any different...?**

**SUE ANN falls to her knees beside the blood.**

**SUE ANN: My God, what have you done!**

**SAM: He's not your God.**

**LAYLA: (Looking up at ROY, confused) Reverend?**

Jody: Pour girl. Her entire faith just looked false to her. 

**ROY: Sue Ann?**

**Outside, SUE ANN looks up and see's the reaper. He smiles at her. Terrified, she rises and turns to run. The reaper is there. He places his hand on her head, her eyes glaze over and she falls to her knees. After a moment, still smiling, he allows her to slip to the ground where she convulses once, twice, and dies. The reaper watches, looking satisfied.**

**Leaving her lying there, SAM turns and goes to look for DEAN.**

**DEAN makes it back to the Impala just as SAM approaches.**

**SAM: You Ok?**

**DEAN: (Shaking his head) Hell of a week.**

Sam: You should have told me!!!

  
Dean: Dude I already said sorry. What more do you want from me?

Sam: A promise that you won’t do it again. 

Dean doesn’t respond. 

**SAM: Yeah....All right, come on. We should get going.**

**The enter the car.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.**

**DEAN sits on the bed, staring at nothing.**

**SAM: (watching him) What is it?**

Bobby: Good luck with that.

**DEAN: Nothing.**

Bobby looks sour. 

**SAM waits a few seconds.**

**SAM: (More gently) What is it?**

Cas: There it is. 

**DEAN: We did the right thing here didn't we?**

**SAM: Of course we did.**

**DEAN: (hanging his head) It doesn't feel like it.**

They all sigh. 

**A knock at the door stops them.**

**SAM: I got it.**

**He opens the door as DEAN turns to look. It is LAYLA.**

**SAM: Hey Layla. Come on in.**

**LAYLA: Hey.**

**She enters. DEAN quickly rises.**

**DEAN: How did you know we were here?**

**LAYLA: Sam...called. He said you...wanted to say goodbye?**

**DEAN glances at SAM, who is at the door, looking sheepish.**

Sam: Best brother ever right here. 

**SAM: I'm gunna...grab a soda. SAM leaves, closing the door behind him.**

Sam: Okay that was really awkward. 

**LAYLA: So, uh. Where are you going?**

**DEAN: Don't know yet. Our work kinda takes us all over.**

**LAYLA: (watching DEAN in silence for a moment). You know...I went back to see Roy.**

**DEAN: (Nods)What happened?**

**LAYLA: (sittin on one of the beds) Nothing. He laid his hands on my forehead but nothing happened.**

**DEAN: (sitting beside her) I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didnt work.**

**LAYLA: And Sue Ann. She's dead you know? Stroke.**

**DEAN: Yeah I heard. You know Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened.**

**DEAN looks at LAYLA.**

**DEAN: Must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you.**

Everyone can’t help but agree with him. 

**LAYLA: (Smiling) You wanna hear something weird?**

**DEAN turns to look at her.**

**LAYLA: I'm Ok. Really. I guess if you're gunna have faith...you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't.**

Cas smiles: She has true faith. I wonder what happened to her. 

Dean: She died.

Everyone sends him looks. 

Dean: I looked. She passed away three months after we left. 

Cas nods looking thoughtful. 

**DEAN: So what now?**

**LAYLA: (smiling softly) God works in mysterious ways.**

**LAYLA lays her hand softly on the side of DEAN's face, staring at him.**

**LAYLA: Good Bye Dean.**

**She rises and moves toward the door. Dean closes his eyes for a second, remaining still.**

**DEAN: (rising and turing to face Layla) Well....(he clears his throat as Layla turns back to face him) I'm not much of the praying type...but...I'm gunna pray for you.**

Everyone, minus Sam, sends him surprised looks. 

Jody: Did you?

Dean: Right up until she passed away yeah. 

**LAYLA: (eyes shining with unshed tears) Well...There's a miracle right there.**

**LAYLA turns and leaves the room. Dean stands staring at the door.**

Kat: Okay end of the episode that one was very emotionally charged but here we are so. Next episode. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. Anyways, I should probably add that all of this takes place directly after season 14. Um... So now you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed hopefully another chapter will be out on Thursday.


	14. A/N

I know a lot of people have been asking about the next chapter and when it is going to be released. And honestly... I have no idea. I have been working non-stop and doing school work when I'm not at my actual job. I might have time to write a chapter this weekend but no promises. I will try but these next couple of weeks will be a struggle because this is the last full week before finals for me, since next week is Thanksgiving. I might get one out at some point but if not I'm sorry. I will be trying my best to write a chapter for you but it might not happen for a little while. These are long chapters that take hours to write. I will do my best but the likely hood of getting one before December is low. Maybe during Thanksgiving break next week but we will have to wait and see. I wish you all well and hope you have a wonderful day or night.

I would like to add that this story is NOT being discontinued. It will be updated. It might just take a bit of time.


	15. Route 666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Be prepared to be an emotional wreck this chapter. Enjoy.

Sam smiles remembering which case this is and wonders what Cas’s reaction will be. 

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. CAPE GIRARDEAU, MISSOURI**

**A car moves down the road, radio talking about the unseasonably cold weather. A black man sits behind the wheel. The radio crackles and dies.**

**A large black truck approaches behind his car, moving quickly. The man looks in his review mirror.**

**MAN: What the....?**

**The vehicles race along the road until the truck backends the sedan once, and then again.**

**The radio comes back to life, talking about politics. The truck is suddenly gone. The man continues driving, watching his rearview mirror. Suddenly bright headlights shine through his windscreen. The truck is waiting. The man skids to a halt, backs up and turns to go the other way. The truck is reving.**

Dean now remembers the case and grimaces slightly from embarrassment. He looks ready to leave right then and there and Sam knows he is aware of the case. 

**He is backended again and fights to control the car as it swerves on the icy road. He is backended one last time and loses control, leaving the road and crashing through a cemetery. The car flips, bounces, and skids to a halt. The truck cruises to a stop, revs a few times, then backs up and disappears into thin air.**

**EXTERIOR. GAS STATION**

**SAM is looking at a map laid out on top of the car, DEAN has his phone to his ear.**

**SAM: Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.**

**DEAN: (Lowering his phone and looking thoughtful) Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania.**

Jody: Why?

Sam: Yeah, Dean why?

Dean glares at Sam. 

**SAM: We what?**

**DEAN: I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing.**

Jody: Is she a hunter?

Sam looking overly happy: No.

Dean continues to glare at Sam.

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: Yeah. Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us.**

**DEAN: (getting into the Impala.) Come on, are you coming or not?**

**Impala cruises down the road, fields on one side, a lake on the other.**

**SAM: By old friend you mean...?**

**DEAN: A friend that's not new.**

Mary: Oh… Dean and this girl had a relationship. 

Sam: Yes, yes they did. 

Cas looks a little jealous. 

**SAM: Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her..**

Sam thinks Cassie and Cas are weirdly similar. 

**DEAN: Didn't I?**

**A long pause, SAM looks at DEAN expectantly.**

**DEAN: Yeah, we went out.**

**SAM: You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night.**

Claire: I didn’t know you had it in you Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes at her. 

**DEAN: Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks.**

**SAM: And...?**

**DEAN shrugs slightly.**

**SAM: Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?**

**DEAN looks shifty.**

**SAM: You told her. You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?**

John: You what!!!!!

Dean doesn’t say anything and sinks into his seat a little feeling ashamed when he knows he shouldn’t be. 

John: You broke one of the most important rules that were in place and you didn’t even think about telling anyone about it!!! You are such a---

Bobby: Shut the Hell up John!!!

John: No Bobby! You shut up there my boys and you can’t tell me how to parent them!!!!   
  


Bobby: The Hell I can’t!!!!

Mary: Well I can! Shut up John!

John looks shocked that Mary isn’t agreeing with him. 

**DEAN stays silent, staring straight ahead.**

**SAM: Dean!**

**DEAN: Yeah. Looks like.**

**He continues staring ahead and put's his foot down. SAM does the bitchface, shaking his head.**

Sam whispers to Dean: Sorry. 

Dean whispers back: It’s fine you had every right to be mad. 

**INTERIOR. NEWSPAPER OFFICE**

**MIDDLE AGED BLACK MAN: It's a newspaper we put out, not a bulletin for the Mayor's office.**

**MIDDLE AGED WHITE MAN: Get off your soapbox Jimmy, I'm urging a little discretion is all.**

**YOUNG WOMAN: No, I think you're telling us what you want us to print and what you want us to sit on.**

**MAYOR: I know you're upset Cassie, I liked your dad a lot. But I think your grief is clouding your judgment.**

**JIMMY: Two black people were killed on the same stretch of road in the same way in two week.**

**SAM and DEAN enter the office.**

**MAYOR: Jimmy, you're too close to this. Those guys were friends of yours. Again, Cassie, I'm very sorry for your loss.**

**The MAYOR leaves, JIMMY walks away. CASSIE sighs and turns around, looking straight at DEAN.**

**Looking slightly apprehensive, DEAN nods at her and grins.**

Alex: Well this is awkward. 

**CASSIE: (Staring) Dean.**

**DEAN: Hey Cassie.**

**They stare at each other for a long moment, not speaking. SAM watches, smiling to himself.**

Sam smiles to himself now looking at Cas and Dean the same way he looked at Cassie and Dean. 

**DEAN: (Clearing his throat) This my brother Sam.**

**Cassie smiles at SAM, who returns one of his own. Her gaze returns to DEAN.**

**DEAN: Sorry bout your dad.**

**CASSIE: Yeah. Me too.**

**DEAN and CASSIE keep staring at each other.**

Mary thinks that Cas and Dean look at each other the same way and then realizes that they like each other. 

**EXTERIOR SHOT OF LARGE COUNTRY HOUSE**

**INTERIOR OF HOUSE. LOUNGE ROOM**

**CASSIE: (carrying in a tray of tea and cups) My mothers in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad**

**DEAN: Why?**

**CASSIE: (Pouring tea) He was scared. He was seeing things.**

**DEAN: Like what?**

**CASSIE: He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him.**

**SAM: A truck. Who was the driver?**

**CASSIE: (Handing them cups of tea) He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big.**

**SAM: (accepting his cup) Thanks. Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?**

**DEAN looks at his cup of tea like it's an alien, and quickly deposits it on a side table.**

This makes Sam laugh a little. 

**CASSIE: He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over.**

**CASSIE bows her head, getting her emotions under control.**

**CASSIE: One set of tracks. His.**

**DEAN: The first was a friend of your fathers?**

**CASSIE: Best friend. Clayton Soames.They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car.'**

**DEAN: Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?**

**CASSIE: No.**

**SAM: And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?**

**CASSIE: When you say it aloud like that...listen, I'm a little sceptical about this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you guys are into.**

**DEAN: (huffing) Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts.**

**CASSIE: That was then.**

**They stare at each other again.**

Crowley: You guys are so much like you and Cas it’s ridiculous. 

Dean and Cas: Were just friends. 

John looks disgusted at the implication. 

**CASSIE: I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you.**

**Sound of a door opening, a middle aged woman enters.**

**SAM and DEAN rise to their feet, CASSIE goes to take her mom's arm.**

**CASSIE: Mom. Where have you been? I was so...**

**MRS ROBINSON: I had no idea you'd invited friends over.**

**CASSIE: Mom, this is Dean, a...friend of mine from.... college. And his brother Sam.**

**MRS ROBINSON: Well I won't interrupt you.**

**DEAN: Mrs Robinson. We're sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?**

**MRS ROBINSON: (Slightly affronted) I'm really not up for that right now.**

**She leaves the room, those remaining look at each other.**

Dean sighs dramatically then flops onto Cas seemingly having forgotten he was trying to prove that the two were just friends. 

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT.**

**The camera pans across an open field to a crashed car, wheels spinning. JIMMY is slumped over the wheel, unmoving. On the road the black truck revs it's engine then backs up, disappearing.**

**EXTERIOR. DAY. THE SAME FIELD**

**The MAYOR and CASSIE walk among the emergency vehicles.**

**MAYOR: (To Cassie) Jimmy meant something to this town. He was one of our best. We won't be the same without him.**

**CASSIE: Our best seem to be dropping like flies. Clayton, my father, Jimmy.**

**MAYOR: What is it exactly you want me to do?**

**CASSIE: How about closing this section of road for starters?**

**MAYOR: Close the main road. The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents.**

Bobby: I don’t think they are but he does have a point. Closing that road would be very difficult. 

**DEAN and SAM approach and stand behind CASSIE.**

**DEAN: Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?**

**MAYOR: (To Cassie) Who's this?**

**CASSIE: Dean and Sam Winchester. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd.**

**MAYOR: There's one set of tire tracks. One. . doesn't point to foul play.**

**CASSIE: Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about...**

**MAYOR: Indifferent!**

**CASSIE: Would you close the road if the victims were white?**

**MAYOR: You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that.**

Bobby looks confused: Why?

Dean: You’ll see. 

**CASSIE: And why is that.**

**MAYOR: Why don't you ask your mother.**

**The MAYOR walks away, leaving them standing in the field.**

**INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.**

**SAM: (In trousers, shirt and tie, picking up a suit jacket) I'll say this for her, she's fearless.**

**DEAN: (In a suit, fixing tie in the mirror)Mm-hmm.**

**SAM: (grinning) Bet she kicked your ass a coupla times.**

**DEAN glances at him then returns to the mirror.**

Jody: Oh definitely.

**SAM: What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away. (Grinning) It's just a...just an interesting observation in a....you know...observationally interesting way.**

**DEAN: You think we might have more pressing issues here?**

**SAM: Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve.**

**DEAN: (turning away) Let's go.**

**Sam snickers.**

Mary: Stop teasing your brother Sam.

Sam: Too late now. 

Mary rolls her eyes. 

**Impala cruising down a wet country road.**

**EXTERIOR. DAY. DOCKS.**

**DEAN and SAM walking down a pier. A few people are fishing. They approach two older men having lunch.**

**SAM: Excuse me. Are you Ron Stubbins?**

**RON nods.**

**DEAN: You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?**

**RON: Who are you?**

**DEAN: We're Mr Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot 'I's' and cross 'T's'.**

**SAM: We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?**

**RON: What do you mean, unusual?**

**SAM: Well visions, halluinations.**

**DEAN: It's part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard.**

**RON: What company did you say you were with?**

**DEAN: All National Mutual. Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big black truck?**

**RON: What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?**

**RON'S FRIEND: Son this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?**

**DEAN: Yeah actually, I think so.**

**FRIEND: Hmm.**

**DEAN: What?**

**FREIND: I have heard of a truck like that.**

**SAM: You have. Where?**

**FRIEND: Not where. When. Back in the '60s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck.**

**DEAN: They ever catch the guy who did it?**

**FRIEND: Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all it's citzens.**

**SAM: Thank you.**

**SAM and DEAN make their way back down the pier to the Impala.**

**DEAN: Truck.**

**SAM: Keeps coming up doesn't it?**

**DEAN: You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying dutchman?**

Bobby: The ghost is infused with the truck. That makes sense but that means it’s going to be a lot harder to get rid of. 

  
  


Dean glares at Sam: Yeah we figured that out. 

**SAM: Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him.**

**DEAN: (Nodding) So what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes.**

**SAM: The victims have all been black men.**

**DEAN: I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family.**

**SAM: All right. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her.**

**DEAN: Yeah I will.**

**SAM: Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing.**

**DEAN: What other thing?**

**SAM: The serious, unfinished business?**

**DEAN remains obstinately silent.**

**SAM: (huffs a laugh) Dean, what is going on between you two?**

**DEAN: All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said.**

**SAM: (staring at DEAN, waiting) Oh, Ok.**

**DEAN: OK, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have.**

**SAM: Ah look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime.**

Sam sends Dean a pointed look. 

**DEAN: Yeah I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended.**

**SAM smiles at DEAN.**

**DEAN: Would you stop!**

**SAM keeps staring and smiling.**

**DEAN: Blink or something!**

Crowley: Yes Samantha blink. It’s weird when you just stare at people with your big sappy doe eyes. 

**SAM: You loved her.**

**DEAN: Oh God.**

**DEAN turns to the Impala.**

**SAM: You were in love with her, but you dumped her.**

**DEAN is silent. He stares at the ground, glances at SAM, then looks back to the ground.**

**SAM: Oh wow. She dumped you.**

Jody: Sometimes you push too far Sam. 

Sam: I know. 

**DEAN: Get in the car. (Getting in himself) Get in the car!**

**INTERIOR. CASSIE'S HOUSE.**

**CASSIE sits at the desk in the lounge. There is a knock at the door.**

**CASSIE: Dean!**

**DEAN: Hey.**

**CASSIE: Hey. Come on in.**

**DEAN: So...you busy, or...**

**CASSIE: The paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy. I was just going through his stuff...his awards. Trying to find the words.**

**DEAN: That's gotta be tough.**

**CASSIE: For years this family owned the paper. The Dorians? They had a whites only policy. After they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop til he became editor. He taught me everything...(drifting off). Where's your brother?**

**DEAN: (Shrugging) Not here.**

**CASSIE: All right. So, uh, what brings you here?**

**DEAN: Trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way, did you talk to your mum about, what Todd said about not being a racist?**

**CASSIE: I did. She didn't want to talk about it.**

**DEAN: Right.**

**A short silence.**

**DEAN: So just then, why did you ask where my brother was?**

**CASSIE: Nothing. Not important.**

**DEAN: Could it be because, without him here it's just you and me? Not you, me and Sam which would be easier?**

**CASSIE: It's not easier....Look, I...**

**DEAN: (Turning away) No. Forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business.**

**CASSIE: (Staring after him) I forgot you do that.**

**DEAN: Do what?**

**CASSIE: Oh. Whenever we get, what's the word....close? Anywhere in the neighbourhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off. Or make some joke. Or find any way to shut the door on me.**

Sam laughs: She had you figured out man. 

Dean glares at him. 

**DEAN: (Offended and barking out a laugh) Oh that's hilarious. (walking back to stand in front of her) See, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me.**

**CASSIE: Ok wait a minute...**

**DEAN: And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it.**

**CASSIE: We done with this metaphor?**

**DEAN: Alls I'm saying is I was totally up front with you back then, and you nailed me for it.**

**CASSIE: The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future, tells me he professionally pops ghosts.**

**DEAN: That's not the words I used!**

**CASSIE: And that he has to leave, to go work with his father.**

**DEAN: I did!**

**CASSIE: All I could think was, If you want out fine, but don't tell me this insane story.**

**DEAN: (Raising his voice and getting in her face) It was the truth Cassie, and I notice it didn't sound insane the minute you thought I could help you.**

**CASSIE: Well back then I thought you just wanted to dump me.**

Everybody feels a little awkward listening in on this very personal moment. 

**DEAN: Whoa! Now let's not forget who dumped who ok?**

**CASSIE: I thought it was what you wanted.**

**DEAN: Well it wasn't.**

**CASSIE: I didn't mean to hurt you.**

**DEAN: Well you did.**

**CASSIE: I'm sorry!**

**DEAN: Yeah me too.**

**They stare at each other, then start making out furiously. Switch to them falling into bed, making love.**

They all quickly cover their eyes except for Dean of course. 

**MUSIC: Blind Faith - Can't Find My Way Home**

**EXTERIOR. A BUILDING SITE.**

Dean: It’s safe. 

They all slowly uncover their eyes and begin watching again. 

**The Mayor stands looking at plans. He folds them up and makes his way back to his car. Before he can get in the black truck pulls up behind him, reving it's engine. The Mayor starts to run down the road. The truck hits him, he falls down an embankment and rolls to a stop, obviously dead.**

**INTERIOR. CASSIE'S BED**

**Dean lies on his back, his arm around Cassie tucked against his side.**

**CASSIE: We should fight more often.**

**DEAN: (staring at the roof, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down her arm) Absolutely.**

**CASSIE: Actually we were always pretty good at fighting. (Indicating their position) This we were good at. It's all the other stuff...not so much.**

**DEAN: Hey I tried. I told you who I really was. That was a big first for me.**

**CASSIE: Why'd you tell me?**

**DEAN: I don't know. I guess I couldn't lie to you.**

**CASSIE: Dean. You told me that story...it scared the hell outta me. I thought you were nuts. Dangerous even. Actually, maybe I was looking for a reason to walk away.**

**DEAN: In my work....uh...I see some horrible things. Things that can't be explained. I deal with them. But working things out with you?**

**CASSIE: I'm a scary one all right.....well, usually things get worked out. When you really want them to.**

**DEAN: (Hesitantly) You know, I'm still really involved. With my dad's work.**

**CASSIE: (leaning up on one elbow to look down at DEAN) No more excuses ok? From you or me.**

**DEAN: Ok.**

**They start kissing. DEAN's phone rings and he reaches for it.**

Claire: Why’d you have to ruin it Sam!!

Sam looks over at Cas discreetly: Because...

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**DEAN listens. Looks startled.**

**DEAN: You're kidding!**

**EXTERIOR. FIELD.**

**It is snowing. DEAN approaches SAM, who is talking to a cop.**

**SAM: (putting away some sort of ID) He's with me.**

**The cop leaves. SAM turns to DEAN with a half smile.**

**SAM: Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the hotel.**

**DEAN: Well...**

**SAM: I'm guessing you guys worked things out?**

**DEAN: We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?**

Cas thinks ‘I hope not.’ And then proceeds to be confused about why he thought that. 

**SAM: Every bone crushed. Internal organ's turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over.**

**DEAN: Something like a truck?**

**SAM: Yep.**

**DEAN: Tracks?**

**SAM: Nope.**

**DEAN: What was the Mayor doing here anyway?**

**SAM: He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago.**

**DEAN: But he's white, he doesn't fit the pattern.**

**SAM: Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either.**

**INTERIOR. NEWSPAPER OFFICE.**

**CASSIE makes two mugs of tea and takes them over to where DEAN sits at a computer.**

**CASSIE: Here.**

**DEAN: Thanks. So I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the '60s and what's going on now. There wasn't a lot about it in the paper.**

**CASSIE: Not surprising. Probably minimal policework too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here.**

**DEAN'S phone rings.**

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: (On phone) Ok, the courthouse records show that Mr and Mrs Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, 150 years.**

**DEAN: Dorian?**

**SAM: Yeah.**

**DEAN: (To Cassie) Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?**

**CASSIE: (Nodding) Along with everything else around here. Real pillars of the town.**

**DEAN: Right, right.**

**DEAN clicks a few links on the computer.**

**DEAN: That's interesting.**

**SAM: What?**

**DEAN: This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of '63.The case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then.**

**SAM: Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayor bought.**

**DEAN: Why's that?**

**SAM: The first thing he did was bulldoze the place.**

**DEAN: (to Cassie) Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?**

**CASSIE: It was a big deal. One of the oldest houses left. He made the front page.**

**DEAN: (To Sam) You got a date?**

**SAM: Ahhh. The 3rd of last month.**

**DEAN: (clicking, then reading from computer screen) Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the 3rd. The first killing was the very next day.**

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. CASSIE'S HOUSE**

**Cassie wanders around with a glass of something. As she puts it down on the desk the lights flicker and she hears a reving engine outside. Headlights shine through the slats of the blinds and she hurriedly closes them. The truck starts making passes at the house and Cassie. terrified, runs from room to room closing the blinds. She races for her phone and dials a number.**

**CASSIE: Dean. DEAN!**

**INTERIOR. CASSIE'S LOUNGE.**

**SAM hands her a cup of tea. DEAN sits beside her protectively.**

**CASSIE: (Hands shaking, rattling the cup) Maybe you could throw a couple of shots in that.**

Crowley: Now I understand the connection. 

**SAM: You didn't see who was driving the truck.**

**CASSIE: It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?**

**DEAN: Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first.**

**SAM: Mrs Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died.**

**MRS ROBINSON is shaking.**

**CASSIE: Mom?**

**MRS ROBINSON: Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing.**

**DEAN: Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it.**

Cas thought Dean looked really cute when he was being protective and now realized that he might like Dean and think of him as more than a friend. 

**CASSIE: Dean..**

**MRS ROBINSON: Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck.**

**SAM: Did he know who it belonged to?**

**MRS ROBINSON: He thought he did.**

**DEAN: Who was that?**

**MRS ROBINSON: (getting upset) Cyrus. A man named Cyrus.**

**SAM and DEAN look at each other, DEAN reaches for his bag and shows MRS ROBINSON the newspaper article about DORIAN'S death.**

**DEAN: Is this Cyrus?**

**MRS ROBINSON: Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago.**

**DEAN: (softly) How do you know he died, Mrs Robinson? The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?**

**MRS ROBINSON We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening.**

**SAM: The murders.**

**MRS ROBINSON: (sounding upset) There were rumours. People of colour disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention.**

**DEAN: And Cyrus?**

**MRS ROBINSON: (completely breaking down) The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practising in there. They all died.**

**SAM: (softly) Did the attacks stop after that?**

**MRS ROBINSON: (Sobbing) No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him.**

Bobby: Martin killed Cyrus. 

**DEAN: Why didn't you call the cops?**

**MRS ROBINSON: (crying) This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years.**

**SAM: And now all three are gone.**

**DEAN: And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?**

**MRS ROBINSON: He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearence. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done.**

Everyone had a sort of ‘Oh!’ moment except for the brothers.

**CASSIE: Why didn't you tell me?**

**MRS ROBINSON: (Still crying) I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect.**

**DEAN: Yes there is.**

**DEAN looks at Cassie. So does MRS ROBINSON, looking shaken.**

**EXTERIOR. CASSIE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.**

**SAM leans against Impala, DEAN walks up and down.**

**SAM: Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms.**

**DEAN: So I guess I saved you from a boring existence.**

Sam: I think I prefer this to boring I guess, but boring was nice too. 

**SAM: Yeah, occasionally I miss boring.**

**DEAN: So this killer truck.**

**SAM: I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh**

Sam: Amen. 

Dean: You just agreed with yourself. 

Sam: And?

**DEAN: (laughing a little) Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years.**

**SAM: So what woke it up?**

**DEAN: The construction on his house. Or the destruction.**

**SAM: Right. Demolition or remodelling can awaken spirits, make them restless.**

**DEAN: Mmm-hmm.**

**SAM: Like that theatre in Illinois, ya know?**

**DEAN: And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved.**

**SAM: So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood.**

**DEAN: Yeah I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway.**

**SAM: You know we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right.**

**DEAN smiles at him.**

Sam sighs. 

**SAM: Man.**

**DEAN: You said it.**

**SAM: Yeah.**

Sam: From now on I don’t make suggestions. 

Dean: Well see how long that lasts. 

**CASSIE approaches from the house. Dean stands.**

**DEAN: Hey.**

**CASSIE: Hey. She's asleep. Now what.**

**DEAN: Well you should stay put and look after her... and we'll be back. Don't leave the house.**

**CASSIE: (Smiling) Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it.**

**DEAN glances behind him to SAM. SAM looks down, grinning.**

**DEAN: (Mumbling) Don't leave the house please?**

Everyone in the group grins at this very cheekily and Dean grones. 

**CASSIE blinks slowly at DEAN and he leans in to kiss her, smiling.**

**SAM glances over, grinning at them making out, and clears his throat. DEAN keeps kissing CASSIE, holding one finger back at SAM to wait.**

**DEAN: (breaking his kiss) You comin' or what?**

Sam rolls his eyes. 

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. THE DORIAN PROPERTY.**

**SAM: All right. Let's get her up.**

**DEAN is at the wheel of a tractor. He backs it up, pulling a truck from the water.**

**SAM: All right. A little more. Little more. All right, stop.**

**DEAN turns off the engine and jumps down.**

**SAM: Nice.**

**DEAN: (moving to the trunk of the Impala) Hell yeah.**

**SAM: Now I know what she sees in you.**

**DEAN: (rummaging among the weapons) What?**

**SAM: Come on man, you can admit it. You're still in love with her.**

**DEAN: Ahh, can we focus please.**

**SAM: I'm just saying Dean.**

**DEAN: (handing SAM something from the trunk) Hold that.**

**SAM: All right. What am I getting?**

**DEAN: (In business mode) Gas. Flashlight...**

Crowley: The switch is so instantaneous, it’s weird. 

In the corner Cas still appears to be contemplating life and thinking about what he should do. 

**SAM: Got it. got it.**

**DEAN: Ok, let's get this done.**

**SAM: All right.**

**DEAN: (Lowering the trunk of the Impala)Got it.**

**They move toward the door of the truck, glance at each other. DEAN opens it. A decayed body falls out.**

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. DORIAN PROPERTY.**

**DEAN: All right let's get to it.**

**They salt and burn the body and stand watching.**

**SAM: Think that'll do it?**

**The ghost truck appears, headlights come on and engine reving.**

**DEAN: I guess not.**

**EXTERIOR. NIGHT. DORIAN PROPERTY.**

**SAM: So burning the body had no effect on that thing?**

**DEAN: Sure it did. Now it's really pissed.**

Rowena: That’s an amazing effect to have obviously. 

**SAM: But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right Dean?**

**DEAN(starting to walk away): Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck.**

**SAM: Where you going?**

**DEAN: Goin' for a little ride.**

**SAM: What!**

**DEAN: Gonna lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you gotta burn it.**

**SAM: How the hell am I supposed to burn a truck Dean?**

**DEAN: I don't know. Figure something out.**

Sam: Figure something out he said, then he gets made at the solution I come up with. 

Everyone ignores the grumbling Sam in favor of watching the screen. 

**SAM: (catching the bag Dean throws at him) Figure some -- something -- (Sam sputters)**

**DEAN reverses the Impala and takes off. The ghost truck roars after him. SAM hides until it has passed. DEAN and the Impala lead the truck on a wild ride through the misty back roads.**

**SAM'S phone rings.**

**SAM: Hey, you gotta give me a minute.**

**DEAN: I don't have a minute. What are we doing?**

**SAM: Ahh. Let me get back to you. (he hangs up)**

**DEAN: (astounded) Get back to me?**

**SAM: (On phone again) Hey Cassie? Hey, it's Sam, I need some information and it has to be exactly right.**

**SAM: (back on the phone with DEAN) All right, Dean?**

**DEAN: This better be good.**

**SAM: Where are you?**

**DEAN: In the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass! It's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus.**

**SAM: Listen to me, this is important. I have to know exactly where you are.**

**DEAN: (Looking at a road sign as the Impala roars passed) Decatur road, about two miles off the highway.**

**SAM: Ok. Headed East?**

Bobby: Now what are you planning? 

**DEAN: Yes!**

**The Truck backends the Impala, which goes skidding all over the road before regaining traction.**

**DEAN: You son of a bitch!**

**SAM: Ok, ahhh, turn right! Up ahead, turn right.**

**DEAN swings right, the truck follows, both engines screaming and revving.**

**SAM: You make the turn?**

**DEAN: Yeah I made the turn! You need to move this thing along a little faster.**

**SAM: All right, you see a road up ahead?**

**DEAN: No! Wait. No, yes, I see it.**

**The truck is slowly gaining ground on the Impala's left side.**

**SAM: Ok, Turn left.**

**DEAN: Wha...?**

**Grimacing, DEAN slams on the brakes and the truck careens past as he spins the Impala left onto the smaller road.**

**DEAN: All right, now what?**

**SAM: You need to go seven tenths of a mile and then stop.**

**DEAN: Stop?**

**SAM: Exactly seven tenths Dean.**

**DEAN: (looking at the speedometer) Seven tenths, seven tenths.**

**At the right moment DEAN spins the car around and moves it back to sit exactly where SAM advised, facing back the way he had come. He is between two posts on each side of the road and the last remains of a wall, almost totally broken down. The ghost truck appears back down the road he came down, revving it's engine.**

**SAM: Dean, You still there?**

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: What's happening?**

**DEAN: It's just staring at me, what do I do?**

**SAM: Just what you are doing, bringing it to you.**

**Dean: Wha...**

**The truck spins it's tyres and comes barreling toward DEAN and the Impala. DEAN watches it come, hanging tightly to the Impala's steering wheel.**

Bobby realizes what is happening and smirks whilst Cas gives Sam the scariest Death glare known to man. 

**DEAN: Come on Come on.**

**As it reaches him he closes his eyes and hangs on tight. The truck roars through him, disintegrating into nothing as it does so. DEAN opens his eyes and stares at the now empty road in front of him. All that can be heard is the purring of the Impala's engine, the truck's revving having completely disappeared. DEAN twists quickly to look behind and sees nothing.**

**SAM: Dean. You still there? Dean?**

**DEAN: (looking shocked) Where'd it go?**

**SAM: Dean, you're where the church was.**

**DEAN: What church!**

**SAM: The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids.**

**DEAN: (looking at the posts left on the side of the road) There's not a whole lot left.**

**SAM: Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it.**

Bobby: That had about a 40% chance of working Sam. You got really lucky there. 

Sam: Oh… Well I had to think of something or it would have been a zero percent chance so…

Dean and Cas are now both glaring at Sam. 

**DEAN: Maybe? Maybe!! What if you were wrong?**

**SAM: Huh. Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me.**

**DEAN: (Stares at his phone, then hangs up. Mimics) Well it honestly didn't occur to me. (DEAN slaps the steering wheel) I'm gonna kill him.**

Dean: I never did get around to that.

**EXTERIOR. DAY. THE DOCKS.**

**DEAN and CASSIE walk toward the Impala, SAM is already in the driver's seat.**

**CASSIE: My mother says to tell you thanks again.**

**DEAN nods and they come to a stop beside the Impala, facing each other.**

**CASSIE: This is a better goodbye than last time.**

**DEAN: Yeah well maybe this time it will be a little less permanent.**

**CASSIE: You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us Dean.**

**DEAN: Well I've seen stranger things happen. A hell of a lot stranger.**

**CASSIE: Good bye Dean.**

**DEAN: I'll see ya Cassie....I will.**

Bobby sighs: I don’t think you did Dean.

Dean: No, she moved on, so did I eventually. 

Cas looks hopeful for a split second before hiding it however Sam noticed and smiles to himself about it. 

**They kiss, and stare into each other's eyes. DEAN gets in the car, SAM and CASSIE wave and the Impala takes off.**

**EXTERIOR. LONG COUNTRY ROAD**

**DEAN stares out the window while SAM drives.**

**SAM: I like her.**

**DEAN: Yeah.**

**SAM: You meet someone like her, doesn't it make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?**

**DEAN looks at SAM for a long moment, then smiles and reaches for his sunglasses, which he slips on.**

**DEAN: Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?**

Sam: I took that as a yes by the way. 

Dean just looks at him then sighs. 

**DEAN slouches down in the seat with a sigh. SAM shakes his head and looks back at the long straight road.**

**The Impala cruises.**

Kat: That was the end of the episode. There will be a short break for food before the next episode. 

Cas looks to be deciding whether or not to pull Dean off to the side to talk or too let him figure it out on his own. Eventually Sam decides for him by pulling Cas off to the side. 

Sam: Finally figured out you like him huh?

Cas looks a little sheepish but nods anyways. 

Sam: Well then I have two things to say. One he likes you too even if he doesn;t realize it. You're going to have to tell him or he will never figure it out and it will always be very awkward. And two, if you hurt him I will stab you with an angel bland. Now go profess your feelings to the idiot. 

Cas blinks for a second processing what was just said and then starts to head for Dean but turns around and walks back to Sam: I don’t know what to say.

Sam: Just tell him you like him as more than a friend then give him some time to process so he gets past his inner homophobia. Then you will probably be fine. 

Cas nods and walks over to Dean who is having a conversation with Bobby and eating a chicken sandwich. 

Cas: Hey Dean can I talk to you for a second. 

Dean: Yeah sure. I’ll talk to you later Bobby. 

Bobby nods and walks over to Sam. 

Dean: What's up?

Cas quickly: I like you as more than a friend. 

Dean blinks for a second: Like how so? Like brotherly or…

Cas: Like romantically?

Dean blinks again and just kinda stands there unsure of what to do with himself. This is when Cas starts to panic. 

Cas: You know what never mind this was a very bad idea, why don’t we just agree to forget I said anything at all. 

Dean: What no way. Sorry I was just a bit shocked um…

Cas looks at Dean hopefully and Dean realizes that he did in fact like Cas too. 

Dean: I like you too I think. 

Cas looks ecstatic: Wait really?

Dean: Yeah. Yeah I think so. 

Cas smiles so brightly at Dean that he can’t help but smile back. 

A few minutes of them being happy later. 

Cas: Does this mean we are dating now?

Dean: Yeah, I think it does, but why don't we take it slowly this is new territory and all that. 

Cas: Yeah I think I would like that. 

They smile at each other again then Cas looks over at Sam and Sam gives him a thumbs up and a smile. 

Cas: By the way Sam knows. 

Dean: Yeah I figured as much. 

Kat: Alright everyone back to sitting, it’s time to watch the next episode. 

Cas and Dean sit down next to Sam and Dean lifts the armrest between them and the two curl up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, I got a chapter out and I feel accomplished and emotional because by god the end of this chapter gives me the feelings. I had planned on having them finally get together a different chapter but I decided to move it to this chapter for... Reasons. Also, I will accept zero spoilers for the series finally in the comments until the end of the season 1 chapters. Anyways... I have returned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you all have a good day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
